Agora e Sempre
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: órfã e sozinha, a jovem americana Isabella Swan atravessou o vasto oceano com destino à Inglaterra. Determinada a assumir a herança perdida havia tanto tempo, surpreendeu-se diante da suntuosa propriedade de seu primo distante, o mal-afamado lorde Edward Cullen. Disputado pelas mais belas mulheres da alta sociedade, solteiras ou casadas, Edward era um mistério para ela.
1. Chapter 1

Em 1815, órfã e sozinha, a jovem americana Isabella Swan atravessou o vasto oceano com destino à Inglaterra. Determinada a assumir a herança perdida havia tanto tempo, surpreendeu-se diante da suntuosa propriedade de seu primo distante, o mal-afamado lorde Edward Cullen. Disputado pelas mais belas mulheres da alta sociedade, solteiras ou casadas, Edward era um mistério para Isabella. Confusa por sua postura arrogante e, ainda assim, atraída por seu arrasador poder de sedução, ela vislumbrou dolorosas lembranças nos profundos olhos verdes de Edward. Quando ele, incapaz de resistir ao charme e ousadia de Isabella, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com paixão, ela foi envolvida em um redemoinho de sensações desconhecidas e profundamente perturbadoras...


	2. Chapter 2

_Boooom Dia Meus Amores... Feliz Ano Novo! Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... É com todo carinho do mundo que começo hoje a postar essa estória que para mim é mais linda estória que a Judith McNaught já criou... Eu me apaixonei pela Victoria, que é a nossa Bella e a Jason que é o nosso Edward... Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mais tão intensas! Eu amo Judith, por ter criado esse personagem que será o nosso Edward aqui na adaptação! O Edward aqui é o um homem que sofreu muito, um homem torturado, que reluta bastante com a aproximidade do amor, mais que quando caí em si, se deixar envolver, se permitir amar outra vez. E a nossa Bella é um anjo, mais é tão altiva e justa que não tem como se apaixonar e torcer por ela... Essa mulher ganhou meu respeito por conquistar e amar um homem tão atormentado! Então meus amores é como o mair prazer do mundo que vamos viver com intensidade, essa adaptação que é do livro de minha adorada **Judith McNaught - Agora e Sempre!** Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Inglaterra, 1815.

– Ah, aí está você, Edward – a beldade de cabelos loiros disse, ao ver o reflexo do marido no espelho sobre a penteadeira.

Com olhar desconfiado, examinou a figura atraente que se aproximava e, então, voltou-se para as diversas caixas de jóias espalhadas a sua frente. Com mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e sorriso forçado, retirou uma espetacular gargantilha de brilhantes de uma delas e estendeu-a para ele.

– Ajude-me a colocá-la, por favor – pediu.

As feições do marido se tornaram duras, quando seus olhos pousaram nos colares de rubis e esmeraldas que já enfeitavam o decote ousado do vestido.

– Não acha que essa exibição de jóias, bem como de seu corpo, é um tanto vulgar para uma mulher que pretende se passar por uma grande dama?

– O que você sabe sobre vulgaridade? – Tanya Cullen retrucou com irreverência. – Este vestido é a última palavra em moda. Além do mais, o barão Marcus Lacroix gosta tanto dele que me pediu para usá-lo no baile esta noite.

– Sem dúvida, ele não quer ter trabalho com uma porção de botões, quando chegar o momento de despi-la, mais tarde – o marido replicou sarcástico.

– Exatamente. Afinal, como todo francês, ele é muito impetuoso. – Infelizmente, ele não tem um tostão.

– Lacroix me acha bonita – Tanya provocou-o, a voz ligeiramente trêmula pela irritação contida.

Edward Cullen estudou a esposa da cabeça aos pés, examinando com profundo desprezo o lindo rosto com pele de alabastro, olhos verdes, levemente amendoados, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos, a curva dos seios fartos, exposta pelo decote do vestido de veludo escarlate.

– Ele tem razão. Você é linda, ambiciosa e imoral. – Girando nos calcanhares, encaminhou-se para a porta, mas parou, acrescentando com implacável autoridade: – Antes de sair, vá se despedir de nosso filho. Seth é pequeno demais para compreender que você não passa de uma vagabunda. Ele sente sua falta. Partirei para Escócia dentro de uma hora.

– Seth! – Tanya sibilou, irada. – É tudo o que importa para você. – Como o marido abrisse a porta, sem se dar ao trabalho de negar a acusação, ela ameaçou: – Quando voltar da Escócia, não estarei mais aqui!

– Ótimo – Edward replicou.

– Bastardo! Vou contar ao mundo quem você realmente é e, então, vou embora. Nunca voltarei. Nunca!

Com a mão na maçaneta, Edward virou-se para encará-la com expressão impassível.

– Vai voltar, sim – zombou —, assim que o seu dinheiro acabar.

Quando a porta se fechou, os olhos de Tanya brilharam em triunfo.

– Nunca voltarei, Edward – murmurou —, porque o meu dinheiro jamais acabará. Você mesmo vai me dar tudo o que eu quiser...

– Boa noite, milorde – o mordomo cumprimentou-o com voz estranhamente tensa.

– Feliz Natal, Amun – Edward respondeu de maneira automática, enquanto tirava a neve das botas e entregava a capa ao mordomo. A última cena com Tanya, ocorrida duas semanas antes, voltou-lhe à mente, mas ele afastou a lembrança depressa. – O mau tempo atrasou o meu retorno em um dia. Meu filho já foi para a cama?

O mordomo apareceu petrificado.

– Edward... – um homem atarracado, de meia-idade e a pele bronzeada de um marujo experiente, chamou da porta que separava o hall de entrada de um dos vários salões, fazendo um sinal para que Edward se juntasse a ele.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Mike? – Edward perguntou com ar de surpresa, observando o mais velho fechar a porta atrás de si.

– Edward – Mike Farrell começou com sua voz tensa —, Tanya se foi. Ela e Marcus Lacroix partiram para Barbados, logo depois de sua partida para Escócia. – Fez uma pausa, esperando por alguma reação, mas não houve nenhuma. Então, respirou fundo e continuou: – Levaram Seth com eles.

Uma fúria selvagem iluminou os olhos de Edward.

– Vou matá-la por isso! – declarou, já se virando para a porta. – Vou encontrá-la e matá-la...

– É tarde demais para isso – a voz desolada de Mike interrompeu os passos nervosos de Edward. – Tanya já está morta. O navio naufragou durante uma tempestade, três dias depois de ter deixado a Inglaterra. – Desviou os olhos da terrível agonia que já contorcia as feições de Edward, antes de acrescentar: – Não houve sobreviventes.

Em silêncio, Edward caminhou até a mesinha de canto, apanhou uma garrafa de cristal, cheia de uísque, e encheu um copo. Bebeu o líquido de um só gole e se serviu de mais uma dose, o olhar perdido no vazio.

– Ela deixou isso para você – Mike Farrell estendeu duas cartas, cujos lacres haviam sido violados. Como Edward não fizesse menção de apanhá-las, Mike explicou: – Já as li. Uma delas é um pedido de resgate, endereçado a você, que Tanya deixou no seu quarto. Ela pretendia trocar Seth por dinheiro. A segunda carta foi escrita com a intenção de expor você. Ela a entregou a um lacaio, com instruções para que fosse enviada ao Times, depois que ela tivesse partido. No entanto quando Eric Wilson descobriu que Seth tinha sido levado, imediatamente interrogou os criados sobre os atos de Tanya na noite anterior e o lacaio entregou a carta a ela, em vez de levá-la para o Times. Eric não conseguiu alcançar você, a fim de informá-lo de que Tanya tinha levado Seth. Por isso mandou me chamar e me entregou as cartas. Edward – Mike falou com voz rouca —, sei quanto amava o garoto. Sinto muito. Eu...

Edward ergueu lentamente o olhar torturado para o quadro sobre o consolo da lareira. Em silêncio, observou o retrato de seu filho, um garotinho robusto, com um sorriso angelical nos lábios e um soldadinho de madeira nas mãos.

O copo que Edward segurava se quebrou entre os dedos tensos, mas ele não chorou. A infância de Edward Cullen havia muito lhe roubara todas as lágrimas.

Portage, Nova York, 1815.

As botas que envolviam os pés delicados de Isabella Swan esmagaram a neve quando ela abriu o portão de madeira branca do jardim da casinha modesta onde havia nascido. Suas faces estavam coradas e seus olhos brilharam quando os ergueu para observar o céu salpicado de estrelas, com o prazer inocente de uma garota de quinze anos, no Natal. Cantarolou as últimas notas de um dos cânticos de Natal que entoara a noite inteira, junto aos demais freqüentadores da paróquia. Então, dirigiu-se para a casa, que já se encontrava às escuras.

Sem querer acordar os pais, ou a irmã mais nova, abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou na ponta dos pés. Tirou a capa, pendurou-a no cabide ao lado da porta e virou-se. Então parou surpresa. O luar que entrava pela janela junto ao patamar da escada iluminava o corredor, onde seus pais se encontravam, diante da porta do quarto de sua mãe.

– Não, Charlie! A mãe lutava para se desvencilhar dos braços do marido. – Não posso! Simplesmente, não posso!

– Não me recuse, Renée – Charlie Swan implorou – Pelo amor de Deus, não...

– Você prometeu! – Renée argumentou, desesperada, renovando seu esforço de luta. Ele abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto depressa, lembrando-o entre soluços – Você prometeu, no dia em que Alice nasceu, que não pediria de novo. Você me deu sua palavra!

Imobilizada pela surpresa e pelo horror da cena, Isabella se deu conta de que jamais vira seus pais se tocarem antes. Porém não fazia idéia do que o pai estava pedindo, que a mãe negava com tamanha veemência.

Charlie finalmente libertou a esposa, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

– Desculpe – murmurou.

Renée correu para o quarto e fechou a porta. Em vez de ir para o próprio quarto, Charlie deu meia volta e desceu a escada estreita, passando a pouco centímetros da filha.

Isabella colou-se à parede, com o terrível pressentimento de que a segurança e a paz de seu mundo haviam sido ameaçadas pelo que acabara de presenciar. Temendo que o pai percebesse a sua presença, que soubesse que ela havia testemunhado aquela cena íntima tão humilhante, observou-o sentar no sofá e olhar fixamente para as brasas na lareira. Uma garrafa de uísque, que passara anos na prateleira da cozinha, encontrava-se sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado do copo pela metade. Quando Charlie se inclinou para apanhar o copo, Isabella virou-se e, com todo o cuidado, pousou o pé no primeiro degrau.

– Sei que está aí, Isabella – ele falou com voz desprovida de emoção, sem olhar para trás. – Não faz o menor sentido fingirmos que você não presenciou o que acabou de acontecer entre mim e sua mãe. Por que não vem se sentar ao meu lado? Não sou o bruto que você deve estar imaginando.

A simpatia pelos sentimentos do pai provocou um nó na garganta de Isabella e, imediatamente, ela foi se sentar junto dele.

– Não acho que seja um bruto, papai. Jamais poderia pensar algo assim.

Ele bebeu um longo gole de uísque, antes de dizer:

– Também não deve culpar sua mãe.

A voz de Charlie soou ligeiramente enrolada, como se ele estivesse bebendo havia muito tempo. Com o julgamento prejudicado pelos efeitos do álcool, examinou a expressão chocada no rosto da filha e concluiu que ela havia compreendido muito mais do que na realidade, Isabella compreendera. Passando o braço em torno dos ombros dela, com um gesto reconfortante, tentou diminuir-lhe a aflição. Porém, o que disse, só fez piorar ainda mais os sentimentos da menina.

– Não é culpa de sua mãe, nem minha. Ela não consegue me amar e eu não consigo deixar de amá-la. Muito simples.

Isabella mergulhou, da maneira mais abrupta, da confortável segurança da infância para a fria e aterrorizante realidade dos adultos. Boquiaberta, ficou olhando para o pai, enquanto seu mundo parecia desmoronar ao seu redor. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando negar as palavras horríveis que ele pronunciara. Sua mãe tinha de amar aquele homem maravilhoso!

– O amor não pode ser forçado – Charlie Swan continuou, confirmando a verdade medonha, sem desviar o olhar amargurado do copo. – Não se trata de algo que passe a existir pela nossa vontade. Se fosse assim, sua mãe me amaria. Ela acreditava que aprenderia a me amar, quando nos casamos. Eu também. Nós queríamos acreditar. Mais tarde, tentei me convencer de que não fazia diferença se ela me amasse ou não. Disse a mim mesmo que o casamento poderia ser feliz, mesmo sem amor.

As palavras seguintes foram pronunciadas com tamanha angústia, que partiram o coração de Isabella.

– Ah, como fui tolo! Amar alguém que não nos ama é como viver no inferno! Nunca deixe alguém convencê-la de que poderá ser feliz ao lado de um homem que não a ama.

– Eu... não vou deixar – Isabella murmurou, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

– E jamais ame alguém mais do que essa pessoa a ama, Bella. Não faça isso.

– Não... farei. Prometo – Isabella declarou, já incapaz de reprimir as lágrimas provocadas pelo amor e pela piedade que, agora, sentia pelo pai. – Quando me casar, papai, será com alguém exatamente como você.

Em vez de comentar a declaração da filha, Charlie ofereceu-lhe um sorriso terno e disse:

– Nem tudo foi ruim, minha filha. Sua mãe e eu temos Alice e você para amar. E esse amor nós compartilhamos.

O céu começava a clarear, quando Isabella saiu de casa, depois de uma noite de insônia. Vestindo uma saia de montaria azul-marinho e uma capa vermelha, retirou seu pônei do estábulo e montou com dificuldade.

Ao chegar ao riacho que corria ao lado da estrada que levava ao vilarejo, a menos de dois quilômetros de sua casa, desmontou. Desceu com facilidade pela margem, escorregadia, coberta pela neve, e foi sentar-se em um rochedo. Com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, pôs-se a observar a água cinzenta que corria lentamente por entre blocos de gelo.

O céu se tornou amarelo e, então, rosado, enquanto ela permanecia ali, tentando recuperar a alegria que costumava sentir naquele lugar, toda vez que assistia ao amanhecer de um novo dia.

Um coelho saiu correndo detrás das árvores atrás dela, ao mesmo tempo em que um cavalo resfolegava e passos sorrateiros se aproximavam. Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Isabella, um segundo antes de uma bola de neve passar zunindo por sobre o seu ombro direito. Desviando-se rapidamente para a esquerda, ela falou, sem se virar:

– Sua mira é péssima, Jacob.

Um par de botas lustrosas parou a seu lado.

– Acordou cedo, hoje – Jacob comentou, sorrindo para a jovem e delicada beldade sentada na pedra.

Os cabelos ruivos, com magníficos reflexos castanhos, encontravam-se parcialmente presos por um pente de tartaruga, no topo da cabeça, caindo sobre os ombros como uma cascata de mogno. Os olhos ligeiramente puxados nos cantos eram de um chocolate ainda mais profundo que dos chocolates-perfeitos, emoldurados por cílios longos e espessos. O nariz perfeito enfeitava os contornos delicados das faces coradas e saudáveis, realçando a pequena, porém fascinante fenda que lhe marcava o queixo.

A promessa de beleza já se encontrava gravada em cada linha e traço do rosto de Isabella, embora fosse óbvio a qualquer observador que sua beleza estava destinada a ser mais exótica do que frágil, assim como era óbvia a teimosia no ângulo do queixo e a alegria com seus olhos. Naquela manhã, porém aqueles lindos olhos não exibiam o brilho costumeiro.

Isabella se inclinou e apanhou um punhado de neve com as mãos enluvadas. Com um gesto automático, Jacob se abaixou, mas em vez de atirar a bola de neve sobre ele, como normalmente fazia, Isabella limitou-se a atirá-la no riacho.

– O que há com você, olhos chocolates? – ele perguntou em tom de provocação. – Está com medo de errar?

– Claro que não – Isabella respondeu com um suspiro.

– Dê-me espaço para sentar ao seu lado.

Ela obedeceu e, ao estudar sua expressão triste, Jacob inquiriu, preocupado:

– Por que está tão desanimada?

Isabella sentiu-se profundamente tentada a contar tudo a ele. Jacob era muito mais sábio do que se poderia esperar de um rapaz de vinte anos. Era o filho único da moradora mais rica do vilarejo, uma viúva de saúde aparentemente delicada, que depositava nos ombros do filho toda a responsabilidade pela administração da imensa mansão, bem como dos mil acres de terra cultivada em sua fazenda.

Segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos delicados, Jacob forçou-a a encará-lo.

– Conte-me o que aconteceu – encorajou-a

Aquele segundo pedido era mais do que o coração partido de Isabella poderia suportar. Jacob era seu amigo. Ao longo dos anos, ele a ensinara a pescar, nadar, atirar com uma pistola e trapacear nos jogos de cartas, alegando que tal conhecimento era importantíssimo para que ela descobrisse de pronto se alguém tentasse trapaceá-la. Isabella o recompensara, tornando-se ainda melhor que ele em cada uma daquelas atividades. Eram amigos e ela sabia que podia confiar nele com relação a quase tudo. Ainda assim, não seria capaz de discutir com Jacob o casamento de seus pais. Por isso, decidiu conversar sobre a outra questão que a preocupava: a advertência de seu pai.

– Jacob, como é possível saber se alguém nos ama? Estou me referindo ao amor de verdade.

– Como o amor de quem vou me casar.

Se fosse um pouco mais velha, um pouco mais experiente, Isabella teria sabido interpretar a ternura que iluminou os olhos escuros de Jacob, antes que eles se desviassem dos dela.

– Você vai ser amada pelo homem com quem se casar – ele prometeu.– Tem minha palavra.

– Mas ele deve me amar, no mínimo, tanto quanto eu o amar.

– E será assim.

– É possível, mas como vou saber se ele realmente me ama?

Jacob lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

– Algum dos rapazes da vizinhança foi pedir sua mão a seu pai? – Inquiriu em tom contrariado.

– Claro que não! Só tenho quinze anos e papai faz questão que eu espere até fazer dezoito, para saber o que quero.

Jacob baixou os olhos para o queixo empinado de Isabella e riu baixinho.

– Se seu pai só quer garantir que você saiba o que quer, pode lhe dar permissão para se casar amanhã mesmo. Você sabe o que quer desde que completou dez anos de idade.

– Tem razão – ela concordou com franqueza inocente, antes de indagar: – Jacob, você nunca se pergunta com quem vai casar?

– Não – ele respondeu com um leve sorriso, voltando a fixar os olhos no riacho.

– Por que não?

– Já sei quem ela é.

Surpresa pela revelação inesperada, Isabella dirigiu-lhe um olhar curioso.

- Verdade? Conte-me quem é ela! Alguém que eu conheço?

Como ele permanecesse calado, Isabella começou a amassar uma grande bola de neve entre as mãos.

- Está pensando em enfiar essa neve por dentro da gola do meu casaco? – ele inquiriu, observando-a com ar divertido.

– Claro que não – ela respondeu com um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Estou pensando em uma aposta. Se a minha pontaria chegar mais perto daquele rochedo do outro lado, você terá de me contar quem é ela.

– E se minha pontaria for melhor?

– Nesse caso, você mesmo deve escolher o seu prêmio – Isabella concedeu, com ar magnânimo.

– Cometi um erro gravíssimo ao ensiná-la a apostar – Jacob concluiu com um sorriso, sucumbindo ao charme ingênuo de Isabella.

Jacob errou o alvo por uns poucos centímetros. Isabella fixou os olhos na rocha, em profunda concentração, e, então atingiu-a em cheio.

– E cometi outro erro, ainda mais grave, quando a ensinei a atirar bolas de neve – ele admitiu.

– Eu já sabia, antes de você me ensinar – Isabella anunciou com petulância, pousando as mãos nos quadris. – Agora, trate de me contar com quem pretende se casar.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Jacob sorriu com crescente ternura.

– Com quem você acha que pretendo me casar, olhos chocolates?

– Não sei – ela respondeu com seriedade —, mas espero que ela seja muito especial, pois você é.

– Ela é muito especial – Jacob garantiu em tom solene. – É tão especial, que pensei nela durante todo o tempo que passei na escola, no inverno. Na verdade, estou muito feliz por ter voltado para casa, pois posso vê-la com maior freqüência.

– Da maneira como fala, ela parece ser muito boa – Isabella comentou, sentindo-se subitamente zangada com a desconhecida.

– Eu diria que ela está mais para "maravilhosa" do que para "muito boa". Ela é dócil, corajosa, bonita, autêntica, gentil e teimosa. Todos que a conhecem passam a amá-la.

– Bem, então, por que não se casa com ela de uma vez e põe um ponto final na concorrência? – Isabella indagou, visivelmente irritada.

Os lábios de Jacob se curvaram e, em um raro gesto de intimidade, afagou-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

– Porque – murmurou com voz terna – ela ainda é jovem demais. O pai dela quer que espere até completar dezoito anos para que saiba o que quer.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

– Está falando de mim? – inquiriu, incrédula.

– Você – ele confirmou. – Só você.

O mundo de Isabella, ameaçado pelo que ela vira e ouvira na noite anterior, subitamente voltou a parecer seguro e reconfortante.

– Obrigada, Jacob – murmurou com timidez. – Será maravilhoso me casar com o meu amigo mais querido.

– Eu não deveria ter mencionado as minhas intenções para você, antes de falar com seu pai a respeito. E não posso fazer isso pelos próximos três anos.

– Papai gosta muito de você e não vai fazer nenhuma objeção, desde que respeitemos o prazo imposto por ele. Como ele poderia ser contra, quando vocês dois são tão parecidos?

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Isabella montou seu pônei, sentindo-se alegre e animada. Porém, seu entusiasmo desapareceu no momento em que ela abriu a porta da cozinha.

Sua mãe estava inclinada sobre o fogão, ocupada com a preparação de panquecas. Tinha os cabelos presos na nuca e usava um vestido simples, mas muito limpo e impecavelmente passado. Pendurados em ganchos presos ao lado e acima do fogão, encontravam-se panelas, tachos, peneiras, facas e funis, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, conforme o costume de Renée. Sentado à mesa, Charlie bebericava seu café.

Olhando para eles, Isabella se sentiu constrangida, triste e profundamente zangada com a mãe, por ela negar ao seu maravilhoso pai o amor que ele tanto queria e precisava.

Uma vez que os passeios matinais de Isabella eram bastante comuns, ninguém estranhou a sua chegada. Os pais a fitaram, sorriam e a cumprimentaram. Isabella retribuiu o cumprimento do pai e sorriu para a irmã, mas mal conseguiu olhar para a mãe. Então, começou a arrumar a mesa com todas as louças e talheres, uma formalidade considerada por sua mãe inglesa "necessária a uma refeição civilizada".

Enquanto se ocupava de sua tarefa, Isabella se sentia pouco à vontade, mas quando tomou seu lugar à mesa, a hostilidade foi cedendo lugar a um sentimento de piedade. Observou Renée Swan, que tentava de todas as maneiras compensar o marido, conversando em tom animado, servindo-lhe mais café e pães quentinhos, recém-tirados do forno, ao mesmo tempo em que se esmerava no preparo das panquecas, que constituíam o item preferido de Charlie Swan para o café da manhã.

Isabella comeu em silêncio, a mente buscando com certo desespero uma maneira de consolar o pai pelo casamento sem amor.

A solução ficou clara em sua mente no momento em que ele se levantou, anunciando a intenção de cavalgar até a fazenda dos Jackson, a fim de verificar como estava o braço quebrado da pequena Anne.

– Vou com você, papai – Isabella anunciou, pondo-se de pé. – Já faz algum tempo que venho pensando em pedir que me ensine a ajudá-lo no seu trabalho.

Tanto o pai como a mãe dirigiram-lhe olhares surpresos. Afinal, Isabella jamais havia manifestado qualquer interesse pelas artes da cura. Na verdade, até aquele momento, ela não passara de uma criança alegre e despreocupada, interessada apenas em diversão. Ainda assim, nenhum dos dois fez objeção alguma.

Isabella e o pai sempre haviam sido muito próximos. Daquele dia em diante, tornaram-se inseparáveis. Ela o acompanhava a quase todos os lugares e, embora ele se recusasse terminantemente a permitir que ela o assistisse no tratamento de pacientes do sexo masculino, mostrava-se mais que feliz com a ajuda da filha em qualquer circunstância.

Nenhum dos dois jamais mencionou o assunto triste que haviam discutido na fatídica noite de Natal. Ao contrário, preenchiam o tempo que passavam juntos com conversas tranqüilas e brincadeiras inocentes. Apesar da infelicidade que lhe apertava o coração, Charlie Swan era um homem que apreciava o valor da alegria.

Isabella havia herdado a beleza exótica da mãe, bem como o humor e a coragem do pai. Agora, aprendia a desenvolver a compaixão e o idealismo, também características dele. Quando garotinha, ela conquistara com facilidade a simpatia dos habitantes do vilarejo com seu sorriso irresistível. Aqueles que antes gostavam da menina alegre agora adoravam a jovem de fibra que se preocupava com suas dores e se empenhava em diminuir-lhes o sofrimento.

* * *

_Gostaram? Se não? Não fiquem desanimadas a estória vai ganhar corpo logo, logo! kkkk_

_Gente eu não posso ficar falando muito, se não acabo contando, mais posso garantir que esse livro me ganhou pela força da Bella e a vida atormentada do Edward. Ele se parece forte na superficie, mais é tão frágil e carente! :D Não tem como odiar esse homem, e não amá-lo!_

_Então flores... Até Quinta-feira! Aproveitem o dia, para estar ao lado de quem amam! Desejo um 2014 maravilhoso para vocês! E que vocês recebam as benção do céu! E que nunca falte em suas vidas e de suas familias, paz, amor, fé, confiança, saúde e muita, mais muita felicidade!_

**_Até Quinta! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Boooom Dia Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes... mais tive uma semana corrida! Então para compensar estou postando 4 em 1, quatros capítulos com direito, a morte dos pais, mudanças, abandono, confusão, briga e uma dose de humor! Preparadas? Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

– Isabella, tem certeza absoluta de que sua mãe nunca mencionou o duque de Masen ou a duquesa de Claremont?

Isabella afastou as lembranças dolorosas do funeral de seus pais e ergueu os olhos para o médico de cabelos brancos sentado do outro lado da mesa da cozinha. Sendo o amigo mais antigo de seu pai, o Dr. Morrison havia assumido a responsabilidade de encaminhar o futuro das meninas, bem como de tratar dos pacientes do Dr. Swan, enquanto o novo médico não chegasse.

– Tudo o que Alice e eu sabemos é que mamãe foi separada da sua família, na Inglaterra. Ela nunca falava deles.

– É possível que seu pai tivesse parentes na Irlanda?

– Papai cresceu em um orfanato. Não tinha nenhum parente. – Ela se levantou . – Gostaria de tomar um café, doutor Morrison?

– Pare de se preocupar comigo e vá se sentar lá fora, com Alice – o Dr. Morrison sugeriu com ar gentil. – Você está pálida como um fantasma.

– Tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? – Isabella insistiu.

– Preciso ser alguns anos mais jovem – ele replicou com um sorriso triste, enquanto afiava uma pena. – Estou velho demais para carregar o fardo dos pacientes de seu pai. Meu lugar é em Filadélfia, com um tijolo quente em meus pés e um bom livro na mãos. Não faço idéia de como serei capaz de fazer tudo o que tem ser feito nos próximos quatro meses, até o novo médico chegar.

– Sinto muito – Isabella lamentou com sinceridade. – Sei que está sendo muito difícil para o senhor.

– Está sendo bem pior para você e para Alice – o velho e amável médico replicou. – Agora vá para fora e aproveite esse agradável sol de inverno. É difícil termos um dia tão quente em janeiro. Enquanto isso, escreverei cartas aos seus parentes.

Uma semana se passara desde que o Dr. Morrison chegara para visitar os Swan, quando fora chamado ao local do acidente, onde a carruagem que levava Charlie Swan e a esposa caíra de um barranco e capotara. Charlie Swan morrera instantaneamente. Renée havia recuperado a consciência apenas pelo tempo necessário para tentar responder às perguntas desesperadas do Dr. Morrison com relação aos seus parentes na Inglaterra. Com um fio de voz, ela conseguira murmurar:

– ...vovó... duquesa de Claremont.

Então pouco antes de morrer, ela sussurrara outro nome: Carlisle. Aflito, o Dr. Morrison implorou para que ela desse o nome completo e, abrindo os olhos desfocados por um breve instante Renée suspirara:

– Cullen... duque... de... Masen.

– Ele é seu parente? – o médico perguntara com urgência.

– Primo...

Ao Dr. Morrison restara à árdua tarefa de localizar e contatar aqueles parentes até então ignorados, a fim de perguntar-lhes se um dos dois estaria disposto a oferecer um lar para Isabella e Alice. Tal tarefa tornava-se ainda mais difícil pelo fato de que, até onde o Dr. Morrison sabia, nem o duque de Masen, nem a duquesa de Claremont faziam a menor idéia da existência das meninas.

Com um suspiro determinado, o Dr. Morrison mergulhou a pena no tinteiro, escreveu a data no topo da primeira carta e hesitou, franzindo o cenho.

– Como devo me dirigir a uma duquesa? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Cara Madame Duquesa,

Cabe a mim a desagradável tarefa de informá-la sobre a morte trágica de sua neta, Renée Swan, além de avisá-la de que as duas filhas da Sra. Swan, Isabella e Alice, encontram-se temporariamente sob os meus cuidados. Entre tanto, sendo um homem velho e solteiro, não posso continuar a cuidar das duas órfãs de maneira apropriada.

Antes de morrer, a Sra. Swan mencionou apenas dois nomes: o seu e o de Carlisle Cullen. Assim, escrevo à madame duquesa e ao Sr. Cullen, na esperança de que um dos dois, ou ambos, possa receber as filhas da Sra. Swan em seu lar.

Devo informá-la de que as meninas não tem para onde ir. Suas finanças são limitadíssimas e elas precisam urgentemente de um lar apropriado.

O Dr. Morrison reclinou-se na cadeira e releu a carta, o cenho franzido de preocupação. Se a duquesa ignorava a existência das bisnetas, era fácil prever uma possível hesitação de sua parte em recebê-las, sem antes saber algo sobre elas. Tentando pensar na melhor maneira de descrevê-las, virou-se para a janela.

Alice estava sentada no balanço, os ombros vergados, em uma postura de desespero. Isabella dedicava-se, determinada, a um desenho, na tentativa de afastar a tristeza.

O velho médico decidiu descrever Alice em primeiro lugar, pois ela era a mais fácil.

Alice é uma menina muito bonita, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. É meiga, de maneiras afáveis e simpática. Aos dezessete anos, já se encontra próxima da idade apropriada para o casamento, mas não demonstrou, até agora, nenhuma inclinação particular para com qualquer dos jovens das redondezas...

O Dr. Morrisson fez uma pausa. A verdade era que muitos jovens já haviam manifestado sérios interesses em Alice. E quem poderia culpá-los? Ela era bonita, alegre e muito dócil. Era angelical, o Dr. Morrison pensou, satisfeito por ter finalmente encontrado a palavra exata para descrevê-la.

Porém, quando dirigiu a atenção para Isabella, franziu o cenho em uma expressão desconcertada. Embora Isabella fosse a sua predileta, era também a mais difícil de descrever. Seus cabelos não eram negros como os de Alice, nem eram realmente vermelhos. Na verdade, apresentavam uma viva combinação de ambos. Alice era uma coisinha linda, uma jovem agradável e discreta, que virava a cabeça de todos os rapazes da vizinhança. Possuía todos os requisitos para uma boa esposa: era dócil, gentil, dedicada e tranqüila. Em resumo, era o tipo de mulher que jamais pensaria em contradizer ou desobedecer a seu marido.

Isabella por sua vez, passara muito tempo em companhia do pai e, aos dezoito anos, era extremamente inteligente, possuía uma mente ativa, além da forte tendência a pensar por si mesma.

Alice aceitaria as idéias de seu marido e faria o que ele lhe dissesse para fazer, mas Isabella tomaria suas próprias decisões e, provavelmente, faria o que considerasse o melhor.

Alice era angelical, o Dr. Morrison concluiu, mas Isabella... não.

Estreitando os olhos por trás dos óculos, observou Isabella que desenhava mais um retrato do muro coberto de hera, examinou-lhe o perfil aristocrático, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para descrevê-la. Corajosa, pensou, sabendo que ela desenhava porque preferia se ocupar a se entregar à dor do luto. E piedosa, concluiu, lembrando-se de seus esforços para consolar e alegrar os pacientes do pai.

O Dr. Morrison sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado. Sendo um velho apreciava a inteligência e o senso de humor de Isabella, admirar-lhe a coragem, a força e a compaixão. Porém, se enfatizasse aquelas qualidades aos parentes ingleses da Sra. Swan, eles certamente imaginariam uma mulher independente e pedante, para quem seria impossível encontrar um bom marido, e que se transformaria em um fardo em suas vidas. Existia ainda a possibilidade de que quando retornasse da Europa, dentro de alguns meses, Jacob Black fizesse o pedido formal da mão de Isabella, mas o Dr. Morrison não tinha certeza disso. O pai de Isabella e a mãe de Jacob haviam concordado que, antes que o jovem casal ficasse noivo, os sentimentos de ambos deveriam ser testados durante aquele período de seis meses, nos quais Jacob faria uma versão abreviada do Grand Tour, viagem educacional comumente empreendida por jovens da aristocracia britânica.

A afeição de Isabella por Jacob havia permanecido forte e constante, pelo que o Dr. Morrison sabia. Os sentimentos de Jacob, porém, estavam aparentemente oscilando. Segundo o que a Sra. Black confidenciara ao velho médico, na véspera, Jacob parecia estar desenvolvendo uma forte atração pela prima de segundo grau, cuja família ele visitava, na ocasião, na Suíça.

Com um suspiro infeliz, o Dr. Morrison continuou olhando para as duas irmãs, ambas cobertas por vestidos pretos e simples. Apesar dos trajes sombrios, elas formavam um quadro adorável.

E foi então que ele teve a inspiração: resolveria o problema da descrição das meninas com um retrato!

Uma vez tomada à decisão, terminou a carta pedindo à duquesa que discutisse o assunto com o duque de Masen, que receberia uma carta idêntica, e o informassem sobre o que desejavam que ele fizesse com relação às duas. Depois de escrever outra carta, esta endereçada ao duque de Masen, redigiu um bilhete ao seu advogado, em Nova York, instruindo para que pedisse a alguém de confiança, em Londres, que localizasse o duque e a duquesa e lhes entregasse as cartas. Com uma pequena prece para que os dois nobres lhe reembolsasse tais despesas, o Dr. Morrison se levantou.

No jardim, Alice usava a ponta do pé para se balançar de um lado para outro.

– Ainda não consigo acreditar – murmurou com um misto de desespero e excitação. – Mamãe era neta de uma duquesa! O que somos, então Bella? Possuímos algum título?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

– Sim – respondeu. – "Parentes Pobres."

O que era a mais pura verdade, pois embora Charlie Swan fosse amado e respeitado pelos pacientes, cujas doenças ele tratara por tantos anos, aquela gente do campo raramente possuía recursos para pagá-lo em dinheiro. E, sempre generoso, o Dr. Swan jamais havia pressionado. Assim, eles o pagavam com produtos e serviços, como galinhas, peixe, caça, consertos em sua carruagem, em sua casa, com pães frescos, cestos de frutas. Como resultado, a família Swan jamais precisara se preocupar com comida, mas também jamais havia conseguido juntar algum dinheiro. Prova disso eram os remendos dos vestidos tingidos à mão, que Alice e Isabella usavam agora. Até mesmo a casa onde moravam havia sido fornecida pelos moradores do vilarejo, assim como acontecera ao reverendo Milby. As casas eram emprestadas ao seus ocupantes em troca por seus serviços médicos e pastorais.

Ignorando a colocação sensata da irmã quando ao seu status, Alice continuou com seu ar sonhador:

– Nosso primo é um duque e nossa bisavó, uma duquesa! Mal posso acreditar! E você?

– Sempre achei mamãe um tanto misteriosa – Isabella replicou, reprimindo as lágrimas de solidão e desespero que lhes brotaram dos olhos. – Agora, o mistério está desvendado.

– Que mistério?

Isabella hesitou, antes de responder:

– Só quis dizer que mamãe era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que já conheci.

– Acho que tem toda a razão – Alice concordou.

Como a irmã retomasse o silêncio anterior, Isabella fixou os olhos no desenho que apoiara nas coxas. O mistério estava desvendado. Agora, ela compreendia muitas coisas que a haviam preocupado e confundido. Só agora entendia por que a mãe jamais fora capaz de ficar à vontade com as demais mulheres da região, por que sempre usava a linguagem sofisticada da sociedade inglesa, exigindo com forte persistência que, ao menos na presença dela, Alice e Isabella fizessem o mesmo. A herança de família explicava a insistência de Renée para que as filhas aprendessem francês, além do inglês. Assim como explicava seu modo exigente e a expressão estranha, assombrada, que lhe cobria as feições nas raras ocasiões em que ela mencionava a Inglaterra.

Talvez até explicasse sua reserva para com o marido, a quem tratava com gentil cortesia, mas nada mais. Ainda assim, ela fora, na superfície, uma esposa exemplar. Renée jamais questionara o marido, jamais se queixara de sua existência de pobre plebéia, jamais discutira com ele. Já fazia muito tempo desde que Isabella conseguira perdoar a mãe por não amar seu pai. Agora, dando-se conta de que a mãe fora provavelmente criada em meio ao luxo e à riqueza, sentia-se inclinada a admirar-lhe a postura.

O Dr. Morrison saiu para o jardim, sorrindo para as duas meninas.

– Já escrevi as cartas e vou enviá-las amanhã. Com pouco de sorte, receberemos uma resposta de seus parentes dentro de três meses, ou quem sabe, menos.

Parecia satisfeito com o papel que estava desempenhando na tentativa de reunir as irmãs aos nobres parentes ingleses.

– O que acha que eles vão fazer quando receberem as suas cartas, doutor Morrison? – Alice perguntou.

O médico afagou-lhe os cabelos com ar paternal e, erguendo os olhos para o céu, tratou de usar a imaginação.

– Suponho que fiquem surpresos, mas não vão demonstrar, pois na Inglaterra, as classes mais altas não costumam revelar seus sentimentos, além de serem muito formais. Depois de lerem as cartas, enviarão mensagens cordiais um para o outro e, então, e reunirão para discutir o futuro de vocês. Um mordomo vai servir o chá...

Sorriu ao imaginar o delicioso cenário com todos os detalhes. Formou na mente a visão de dois aristocratas ingleses, muito ricos e amáveis, que se encontrariam em um salão elegante, a fim de partilhar o chá servido em bandeja de prata, antes de discutir o futuro das até então desconhecidas, mas já queridas, jovens parentes. Como o duque de Masen e a duquesa de Claremont eram relacionados por intermédio de Renée, certamente eram amigos, aliados...

– Sua alteza, a duquesa de Claremont – o mordomo anunciou em tom majestoso, da porta do salão onde Carlisle Cullen, duque de Masen, estava sentado.

Em seguida, o mordomo deu um passo para o lado e uma mulher idosa e imponente entrou, seguida pelo advogado de expressão atormentada. Carlisle Cullen fitou-a com seus olhos castanhos-claros faiscando de ódio.

– Não precisa se levantar, Masen – a duquesa falou com sarcasmo, quando ele permaneceu sentado, em atitude deliberadamente insolente.

Completamente imóvel, ele continuou a observá-la em silêncio gelado. Com cinqüenta e cinco anos, Carlisle Cullen ainda era um homem atraente, com cabelos fartos e grisalhos, embora a doença tivesse deixado suas marcas. O corpo apresentava-se magro demais para a sua estatura e porte e seu rosto estava vincado pelas linhas de tensão e de fadiga.

Incapaz de provocar a reação dele, a duquesa lançou sua ira sobre o mordomo.

– Esta sala está quente demais! – queixou-se, batendo com a bengala de cabo cravejado de pedras preciosas no chão. – Abra as cortinas para que tenhamos um pouco de ar fresco – ordenou.

– Deixe as cortinas como estão! – Carlisle a contradisse, sem esconder o desprezo que a mera visão daquela mulher lhe provocava.

A duquesa lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

– Não vim até aqui para sufocar – declarou em tom ameaçador.

– Então, saia.

O corpo esguio e frágil empertigou-se pela indignação.

– Não vim até aqui para sufocar – ela repetiu entre os dentes. – Vim para informá-lo sobre a minha decisão com respeito às filhas de Renée.

– Diga o que tem a dizer e, então saia! – Carlisle retrucou, implacável.

A duquesa estreitou os olhos, furiosa, mas em vez de sair, ela se sentou. Apesar da idade avançada, sua postura era ereta como a de uma rainha. Um turbante púrpura sobre os cabelos brancos ocupava o lugar da coroa e a bengala em sua mão substituía o cedro.

Carlisle observou-a, surpreso e desconfiado, uma vez que estivera certo de que ela havia insistido naquele encontro apenas para ter a satisfação de dizer, fitando-o nos olhos, que o futuro das filhas de Renée não lhe dizia respeito. Nem sequer lhe ocorrera que ela fosse se sentar, como quem tivesse algo mais a dizer.

– Você viu o retrato das meninas – a duquesa afirmou.

Ele baixou os olhos para o retrato que tinha nas mãos e seus dedos se apertaram de maneira convulsiva e protetora. A dor cruel obscureceu-lhe o olhar, fixado em Isabella. Ela era a imagem da mãe, a imagem de sua linda e amada Renée.

– Isabella é a imagem da mãe – a duquesa declarou de súbito.

Carlisle ergueu os olhos para ela, a expressão endurecendo imediatamente.

– Tenho plena consciência disso.

– Ótimo. Assim, vai compreender meus motivos para não aceitar essa menina em minha casa. Ficarei com a outra. – Levantando-se como se houvesse encerrado o assunto, a duquesa virou-se para seu advogado: – Providencie a quantia necessária para cobrir as despesas do doutor Morrison e o custo da passagem de navio para a menina mais nova.

– Sim, alteza – o advogado assentiu com uma reverência. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Ah, sim, serão muitas coisas! A duquesa replicou em tom quase rude. – Terei de apresentar a menina à sociedade, providenciar um dote para ela, encontrar um marido adequado...

– E quanto a Isabella? – Carlisle a interrompeu. – O que planeja fazer com a menina mais velha?

A duquesa lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

– Já disse que ela me lembra a mãe e que não vou aceitá-la em minha casa. Se quiser, fique com ela. Se bem me lembro, você queria a mãe mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E era óbvio que Renée o queria também. Afinal, até mesmo na hora da morte, ela pronunciou o seu nome. Pode assumir a responsabilidade pela imagem de Renée, agora. Você bem merece ter de olhar para a menina todos os dias.

A mente de Carlisle ainda girava em disparada, imersa em surpresa e alegria, quando a velha duquesa acrescentou com arrogância:

– **Case-a com quem bem entender, exceto com aquele seu sobrinho**. Há vinte anos, não permiti uma aliança entre a sua família e a minha. Continuo a proibir que isso aconteça. Eu...– como se uma idéia súbita lhe ocorresse, ela fez uma pausa, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos exibiram um brilho de triunfo maligno. – Arranjarei o casamento de Alice com o filho de Winston! – anunciou em tom malévolo. – Queria que Renée se casasse com o pai e ela se recusou a satisfazer a minha vontade por sua causa. Casando Alice com o filho, finalmente terei a aliança que sempre desejei para a minha família! – Um sorriso demoníaco tornou ainda mais profundas as rugas em seu rosto e ela soltou uma risada de desprezo diante da expressão atormentada de Carlisle. – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, serei a responsável pelo casamento mais esplêndido da década!

Com isso, ela deixou o salão, seguida por seu advogado.

Carlisle ficou olhando a porta, as emoções oscilando entre amargura, ódio e alegria. Aquela velha maldita havia, inadvertidamente, lhe dado à única coisa que ele desejava mais que a própria vida. Ela lhe dera Isabella, a filha de Renée, a imagem de Renée. Uma felicidade quase insuportável o invadiu, seguida imediatamente de um ódio desmedido. Aquela velha sem coração iria finalmente realizar o sonho de ter a família ligada aos Winston. Não hesitara em sacrificar a felicidade de Renée para atingir aquele objetivo sem sentido e, agora, conseguiria seu intento.

A raiva de Carlisle diante da constatação de que ela também estava prestes a obter o que sempre quisera quase apagou sua alegria pela oportunidade de ter Isabella. Então, uma idéia súbita cruzou-lhe a mente. Estreitando os olhos, ele a considerou e avaliou. Lentamente, um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

– Alistar – ele chamou o mordomo. – Traga-me pena e papel. Quero escrever um anúncio de noivado. Providencie para que seja entregue ao Times imediatamente.

– Sim, alteza.

Carlisle olhou para o velho criado com olhar de júbilo.

– Ela está errada, Alistar – anunciou. – A bruxa está completamente errada!

– Errada, alteza?

– Sim, errada! Ela não será a responsável pelo casamento mais esplêndido da década. Eu serei!

Era um ritual. Todas as manhãs, por volta das nove horas, Amun, o mordomo, abria a pesada porta da frente da mansão de campo do marquês de Wakefield e recebia um exemplar do Times das mãos de um lacaio que trazia o jornal de Londres.

Depois de fechar a porta, Amun atravessava o hall de entrada e entregava o jornal a outro lacaio, à espera no pé da escada.

– O exemplar do Times para o lorde – anunciava.

O lacaio levava o jornal até a sala de jantar, onde Edward Cullen geralmente tomava o seu café da manhã e lia a correspondência.

– Seu exemplar do Times, milorde – o lacaio murmurava, colocando o jornal ao lado da xícara de café do marquês e retirando seu prato.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward apanhava o jornal e o abria.

Tudo isso acontecia com a mais absoluta precisão, uma vez que lorde Cullen era um patrão exigente, que fazia questão de ter tudo funcionando em suas propriedades como máquinas muito bem reguladas.

Os criados o temiam, tratando-o como a uma divindade assustadora e inatingível, que todos se esforçavam ao máximo para agradar.

As beldades que Edward levava a bailes, óperas, teatro e, claro para a cama, sentiam o mesmo, uma vez que ele as tratava com apenas um pouco mais de calor humano do que dedicava aos criados. Ainda assim, as mulheres o observavam com olhares desejosos, aonde quer que ele fosse, pois, apesar de atitude cínica, Edward parecia envolvido por uma aura de virilidade que fazia os corações femininos dispararem.

Seus cabelos eram bronzes, os olhos penetrantes, verdes como jade, os lábios firmes e sensuais. Uma força implacável parecia esculpida em cada um dos traços que constituíam o rosto bonito e bronzeado, desde as sobrancelhas retas e espessas até o queixo arrogante. Até mesmo sua compleição física era extremamente masculina, com sua estatura de um metro e oitenta e oito, ombros largos, quadris estreitos e pernas longas e musculosas. Montado sobre um cavalo, ou dançando em um baile, Edward Cullen destacava-se dos demais representantes do sexo masculino como um felino selvagem cercado por gatinhos indefesos.

Como lady Wilson-Smyth apontara entre gargalhadas, Edward Cullen era perigosamente atraente como o pecado e, sem dúvida, igualmente perverso.

Tal opinião era partilhada por muitos, uma vez que quem quer que fitasse aqueles cínicos olhos verdes saberia dizer que não restava nem sequer uma fibra de inocência ou ingenuidade naquele corpo espetacular. Apesar disso, ou melhor, por causa disso, as mulheres eram atraídas para ele como mariposas para uma tocha, ansiosas para provarem do seu ardor, ou simplesmente se deleitarem com um de seus raros sorrisos. As casadas planejavam ardis para ocupar-lhe a cama, enquanto as solteiras sonhavam em ser aquela que derreteria seu coração de gelo, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se a seus pés.

Alguns dos membros mais sensatos da ton, como era designada a alta sociedade inglesa, acreditavam que lorde Cullen possuía razões de sobra para ser cínico no tocante às mulheres. Todos sabiam que o comportamento de sua esposa, quando ela fora para Londres, quatro anos antes, havia sido escandaloso. A partir do momento em que pusera os pés na cidade, a belíssima marquesa de Wakefield ocupara-se em se envolver em um romance atrás do outro, sem a menor preocupação em ser discreta. Traíra o marido repetidas vezes. Todos sabiam, inclusive Edward Cullen, que parecia não se importar...

O lacaio postou-se ao lado da cadeira de lorde Cullen, segurando um delicado bule de prata.

– Aceita mais café, milorde?

O marquês sacudiu a cabeça e virou a página do jornal. O lacaio curvou-se e começou a se afastar, habituado ao fato de o patrão raramente se dar ao trabalho de falar com os criados. A verdade era que o lorde não sabia o nome da maioria deles, não sabia nada sobre eles e não se importava. Mas, ao menos, não era dado a maus-tratos, como a maioria dos nobres. Quando contrariado, o marquês se limitava a dirigir um olhar gelado ao responsável pelo seu desgosto, sempre atingindo o objetivo de deixá-lo petrificado. Nunca, nem mesmo diante da mais extrema provocação, lorde Cullen erguia a voz.

E foi justamente por isso que o lacaio quase derrubou o bule de café quando Edward deu um murro na mesa, gritando:

– Aquele miserável! – Pôs-se de pé, o rosto transformado em uma máscara de fúria. – Aquele maldito, patife... Só ele seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

Lançando um olhar faiscante na direção do pobre lacaio, saiu da sala, apanhou a capa com o mordomo e se dirigiu para os estábulos.

Amun fechou a porta da frente e correu até a sala de jantar.

– O que aconteceu com o lorde? – inquiriu.

O lacaio, ainda segurando o bule de café, encontrava-se inclinado sobre o jornal aberto.

– Acho que foi este anúncio no Times – o rapaz murmurou, apontando para o anúncio de noivado entre Edward Cullen, marquês de Wakefield, e a srta. Isabella Swan. – Eu não sabia que o lorde estava pensando em se casar.

– Resta saber se o lorde sabia – Amun questionou, pensativo.

De repente, deu-se conta de que acabara de cometer um deslize imperdoável, envolvendo-se em fofocas com um subalterno. Assim, fechou o jornal com ar autoritário.

– Os assuntos particulares de lorde Cullen não são da sua conta, O'Malley. Trate de se lembrar disso, se pretende manter seu emprego.

Duas horas depois, a carruagem de Edward parou diante da residência londrina do duque de Masen. Com passos firmes entrou na casa.

– Bom dia, milorde – Alistar cumprimentou-o ao abrir a porta. – Sua alteza está a sua espera.

– Aposto que sim – Edward replicou de péssimo humor – Onde ele está?

– No salão, milorde.

Edward se dirigiu para onde o homem grisalho se encontrava sentado, com ares da maior dignidade.

– Imagino que você – acusou sem preâmbulos – foi o responsável por aquele anúncio absurdo no Times.

Sem se abalar, Carlisle sustentou-lhe o olhar ameaçador.

– Exatamente.

– Pois vai ter de fazer um novo anúncio, desmentindo o primeiro!

– Não. A jovem se encontra a caminho da Inglaterra e você vai se casar com ela. Entre outras coisas, quero que você me dê um neto. E quero segurá-lo em meus braços, antes de partir deste mundo.

– Se quer um neto, tudo o que tem de fazer é localizar os seus outros bastardos. Tenho certeza de que eles poderão lhe proporcionar uma dezena de netos.

Uma sombra cruzou rapidamente o semblante de Carlisle, mas ele logo recuperou o controle e declarou em voz baixa:

– Quero um neto legítimo, para apresentar ao mundo como meu herdeiro.

– Um neto legítimo! – Edward repetiu com sarcasmo. – Quer que eu, seu filho ilegítimo, lhe dê um neto legítimo? Diga-me uma coisa. Se todos acreditam que sou seu sobrinho, como espera apresentar meu filho como seu neto?

– Vou apresentá-lo como meu sobrinho neto, mas saberei que é meu neto e é só isso o que importa. – Sem se impressionar com a fúria do filho, Carlisle concluiu, implacável: – Quero um herdeiro de você, Edward.

Lutando para se controlar, Edward inclinou-se, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona de Carlisle, o rosto a poucos centímetros um do outro. Com um sussurro lento, anunciou:

– Já lhe disse antes, mas vou repetir pela última vez: nunca voltarei a me casar. Compreendeu? Nunca voltarei a me casar!

– Por quê? – Carlisle inquiriu, irritado. – Não se pode dizer que você detesta as mulheres, pois todos sabem que tem amantes e que as trata muito bem. Na verdade, todas elas parecem se apaixonar perdidamente por você. É óbvio que as moças gostam de partilhar a sua cama e, mais óbvio ainda, que você gosta de tê-las lá...

– Chega! – Edward explodiu.

Um espasmo de dor contorceu as feições de Carlisle, que levou a mão ao peito, antes de abaixá-la lentamente.

Edward estreitou os olhos, mas embora suspeitasse que Carlisle estava apenas fingindo, forçou-se a permanecer em silêncio, enquanto o pai continuava:

– A jovem que escolhi para ser sua esposa deve chegar dentro de três meses. Enviarei uma carruagem ao porto, para transportá-la diretamente para Wakefield Park. Em nome da decência, também irei para lá, onde permanecerei até que o casamento seja realizado. Conheci a mãe dela há muito tempo e vi a semelhança de Isabella. Você não vai se decepcionar. – Ergueu o retrato. – Ora, Edward – falou com voz subitamente macia e persuasiva —, não está nem um pouco curioso a respeito dela?

As feições de Edward se tornaram ainda mais duras.

– Esta perdendo seu tempo. Não vou aceitar isso.

– Vai, sim – Carlisle garantiu, apelando para a ameaça. – Se não aceitar, vou deserdá-lo. Você já gastou meio milhão de libras em reformas nas minhas propriedades, que jamais pertencerão a você, a menos que se case com Isabella Swan.

A reação de Edward foi de puro desprezo.

– Suas preciosas propriedades podem ir para o inferno, no que me diz respeito. Meu filho está morto. Não preciso de herança alguma.

Percebendo a sombra de dor que obscureceu o olhar de Edward ao mencionar o garotinho, Carlisle suavizou o tom de voz:

– Admito que fui precipitado em anunciar o seu noivado, Edward, mas tive razões para fazer isso. Talvez eu não possa forçá-lo a se casar com Isabella, mas pelo menos, não crie preconceitos contra ela. Prometo que não vai encontrar defeitos na moça. Veja, tenho um retrato de Isabella. Pode ver com os seus próprios olhos como ela é bonita... – Carlisle parou de falar ao ver Edward girar nos calcanhares e sair da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Então, fixando o olhar irado na porta fechada, falou em voz alta para o aposento vazio:

– Você vai se casar com ela, Edward, nem que eu tenha de fazê-lo entrar na igreja com uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça!

Poucos minutos depois, Alistar entrou, carregando uma bandeja de prata com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças.

– Tomei a liberdade de selecionar algo apropriado à ocasião – o mordomo anunciou, confiante.

– Pois deveria ter selecionado cicuta – Carlisle replicou. – Edward já se foi.

– Já? Mas nem tive tempo de cumprimentar o lorde pelo noivado!

– O que foi muita sorte – Carlisle comentou com uma risadinha marota. – Ele teria sido capaz de acabar com seus dentes.

Quando Alistar saiu, Carlisle encheu uma taça de champanhe e, com um sorriso determinado, ergueu-a em um brinde solitário.

– Ao seu casamento iminente, Edward.

– Só vou demorar um minuto, senhor Borowski – Isabella informou, descendo da carroça de fazenda, carregada com a bagagem dela e de Alice.

– Não tenha pressa – ele replicou com um sorriso. – Sua irmã e eu não partiremos sem você.

– Apresse-se, sim, Bella – Alice pediu. – O navio não vai esperar por nós.

– Temos tempo de sobra – O sr. Borowski garantiu. – Chegaremos à cidade antes do anoitecer, eu prometo.

Isabella subiu correndo os degraus da entrada da casa de Jacob e bateu na porta.

– Bom dia, senhora Tilden – ela cumprimentou a governanta. – Posso falar com a senhora Black por um momento? Gostaria de me despedir e entregar uma carta para ela enviar a Jacob. Assim, ele saberá para onde escrever, na Inglaterra.

– Vou dizer a ela que você está aqui, Isabella, mas não garanto que ela vá recebê-la – a simpática governanta informou, sem jeito. – Você sabe como ela se comporta quando não está se sentindo bem.

Isabella assentiu. Conhecia muito bem os mal-estares da Sra. Black. Segundo Charlie Swan, a mãe de Jacob era uma queixosa crônica, que inventava doenças a fim de não ter de fazer o que não deseja fazer e, acima de tudo, para manipular e controlar o filho. O médico dissera isso a ela, diante de Isabella, anos antes. Evidentemente, a Sra. Black jamais perdoara os dois por isso.

Isabella sabia, assim como Jacob, que a Sra. Black era uma fraude. Por isso, as palpitações, tonturas e formigamentos exerciam pouco efeito sobre os dois, o que colocava a mulher em posição totalmente contrária à escolha do filho para esposa.

A governanta voltou com expressão contrariada.

– Sinto muito, Isabella. A senhora Black diz não estar em condições de recebê-la. Entregarei a carta que escreveu para o senhor Jacob. Ela me pediu para chamar o doutor Morrison – acrescentou em tom impaciente.

– O doutor Morrison simpatiza com as doenças da senhora Black, em vez de mandá-la levantar-se da cama e fazer algo útil – Isabella comentou com um sorriso, lamentando que o correio fosse tão caro e ela fosse obrigada a dar suas cartas para que a mãe de Jacob as incluísse na própria correspondência. – Acho que ela prefere a atitude do doutor Morrison à atitude de meu pai.

– Na minha opinião – a Sra. Tilden sussurrou, torcendo o nariz —, ela gostava do seu pai mais do que deveria. Eu chegava a me cansar de observá-la se arrumar, antes de chamá-lo no meio da noite e... – a governanta interrompeu a frase, corrigindo-se depressa: – Não que seu pai, um homem tão maravilhoso, aceitasse o jogo dela.

Quando Isabella se foi, a Sra. Tilden levou a carta para cima.

– Senhora Black, aqui está à carta de Isabella para o senhor Jacob.

– Dê-me isso e mande chamar o doutor Morrison – a patroa ordenou com voz surpreendentemente forte para uma inválida. – Estou sentido tonturas. Quando o novo médico vai chegar?

– Dentro de uma semana – a governanta respondeu, estendendo-lhe a carta.

Quando a Sra. Tilden saiu, a patroa lançou um olhar de desgosto mesclado a desprezo para a carta deixada sobre a cama.

– Jacob não vai se casar com essa camponesa – declarou com arrogância para a criada. – Ela não é nada! Ele escreveu duas vezes, dizendo que a prima Leah, da Suíça, é adorável. Contei isso para Isabella, mas a tola não me deu ouvidos.

– Acha que ele vai trazer a senhorita Leah para casa, como sua esposa? – a criada perguntou, ajeitando os travesseiros da Sra. Black.

As feições da patroa se contorceram de raiva.

– Não seja tola você também! Jacob não tem tempo para uma esposa. Eu já disse isso a ele. Esta propriedade é mais que suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado e, além do mais, ele tem obrigações para comigo. – Apanhou a carta de Isabella entre dois dedos, como se estivesse contaminada, e estendeu-a para a moça. – Você sabe o que fazer com isto.

– Eu não sabia que podia haver tanta gente, ou tanto barulho, em um único lugar – Alice comentou, impressionada, parada no porto de Nova York.

Estivadores com baús sobre os ombros iam e vinham pelas pranchas de embarque, enquanto grossas correntes rangiam nas alturas, içando cargas pesadas a bordo. Os gritos de ordens dos oficiais dos navios misturavam-se às gargalhadas de marujos e aos convites imorais de mulheres vestidas sem a menor decência, espalhadas pelas docas.

– É excitante – Isabella declarou, observando os dois baús que continham todos os pertences de ambas sendo carregados a bordo do Gull por dois estivadores grandalhões.

Embora assentisse em concordância, Alice parecia perturbada.

– Sim, é excitante, mas fico me lembrando a todo momento que, no final da nossa viagem, seremos separadas por culpa de nossa bisavó. Que motivo ela pode ter para recusar receber você na casa dela?

– Não sei, mas você não deve se preocupar com isso – Isabella afirmou com um sorriso encorajador. – Pense em coisas boas. Olhe para o rio East, feche os olhos e respire fundo.

Alice observou, mas torceu o nariz com uma careta.

– Tudo o que consigo sentir é o cheiro de peixe podre! Bella, se a nossa bisavó souber mais sobre você, tenho certeza de que vai querer que se junte a nós. Ela não pode ser cruel e insensível a ponto de insistir em nos manter separadas. Vou falar muito de você e fazê-la mudar de idéia.

– Não deve dizer ou fazer nada que possa ofendê-la – Isabella advertiu. – Ao menos por enquanto, somos inteiramente dependentes dos nossos parentes.

– Não vou ofendê-la, se puder evitar, mas cuidarei de deixar claro, por todos os meios possíveis, que ela deve voltar atrás e mandar chamar você. – Como Isabella se limitasse a sorrir, sem dizer nada, Alice suspirou. – Existe um consolo nesta viagem para a Inglaterra. O senhor Wilheim me disse que, com mais prática e muita dedicação, poderei me tornar uma pianista. Ele garantiu que, em Londres, será fácil encontrar excelentes professores. Vou pedir, ou melhor, insistir para que nossa bisavó me permitia seguir a carreira musical – Alice conclui, exibindo a determinação que pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam existir por trás daquela fachada de docilidade.

Isabella decidiu não enumerar os possíveis obstáculos que a irmã poderia encontrar. Com a sabedoria de alguns anos a mais, limitou-se a sugerir:

– Não insista com muita intensidade, querida.

– Serei discreta – Alice concordou.

– Srta. Alice Swan? – o cavalheiro inquiriu com cortesia.

– Sou eu – Alice se adiantou, fitando o homem de cabelos brancos e trajes impecáveis.

– Fui instruído por sua alteza, a duquesa de Claremont, para levá-la à casa dela. Onde está a sua bagagem?

– Ali.

Ele só teve de olhar por cima do ombro para que dois criados também impecavelmente uniformizados, saíssem da luxuosa carruagem preta, com brasão dourado pintado na porta, e corressem até onde se encontrava o baú.

– Nesse caso, creio que podemos partir – voltou a se dirigir a Alice.

– E quanto a minha irmã? – Alice indagou, apertando a mão de Isabella com evidente pavor.

– Tenho certeza de que os encarregados de levar sua irmã não tardarão. Seu navio chegou quatro dias antes da data prevista.

– Não se preocupe comigo – Isabella declarou com uma confiança que não sentia. – A carruagem do duque deve chegar a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso, o capitão Gardiner permitirá que eu espere a bordo.

Alice abraçou a irmã.

– Bella prometo convencer nossa bisavó a convidá-la para ficar conosco. Estou assustada. Não se esqueça de escrever todos os dias!

Isabella ficou onde estava, observando a carruagem se afastar, enquanto Alice acenava da janela. Acotovelada por marinheiros ansiosos por algumas doses de bebida e pela companhia de mulheres de reputação duvidosa, sentiu-se mais solitária do que jamais se sentira antes.

Passou os dois dias seguintes sozinha em sua cabina, interrompendo as longas horas de tédio apenas para breves caminhadas no convés e refeições na companhia do capitão Gardiner, um homem afável e paternal, que parecia apreciar a companhia de Isabella. Ela logo passou a considerá-lo um novo amigo.

Quando, na manhã do terceiro dia, nenhuma carruagem chegou para levar Isabella até Wakefield Park, o capitão assumiu o controle da situação e alugou uma.

– Chegamos antes da data prevista, o que é uma ocorrência rara – ele explicou. – Seu primo pode demorar dias para mandar alguém vir buscá-la. Preciso resolver assuntos importantes em Londres e não posso deixá-la a bordo, desprotegida. O tempo que uma mensagem levaria para chegar a seu primo é o mesmo que sua viagem até lá vai durar.

Durante horas, Isabella apreciou a paisagem dos campos ingleses em todo o seu esplendor. Flores coloridas cobriam vales e colinas. Apesar dos solavancos provocados pelas pedras e raízes no caminho, o ânimo de Isabella se elevava a cada quilômetro percorrido. O cocheiro apareceu na janela dianteira.

– Estamos a menos de três quilômetros da propriedade, madame. Se quiser...

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. A roda atingiu uma grande raiz, a carruagem foi atirada para o lado, o cocheiro desapareceu da janela e foi atirada no chão. Um minuto depois, a porta se abriu e o cocheiro a ajudou a se levantar.

– Está ferida? – indagou, preocupado.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra sequer, ele já se virava para lançar sua ira sobre dois homens, vestindo roupas de trabalho de camponeses, que seguravam os chapéus apertados contra o peito.

– Maldidos idiotas! Como entram na estrada desta maneira? Vejam o que fizeram! O eixo da minha carruagem se quebrou!

Continuou esbravejando, recitando uma ladainha de palavrões.

Delicadamente, Isabella deu as costas ao homem irado e seu linguajar ofensivo, e tentou sem o menor sucesso limpar a sujeira da saia. O cocheiro deslizou para debaixo da carruagem, a fim de verificar o eixo quebrado, e um dos camponeses se aproximou de Isabella, torcendo o chapéu nas mãos.

– Sam e eu sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu, madame. Nós a levaremos até Wakefield Park, isto é, se não se importar de colocarmos o seu baú na carroça, junto com os leitões.

Grata por não ter de caminhar os quase três quilômetros restantes, Isabella aceitou prontamente. Pagou o cocheiro com parte do dinheiro que Carlisle Cullen enviara para as despesas de viagem e se acomodou no banco da carroça, entre os dois camponeses. Viajar de carroça, apesar de dar menos prestígio que uma carruagem, era muito mais confortável. A brisa acariciava-lhe o rosto e ela tinha visão ampla e irrestrita dos campos.

Com suas maneiras amigáveis e sem afetação, Isabella não demorou a se engajar em uma animada conversa com os dois homens. Evidentemente, camponeses ingleses eram violentamente contra a implementação de máquinas agrícolas.

– Elas nos deixam desempregados – um deles argumentou, justificando sua apaixonada condenação das "coisas infernais".

Isabella mal ouviu o comentário, pois haviam acabado de atravessar os pesados portões que se abriam para os jardins cuidadosamente tratados que se estendiam até onde a vista podia alcançar. Os gramados eram recortados por canteiros de flores e riachos.

– Parece um conto de fadas! – Isabella murmurou, fascinada pela paisagem espetacular. – Devem ser necessários dezenas de jardineiros para cuidar de um lugar assim.

– Verdade – Sam confirmou. – O lorde emprega quarenta deles, sendo que dez cuidam só dos jardins da casa. – Depois de rodarem pela estrada bem cuidada por quinze minutos, dobraram uma curva e Sam apontou à frente, anunciando: – Aí está Wakefield Park. Ouvi dizer que tem cento e sessenta cômodos.

Isabella respirou fundo. Sua mente girava em disparada, enquanto o estômago, completamente vazio, se contorcia. Diante de seus olhos estava à casa de três andares mais espetacular que ela já vira, cujo esplendor ia muito além do que sua imaginação jamais poderia alcançar. A construção de tijolos, com suas chaminés, pairava sobre ela como um palácio, cujas janelas refletiam o brilho dourado do sol.

A carroça parou diante da entrada, também magnífica, e Isabella desviou o olhar da mansão, enquanto um dos camponeses a ajudava a descer.

– Obrigada. Os senhores foram muito gentis – agradeceu aos dois e começou a subir os degraus com dificuldade, pois a apreensão tornara seus joelhos trêmulos.

Atrás dela, os dois camponeses abriram a parte traseira da carroça, a fim de retirar o baú de Isabella. Infelizmente, quando o fizeram, os dois leitõezinhos saltaram para o chão e saíram correndo pelo gramado.

Isabella virou-se ao ouvir os gritos dos camponeses e caiu na risada ao vê-los correndo atrás dos velozes animaizinhos.

Naquele momento, a porta da mansão se abriu e um homem de expressão rígida e uniforme impecável lançou olhares irados para os camponeses, para os leitões e, claro, para a jovem despenteada, de vestido sujo, a sua frente.

– As entregas – ele falou em voz alta e ameaçadora – devem ser feitas na porta dos fundos.

Erguendo o braço. Ele apontou para o caminho que dava a volta na casa.

Isabella abriu a boca para explicar que não estava fazendo nenhuma entrega, mas teve a atenção distraída por um dos leitõezinhos que, mudando de direção, agora corria diretamente para ela.

– Tire essa carroça, esses porcos e a sua pessoa daqui imediatamente! – o homem uniformizado explodiu.

Lágrimas provocadas pelo riso embaçaram a visão de Isabella, que se abaixou para apanhar o leitão, antes de começar.

– O senhor não enten...

Ignorando-a, Amun virou-se para o lacaio e falou por cima do ombro:

– Livre-se de todos eles! Agora!

– Que diabo está acontecendo aqui? – um homem de seus trinta anos, cabelos bronzes, inquiriu.

O mordomo apontou para Isabella, os olhos faiscando.

– Essa mulher é...

– Isabella Swan – ela falou depressa, tentando conter o riso.

Um misto de tensão, cansaço e fome ameaçavam levá-la à histeria. Quando viu o choque estampado nas feições do homem de cabelos bronzes, uma vez mencionado o seu nome, ela foi invadida por profundo alarme que, em uma fração de segundo resultou em uma explosão de gargalhadas.

Esforçando-se ao máximo para conter o riso, Isabella virou-se e entregou o leitão para o camponês. Então, alisou a saia e fez uma pequena referência.

– Acho que houve um engano – falou com voz sufocada. – Eu vim...

A voz gelada do homem alto interrompeu-a:

– Foi você quem se enganou a vir para cá, senhorita Swan. Entretanto, estamos muito próximos do anoitecer para mandá-la de volta para o lugar de onde veio.

Segurando-a pelo braço, ele a puxou para dentro da casa com gestos rudes.

Isabella recuperou a seriedade no mesmo instante. A situação já não lhe parecia nada engraçada. Ao contrário, acabara de se tornar assustadora. Foi invadida pela timidez ao se ver em um hall de entrada, todo revestido de mármore, maior do que a casa inteira onde morara, em Nova York. Do lado oposto à porta de entrada, duas escadas curvas levavam aos andares superiores. Acima de sua cabeça, a uma altura vertiginosa, uma abóbada de vidro filtrava a luz do sol, que banhava o ambiente magnífico. Isabella ficou alguns segundos olhando para cima, até lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e a abóbada começar a dançar, ao mesmo tempo em a angústia lhe apertava o peito. Viajara milhares de quilômetros, por mar e por terra, esperando ser recebida por um cavalheiro gentil. Porém, seria mandada de volta, para longe de Alice... A abóbada girou mais depressa, formando um caleidoscópio de cores brilhantes.

– Ela vai desmaiar – o mordomo previu.

– Ah, meu Deus! – o homem de cabelos bronzes exclamou, tomando-a em seus braços.

O mundo já começava a recuperar o foco para Isabella, quando ele subiu os primeiros degraus da escada de mármore.

– Ponha-me no chão – ela pediu com voz fraca, contorcendo-se. – Estou perfeitamente...

– Fique quieta! – ele ordenou.

Ao alcançar o primeiro patamar, virou-se à direita e entrou no primeiro quarto, dirigindo-se para a cama imensa, coberta por um acolchoado azul e prateado que combinava com as cortinas. Sem dizer uma palavra, deitou-a sem a menor cerimônia. Quando ela tentou se levantar, ele a forçou a permanecer deitada, pousando as mãos em seus ombros, sem a menor delicadeza.

O mordomo entrou correndo.

– Aqui, milorde, amoníaco – anunciou.

Milorde apanhou o vidro e aproximou-o do rosto de Isabella.

– Não! – ela gritou, tentando virar a cabeça para o outro lado, sem sucesso. Desesperada, inquiriu: – O que está tentando fazer? Quer que eu beba isso?

– Excelente idéia – ele replicou, mal-humorado, embora diminuísse a pressão da mão que a segurava pela nuca.

Exausta e humilhada, Isabella virou-se, fechou os olhos e engoliu seco, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para reprimir as lágrimas que haviam formado um nó em sua garganta.

– Espero, sinceramente – ele falou em tom de profundo desgosto —, que você não esteja pensando em vomitar nesta cama, pois devo informá-la de que você mesma terá de limpá-la.

Isabella Marie Swan, produto de dezoito anos de educação cuidadosa que, até então, havia produzido uma jovem gentil e amável, virou a cabeça lentamente no travesseiro e fitou-o com olhar assassino.

– Você é Carlisle Cullen?

– Não.

– Nesse caso, faça o favor de sair desta cama, ou permitir que eu saia!

Franzindo o cenho, ele examinou a jovem rebelde que o fitava com um brilho de ódio nos olhos excepcionalmente chocolates. Seus cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro mais pareciam chamas avermelhadas, emoldurando um rosto que lembrava uma escultura em porcelana feita por um artista. Os cílios eram incrivelmente longos, os lábios rosados eram macios e...

De maneira abrupta, ele se pôs de pé e saiu do quarto, seguido pelo mordomo. A porta se fechou atrás deles, deixando Isabella no mais absoluto silêncio.

Lentamente, ela se sentou na cama e, então, pôs os pés no chão e se levantou, temerosa de que a tontura voltasse a atacá-la. O desespero fez com que sentisse frio, mas suas pernas continuaram firmes, enquanto ela olhava em volta. A sua esquerda, cortinas azuis encontravam-se atadas por delicadas faixas prateadas, revelando uma parede quase totalmente coberta de janelas. No extremo oposto do quarto, um par de canapés, também azul e prata, formavam um ângulo aconchegante diante da lareira. A expressão "esplendor decadente" cruzou-lhe a mente, enquanto ela alisava a saia, lançava mais um olhar ao seu redor e voltava a se sentar na cama.

Um nó de desolação se formou em sua garganta. Isabella cruzou as mãos sobre as coxas e tentou pensar no que fazer a seguir. Era evidente que seria mandada de volta para Nova York, como uma encomenda indesejada. Ora, mas então, por que seu primo, o duque, a levara até ali? Onde estava ele?

Isabella não poderia recorrer à irmã, ou à bisavó, uma vez que a duquesa escrevera uma carta para o Dr. Morrison, deixando claro que Alice, e somente Alice, seria bem recebida em sua casa. Confusa, Isabella franziu o cenho. Refletiu que, tendo sido o homem alto, de cabelos bronzes, quem a carregara nos braços até o quarto, talvez ele fosse um criado e o outro, de expressão rígida, fosse o duque. À primeira vista, o mais velho lhe parecera um criado de alta posição, como a Sra. Tilden, governanta da casa de Jacob.

Alguém bateu na porta e Isabella se levantou de um pulo, antes de dizer:

– Entre.

Uma criada envergando um vestido preto engomado, avental e touca brancos, entrou, carregando uma bandeja de prata. Seis outras criadas a seguiram, vestindo uniformes idênticos, parecendo marionetes com baldes de água quente nas mãos. Em seguida, foi à vez de dois lacaios, em uniformes verdes, com galões dourados, parecidos com o do homem que abrira a porta para Isabella, trazendo seu baú.

A primeira criada depositou a bandeja na mesa entre os canapés, enquanto as outras desapareciam atrás de uma porta que Isabella não vira antes e os lacaios colocavam o baú ao pé da cama. Um minuto depois, todos deixaram o quarto, em fila, fazendo Isabella se lembrar de soldadinhos de chumbo animados. A única criada que ficou, a mesma que trouxera a bandeja, virou-se para Isabella, que permanecera imóvel ao lado da cama.

– Trouxe algo para a senhorita comer – informou-a com rosto inexpressivo, apesar da voz suave e agradável.

Isabella foi se sentar no canapé e a visão de torradas com manteiga e chocolate quente a deixaram com água na boca.

– O lorde mandou dizer que a senhorita deve tomar um banho – a criada anunciou, dirigindo-se para onde as outras haviam levado a água quente.

Isabella imobilizou a mão que levava a xícara a seus lábios.

– Lorde? – repetiu. – Está se referindo ao... cavalheiro... que abriu a porta, quando cheguei? Aquele de cabelos brancos?

– Não! – a criada replicou em tom de surpresa. – Aquele é o senhor Amun, o mordomo, senhorita.

O alívio de Isabella durou pouco, apenas até a criada continuar:

– O lorde é um homem alto, de cabelos bronzes. – E ele mandou dizer que eu deveria tomar um banho? – Isabella indagou, furiosa.

A moça assentiu, corando.

– Bem, estou mesmo precisando – Isabella admitiu com certa relutância.

Depois de comer as torradas e tomar o chocolate, foi até o banheiro, onde a criada despejava sais de banho na água fumegante. Enquanto tirava o vestido de viagem, extremamente sujo, Isabella pensou na carta breve que Carlisle Cullen lhe enviara, convidando-a para se mudar para a Inglaterra. Ele parecera tão ansioso para recebê-la. Venha imediatamente, minha querida, escrevera. Será muito bem-vinda aqui. Esperamos ansiosos por sua chegada. Talvez ela não fosse mandada de volta. Talvez o "lorde" houvesse cometido um engano.

A criada a ajudou a lavar os cabelos e, depois de lhe entregar uma toalha felpuda, ajudou-a a sair da banheira.

– Já guardei suas roupas e arrumei a cama, caso a senhorita deseje descansar um pouco.

Isabella sorriu e perguntou-lhe o nome.

– Meu nome? – a moça repetiu, incrédula. – Bem, é... Emily.

– Muito obrigada, Emily, por ter guardado minhas roupas.

Um leve rubor cobriu as faces pontilhadas de sardas de Emily, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se curvava em uma reverência.

– O jantar é servido às oito horas – ela informou. – O lorde não costuma obedecer aos horários do campo, em Wakefield.

– Emily – Isabella chamou, um pouco constrangida —, existem dois lordes aqui? Estou me referindo a Carlisle Cullen...

– Ah, está falando de sua alteza! – Emily reconheceu, olhando ansiosa por cima do ombro, como se tivesse medo de ser ouvida. – Ele ainda não chegou, mas está sendo esperado ainda esta noite. Ouvi o lorde ordenar a Amun que enviasse uma mensagem a sua alteza, informando-o sobre a chegada da senhorita.

– E como é... sua alteza? – Isabella perguntou, sentindo-se ridícula por usar aqueles títulos esquisitos.

Emily pareceu prestes a descrevê-lo, mas mudou de idéia.

– Sinto muito, senhorita, mas o lorde não permite que os criados façam mexericos. Nem estamos autorizados a conversar com hóspedes.

Curvando-se mais uma vez, ela saiu do quarto.

Isabella ficou chocada por saber que, naquela casa, duas pessoas eram proibidas de conversar só porque uma era da criadagem e a outra, hóspede. Porém, considerando seu breve contato com o "lorde", não era difícil imaginá-lo estabelecendo regras absolutamente desumanas.

Retirando a camisola do guarda-roupa, Isabella vestiu-a e se deitou. Deleitando-se com os lençóis macios que lhe afagaram a pele, fez uma prece pedindo que Carlisle Cullen fosse mais gentil e simpático do que o outro lorde. Então, seus olhos se fecharam e ela adormeceu imediatamente.

* * *

_Gostaram? Eu amo essa Bella, meninas, eu tenho um fraco por esse Edward, porque esse coitado sofreu muito kkkk_

_Mais a Bella com os porcos na mão foi tudo de bom kkkk, ri muito kkkk, E sobre o Edward meninas, já vou avisar ele não é um cavalheiro, então se preparem para ficarem com ódio dele. Mais essa Bella é uma força da natureza, mesmo com esse jeitinho angelical, ela é um anjo mesmo! Inocente, mais vivaz! Ela não vai deixar barato! O Edward para entendê-lo é só lendo! Tadinho :´(_

_Então flores... Até Terça-feira! Bom inicio de semana para vocês! Que Deus abençõe a nossa semana que se inicia e derrame o seu amor sobre nós e nossas famílias!_

**_Até Terça! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Boooom Dia Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes... mais perdi a noção do tempo adaptando um livro... Isso acontece comigo sempre! _

_Ufa! Feliz dia do Leitor atrasado para vocês kkkk... _

_Nesse capítulo nossa Bellinha mal chegou e já quer ir embora! Você sabem a causa da quase partida de Bella? Ou quem? Dá para imaginar né? Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A luz do sol banhou o quarto, através das janelas, ao mesmo tempo em que a brisa suave acariciou o rosto de Isabella. Em algum lugar perto dali, os cascos de um cavalo castigaram o cascalho e dois passarinhos pousaram no parapeito da janela, iniciando o que parecia uma ruidosa discussão sobre direitos territoriais. Tudo isso foi penetrando lentamente na mente de Isabella, despertando-a de sonhos alegres sobre seu lar.

Ainda semi-adormecida, ela virou-se de bruços e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Em lugar do tecido ligeiramente áspero que cobria seu travesseiro, em casa, cheirando a sol e sabão, seu rosto encontrou a seda macia. Tomando consciência de que não estava em sua própria cama, com sua mãe preparando o desjejum, lá embaixo, Isabella apertou os olhos com força, tentando recapturar os sonhos tranqüilos, mas era tarde demais. Com relutância, virou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

À luz clara da manhã, observou as cortinas azuladas e sua mente clareou. Estava em Wakefield Park. Dormira a noite inteira.

Afastando os cabelos dos olhos, sentou-se na cama e se reclinou nos travesseiros.

– Bom dia, senhorita – Emily cumprimentou-a, postando-se ao lado da cama.

Isabella quase gritou de susto.

– Desculpe! Não tive a intenção de assustá-la – a criada explicou, apressada —, mas sua alteza está lá embaixo e pediu que eu perguntasse à senhorita se gostaria de tomar o café da manhã com ele.

Encorajada pela notícia de que seu primo, o duque, queria vê-la, Isabella afastou as cobertas.

– Passei os seus vestidos – Emily disse, abrindo o armário. – Qual deles quer vestir?

Isabella escolheu o melhor dos cinco, um vestido de musselina preta, com decote quadrado, efeitado nas mangas e na bainha com delicadas flores brancas, que ela mesma bordara durante a tediosa viagem de navio. Recusando a oferta de Emily, que se prontificou a ajudá-la a se vestir, Isabella pôs o vestido e prendeu a faixa preta larga em torno da cintura delgada.

Enquanto Emily arrumava a cama e limpava o quarto imaculado, Isabella sentou-se diante da penteadeira e escovou os cabelos.

– Estou pronta – anunciou ao se levantar. – Pode me dizer onde encontrar... sua alteza?

Afundando os pés no espesso tapete vermelho que cobria o corredor e as escadas, Isabella seguiu Emily até uma porta dupla de mogno entalhado, guardada por dois lacaios. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de respirar fundo para se acalmar, os lacaios abriram a porta com um floreio silencioso e Isabella se viu na entrada de uma sala de, aproximadamente, vinte metros de comprimento, cujo centro era ocupado por uma mesa imensa, também de mogno, encimada por três gigantescos lustres de cristal. Em princípio, pensou que a sala estivesse deserta, enquanto passava os olhos pelas cadeiras de espaldar alto e assento de veludo dourado, alinhadas em torno da mesa interminável. Então, ouviu o farfalhar de papel e aproximou-se da origem do som.

– Bom dia – murmurou.

Carlisle ergueu os olhos para fitá-la e empalideceu.

– Deus todo-poderoso! – exclamou, levantando-se devagar, os olhos esquadrinhando cada detalhe do rosto jovem e exótico a sua frente.

Viu Renée, exatamente como há vira tantos anos antes. Ah, com que clareza, e com que prazer, se lembrava daquele rosto lindo, bem desenhado, com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e cílios espessos circundando olhos da cor do mais valiosos chocolates! Reconheceu os lábios suaves e sorridentes, o nariz pequeno e elegante, a fenda minúscula a repartir o queixo de linhas obstinadas, além dos gloriosos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que caíam sobre os ombros como cascatas de mogno.

Pousando a mão esquerda no encosto da cadeira, a fim de se firmar, ele estendeu a direita para ela.

– Renée... – murmurou.

Sem saber como agir, Isabella pousou a mão na dele, sentindo os dedos longos apertarem os seus.

– Renée – ele repetiu, com um sussurro emocionado, enquanto lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos castanhos.

– O nome de minha mãe era Renée – Isabella falou com suavidade.

Ele apertou ainda mais a mão dela, sacudiu a cabeça e limpou a garganta.

– Sim, sim, claro. Você é a filha de Renée.

Isabella assentiu, notando que o duque era um homem muito alto e muito magro, com olhos castanho-claros que a estudavam em cada detalhe.

– Meu nome é Isabella.

Uma estranha ternura iluminou os olhos dele.

– O meu é Carlisle Victor Cullen.

– Eu... compreendo – ela gaguejou.

– Não, você não compreende – ele a corrigiu com um sorriso afável. Então, envolveu-a em um abraço inesperadamente carinhoso. – Seja bem-vinda – declarou.

E Isabella foi invadida pela estranha sensação de estar em casa.

Ele a libertou com um sorriso tímido e puxou uma cadeira.

– Deve estar faminta. O'Malley! – ele chamou o lacaio que se encontrava plantado ao lado da mesa junto à parede, coberta de travessas de prata. – Estamos famintos, os dois.

– Sim, alteza – o lacaio respondeu prontamente, virando-se para servir dois pratos.

– Peço sinceras desculpas por não haver uma carruagem a sua espera, quando chegou – Carlisle voltou a se dirigir a Isabella. – Não me ocorreu que pudesse chegar antes da data, uma vez que fui informado que os navios que vêm da América costumam se atrasar. Fez boa viagem? – perguntou, enquanto o lacaio colocava diante de Isabella um prato com ovos, batatas, presunto e pãezinhos crocantes.

Lançando um olhar para o conjunto completo de talheres arranjado ao lado de seu prato, Isabella agradeceu em silêncio pela insistência de sua mãe para que ela e Alice aprendessem a usar cada um deles da maneira apropriada.

– Sim, a viagem foi muito agradável – respondeu com um sorriso, antes de acrescentar com timidez: —, alteza.

– Pelo amor de Deus! – Carlisle protestou e riu. – Não creio que tanta formalidade seja necessária entre nós. Se for assim serei obrigado a chamá-la de condessa de Langston, ou lady Isabella. E acho que não vou gostar muito disso. Prefiro ser "tio Carlisle" e, você, Isabella. O que acha?

– Concordo plenamente. Tenho certeza de que jamais me lembraria de responder quando me chamasse de condessa de Langston, seja ela quem for. E lady Isabella não se parece comigo em nada! – ela respondeu de bom humor, descobrindo que a atitude gentil e amigável do duque já fazia brotar uma profunda afeição de seu coração.

Carlisle fitou-a de maneira estranha.

– Mas você é tanto uma coisa, quanto outra. Sua mãe era filha única do conde e da condessa de Langston. Eles morreram quando ela ainda era uma criança, mas o título de origem escocesa passou para ela, por direito de herança. Sendo a filha mais velha de Renée, o título é seu, agora.

Isabella pareceu se divertir com a informação.

– E o que devo fazer com ele? – indagou.

– Faça o que todos nós fazemos: ostente-o – o primo respondeu com uma risada e, então, fez uma pausa enquanto O'Malley finalmente serviu seu prato. – Na verdade, se não estou enganado, além do título você é herdeira de uma pequena propriedade na Escócia, mas não tenho certeza disso. O que sua mãe lhe disse?

– Nada. Mamãe jamais falava da Inglaterra, ou de sua vida aqui. Alice e eu imaginávamos que ela fosse... bem, uma pessoa comum.

– Não havia nada de comum com relação a sua mãe – ele a corrigiu com voz emocionada, mas tratou de se esquivar das perguntas que Isabella estava prestes a fazer. – Um dia, prometo contar tudo a você. Agora, acho que devemos nos conhecer melhor.

Uma hora se passou com rapidez incrível, enquanto Isabella respondia às perguntas de Carlisle. Quando terminaram o desjejum, ela se deu conta de que ele conseguira um relato preciso da história de sua vida, até o momento em que ela batera na porta da mansão Wakefield, com um leitãozinho nos braços. Isabella havia falado dos residentes do vilarejo onde morara antes, do pai e de Jacob. Por alguma razão que ela não pôde compreender, ouvir sobre os dois últimos havia deixado o duque ligeiramente abalado, embora ele houvesse se mostrado muito interessado em saber de ambos. Sobre Renée, ele evitara qualquer interrogatório.

– Confesso que estou confuso quanto ao seu noivado com Jacob Black – Carlisle admitiu, quando ela terminou. – A carta que recebi de seu amigo, o doutor Morrison, não fazia nenhuma menção a isso. Ao contrário, dizia que você e sua irmã encontravam-se sozinhas no mundo. Seu pai chegou a dar permissão para que ficassem noivos?

– Sim e não – Isabella respondeu com honestidade, perguntando-se por que o assunto parecia perturbá-lo tanto. – Jacob e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças, mas papai acreditava que eu deveria esperar até completar dezoito anos, para então ficar noiva. Na opinião dele, trata-se de um compromisso sério demais para ser assumido antes disso.

– Um homem muito sensato, seu pai. Por outro lado, você completou dezoito anos antes de ele morrer, mas ainda não está formalmente noiva de Black. Estou certo?

– Bem, sim.

– Seu pai estava relutante em dar seu consentimento?

– Não, exatamente. Pouco antes do meu décimo oitavo aniversário, a senhora Black, mãe de Jacob, propôs a meu pai que Jacob fizesse uma versão abreviada do Grand Tour, a fim de testar nossos sentimentos e, também, para dar a ele sua última chance de desfrutar da vida de solteiro. Embora Jacob considerasse a idéia completamente sem sentido, papai concordou plenamente com a senhora Black.

– Ao que me parece, seu pai definitivamente relutava em permitir que você se casasse com esse rapaz. Afinal, se vocês já se conheciam há anos, não havia a menor necessidade de um teste de sentimentos. Isso mais me parece uma desculpa do que uma razão. Ao mesmo tempo, tive a impressão de que a mãe de Jacob se opõe ao noivado.

Como o duque desse mostra de estar assumindo posição também desfavorável a Jacob, Isabella descobriu-se obrigada a explicar a embaraçosa verdade.

– Papai não tinha nenhuma reserva quanto à perspectiva de Jacob ser um excelente marido para mim. Porém, tinha sérias dúvidas quanto a minha vida com minha futura sogra. Ela é viúva e muito ligada a Jacob. Além disso, está sempre se achando doente e, em conseqüência, nunca está de bom humor.

– Ah! – o duque exclamou, finalmente compreendo a situação. – E as doenças dela são graves?

Isabella corou.

– Segundo o que meu pai disse a ela em uma ocasião, quando eu estava presente, todas as doenças da senhora Black não passavam de fingimento. Quando jovem, ela realmente sofria de uma certa fraqueza do coração, mas papai afirmou que sair da cama ajudaria muito mais a saúde dela do que enclausurada, mergulhada em autopiedade. Como pode imaginar, eles não se davam muito bem.

– Não só imagino, como também compreendo os motivos! Seu pai estava certo ao fazer objeções ao seu casamento, minha querida. Sua vida teria sido muito infeliz.

– Não serei infeliz – Isabella afirmou, convicta, decidida a se casar com Jacob com ou sem a aprovação do duque. – Jacob está consciente de que a sua mãe usa as doenças para tentar manipulá-lo e não permite que tal ardil o impeça de fazer o que quer. Só concordou com a viagem porque meu pai insistiu que seria o melhor para nós.

– Você recebeu alguma carta dele?

– Só uma, mas Jacob partiu apenas quinze dias antes do acidente de meus pais, há três meses. As cartas enviadas para a Europa demoram mais ou menos o mesmo período para chegar ao seu destino. Escrevi para ele, contando o que aconteceu e, ainda outra vez, pouco antes de tomar o navio para cá, a fim de lhe dar meu endereço aqui. Imagino que ele esteja voltando para casa agora, certo de que está indo ao meu encontro. Eu queria ficar em Nova York e esperar por ele, mas o doutor Morrison não me deu ouvidos. Por alguma razão, ele estava convencido de que os sentimentos de Jacob não resistiriam ao teste de tempo. Sem dúvida, foi o que a senhora Black disse a ele. – suspirou e olhou para a janela. – Ela prefere que o filho se case com alguém de maior importância do que com a filha de um médico sem vintém.

– Eu diria que ela prefere que o filho não se case com ninguém e permaneça preso ao leito da mãe – o duque arriscou. – Uma viúva que se finge doente só pode ser uma mãe possessiva e dominadora.

Como não pudesse negar tal afirmação, em vez de condenar a futura sogra, Isabella decidiu guardar silêncio sobre o assunto.

– Algumas das famílias da vizinhança me ofereceram hospedagem, até Jacob voltar, mas não era uma boa solução. Entre outras coisas, se Jacob me encontrasse na casa de um deles, ficaria furioso.

– Com você?

– Não. Com a mãe, por ela não ter me acolhido em sua casa.

– Ora, o jovem parece um modelo de virtude – Carlisle murmurou, contrafeito, mesmo depois de todas as explicações de Isabella, que deveriam redimir Jacob de qualquer culpa. – Carlisle pousou a mão na dela.

– Vamos esquecer Jacob e ficarmos felizes por você estar na Inglaterra. Conte-me o que está achando daqui.

Isabella lhe disse que havia gostado muito do que vira e Carlisle se pôs a descrever a vida que havia planejado para ela. Para começar, ele queria que ela tivesse um novo guarda-roupa, bem como uma criada treinada para assisti-la. Isabella estava prestes a recusar as duas sugestões, quando viu a figura assustadora encaminhando-se para a mesa com a firmeza de um selvagem perigoso, vestindo calça de couro de gamo colada às pernas musculosas e uma camisa branca, aberta no colarinho. Ele lhe pareceu ainda mais alto e forte do que na véspera. Os cabelos bronzes eram espessos e levemente encaracolados, o nariz reto, os lábios bem desenhados. Não fosse a arrogância da linha do queixo e o cinismo indisfarçável daqueles olhos verdes e frios, Isabella o teria considerado o homem mais atraente que já vira.

– Edward! – Carlisle cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo. – Permita-me apresentá-lo formalmente a Isabella, Edward é meu sobrinho – explicou virando-se para ela.

Sobrinho! Ela havia cultivado a esperança de que ele fosse um mero visitante e, agora, descobria que se tratava de um parente, que provavelmente vivia com Carlisle. A constatação a deixou desolada, ao mesmo tempo em que o orgulho a forçou a empinar o queixo e sustentar o olhar de desafio de Edward. Ele a cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça, antes de se sentar e virar-se para O'Malley.

– Restou alguma comida para mim? – indagou com frieza.

O lacaio hesitou.

– Sim, milorde. Há bastante comida, mas já está fria. Vou até a cozinha, agora mesmo, para providenciar algo quente.

Com isso, saiu da sala de jantar quase correndo.

– Edward – Carlisle falou —, acabei de dizer a Isabella que ela deve contar com uma criada particular, além de providenciar um guarda-roupa apropriado a...

– Não – Edward o interrompeu.

O ímpeto de fugir imediatamente superou todos os demais instintos de Isabella.

– Se me der licença, tio Carlisle, eu... tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar de gratidão e ao mesmo tempo de pedido de desculpas. Então, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro levantou-se. O sobrinho, porém, reclinou-se na cadeira, observando-a sair com ar de tédio.

– Nada disso é culpa de Isabella – Carlisle protestou, assim que os lacaios começaram a fechar a porta atrás dela. – Você tem de compreender...

– Compreender? – Edward voltou a interrompê-lo. – E, por acaso, aquela mendiga chorona compreende que esta é a minha casa e que não a quero aqui?

A porta se fechou, mas Isabella já ouvira o bastante. "Mendiga chorona!" Uma onda de humilhação tomou conta dela. Aparentemente, Carlisle a convidara sem o consentimento do sobrinho.

Quando Isabella entrou no quarto, com rosto pálido, mas controlado, encaminhou-se até seu baú e o abriu.

Na sala de jantar, Carlisle tentava persuadir o homem frio e cínico a sua frente.

– Edward, você não compreende...

– Foi você quem a trouxe para a Inglaterra. Se a quer tanto leve-a para Londres a fim de morar com você.

– Não posso fazer isso! – Carlisle argumentou com veemência. – Ela ainda não está pronta para enfrentar a ton. Há muitas providencias a tomar, antes que ela possa debutar em Londres. Entre outras coisas, Isabella vai precisar de uma acompanhante, em nome das aparências.

Edward fez um sinal impaciente para o lacaio, que mantinha o bule de café suspenso no ar, esperando pela permissão do patrão para servi-lo. Então, virou-se para Carlisle e vociferou:

– Quero-a fora daqui amanhã! Fui claro? Leve-a para Londres ou mande-a de volta para casa, mas tire-a daqui! Não gastarei um centavo com ela. Se quer proporcionar a ela uma temporada londrina, encontre outro meio de arcar com as despesas.

Carlisle massageou as têmporas.

– Edward, sei que não é tão insensível e desumano quanto está tentando parecer. Deixe-me ao menos lhe contar sobre ela.

Recostando-se na cadeira, Edward fitou-o com ar contrariado, mas ouviu o que Carlisle tinha a dizer.

– Os pais dela morreram há alguns meses em um acidente. Em um único dia, Isabella perdeu a mãe, o pai, o lar, a segurança... tudo. – Como Edward permanecesse em silêncio, Carlisle perdeu a paciência. – Diabos! Já se esqueceu de como se sentiu quando perdeu Seth? Isabella perdeu as três pessoas que mais amava, incluindo o jovem com quem iria ficar noiva. Ela é ingênua o bastante para acreditar que o rapaz virá correndo buscá-la dentro de algumas semanas, mas a mãe dele não aprova o casamento. Pode escrever minhas palavras: ele vai ceder às pressões da mãe, agora Isabella está separada dele por um oceano. A irmã se encontra aos cuidados da duquesa de Claremont. Portanto, até mesmo a companhia da irmã é negada a Isabella, agora. Pense em como ela se sente, Edward! Você sabe o que é enfrentar a morte e a perda... ou já se esqueceu da dor?

Percebendo que suas palavras haviam exercido o efeito desejado, pois Edward estremeceu diante das lembranças amargas, Carlisle suavizou o tom de voz.

– Ela é uma criança inocente e perdida, Edward. Não tem mais ninguém no mundo além de mim... e de você, goste disso ou não. Pense nela como pensaria em Seth nas mesmas circunstâncias. Mas Isabella possui coragem e orgulho. Por exemplo, embora ela tenha rido ao me contar, percebi que a recepção que teve aqui, ontem, a humilhou terrivelmente. Se Isabella sentir que não é desejada, encontrará um meio de partir. E se isso acontecer, jamais serei capaz de perdoá-lo, Edward.

Com expressão sombria, Edward se levantou.

– Por acaso, ela é mais um de seus filhos bastardos?

Carlisle empalideceu.

– Meu Deus! Claro que não! Pense no que está dizendo! Acha que eu anunciaria o noivado de vocês, caso ela fosse minha filha?

Em vez de acalmar Edward, o argumento o fez lembrar do anúncio de noivado que o enfurecera.

– Se o seu anjinho é tão corajoso e inocente, por que aceitou entregar o corpo para mim em troca de um casamento?

– Ora, ela não tem conhecimento do anúncio que fiz – Carlisle replicou, como se aquele fosse um detalhe sem a menor importância. – Pode-se dizer que eu me entusiasmei demais com a idéia. Garanto uma coisa: Isabella não tem o menor desejo de se casar com você.

A expressão glacial de Edward começou a amolecer e Carlisle se agarrou à oportunidade.

– Duvido que Isabella o aceitasse, mesmo que você a quisesse. Você é muito cínico e endurecido para uma moça idealista e tão bem-educada quanto ela. Isabella admirava o pai e me disse abertamente que pretende se casar com um homem como ele: sensível, gentil e idealista. E você , meu caro, não é nada disso. Arrisco-me a dizer que se Isabella soubesse que está supostamente noiva de você, preferiria a morte a...

– Acho que já entendi – Edward o interrompeu, irritado.

– Ótimo – Carlisle concluiu com um sorriso satisfeito. – Agora, posso sugerir mantermos o anúncio de noivado em segredo por enquanto? Pensarei em uma maneira de rescindi-lo, sem causar embaraços a nenhuma de vocês dois, mas não podemos fazer isso imediatamente. Ela é uma criança, Edward, uma criança orgulhosa e cheia de coragem, que está se esforçando para sobreviver em um mundo cruel, para o qual não está preparada. Se revogarmos o noivado cedo demais, ela vai ser objeto de chacotas em Londres. Vão dizer que você bateu os olhos nela e desistiu do compromisso.

A visão de um par de olhos chocolates, circundados por cílios longos e espessos, em um rosto bonito demais para ser real, ocupou a mente de Edward. Ele se lembrou do sorriso encantador que lhe curvara os lábios, pouco antes de ela se dar conta da presença dele na sala. Pensando melhor, Isabella realmente parecia uma criança vulnerável.

– Por favor, fale com ela – Carlisle implorou.

– Farei isso – Edward concordou em tom seco.

– Mas tente fazê-la se sentir bem-vinda.

– Isso vai depender de como ela vai se comportar quando eu a encontrar.

No quarto, Isabella retirou mais algumas roupas do armário e atirou-as no baú, enquanto as palavras de Edward Cullen ecoavam em sua mente. Mendiga chorona... Não a quero aqui.. Mendiga chorona... Deu-se conta, mais uma vez se sentindo à beira da histeria, de que não encontrara um novo lar. O destino estivera apenas fazendo uma brincadeira cruel com seu coração. Endireitou-se para voltar ao armário e retirar o restante de suas roupas, mas teve um sobressalto ao deparar com a figura ameaçadora à porta, de braços cruzados. Furiosa consigo mesma por ter permitido que ele percebesse o seu susto, Isabella empinou o queixo com ousadia, determinada a impedir que ele voltasse a intimidá-la.

– Alguém deveria tê-lo ensinado a bater antes de entrar – declarou.

– Bater? – ele repetiu em tom sarcástico. – Mesmo quando a porta estiver aberta? – Baixou os olhos para o baú. – Está de partida?

– É evidente que sim.

– Por quê?

– Porque não sou uma mendiga chorona e detesto ser um fardo para quem quer que seja.

Em vez de se mostrar culpado por ela ter ouvido suas palavras cruéis, Edward reprimiu um sorriso divertido.

– Ninguém a ensinou a não ouvir atrás das portas?

– Não fiz isso! – Isabella protestou, irada. – Você assassinou o meu caráter em voz tão alta, que devem ter ouvido em Londres!

– Para onde pretende ir? – ele perguntou, ignorando a crítica.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Responda a minha pergunta! – Edward ordenou com frieza.

Isabella estudou-o da cabeça aos pés. Apoiado no batente da porta, ele parecia perigoso e invencível. Na verdade, parecia disposto a arrancar aquela resposta a qualquer preço. Em vez de lhe proporcionar tal satisfação, ela declarou:

– Tenho algum dinheiro. Encontrarei um lugar para morar na vila.

– É mesmo? – ele indagou com sarcasmo. – Só por curiosidade, o que vai ser quando esse "algum dinheiro" acabar?

– Vou trabalhar!

Edward continuou a encará-la com ar irônico.

– Que idéia emocionante! Uma mulher que realmente deseja trabalhar! Diga-me que tipo de trabalho sabe fazer. Pode puxar um arado?

– Não...

– Pregar uma tábua?

– Não.

– Ordenhar uma vaca?

– Não!

– Vejo que é inútil, tanto para si mesma, quando para qualquer outra pessoa.

– Não é verdade! – Isabella defendeu-se. – Sou capaz de fazer muitas coisas, como costurar, cozinhar e...

– E fazer com que todos os habitantes da vila comentem sobre os monstruosos Cullen, que a expulsaram da sua propriedade? Esqueça. Não vou permitir.

– Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua permissão – Isabella retrucou com arrogância.

Apanhado de surpresa, Edward permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Homens adultos raramente se atreviam a desafiá-lo, mas ali estava uma garota que não hesitara em fazê-lo. Se não estivesse tão contrariado com a situação, Edward teria lhe dado um tapinha no ombro, com um sorriso de admiração pela coragem. Reprimindo o impulso incomum de suavizar o tom de voz, tratou de mantê-lo frio.

– Se está tão ansiosa para pagar pelo próprio sustento, o que eu duvido, pode fazer isso aqui mesmo.

– Sinto muito – ela anunciou com calma estudada —, mas não vai dar certo.

– Por que não?

– Porque simplesmente não consigo me imaginar fazendo reverências, me encolhendo e tremendo de medo, toda vez que você passa, como seus criados fazem. Aquele pobre homem com o dente inflamado quase desmaiou quando você...

– Quem? – Edward indagou, confuso.

– O senhor O'Malley.

– E quem é o senhor O'Malley?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Nem sabe os nomes de seus criados, não é? O senhor O'Malley é o lacaio que foi providenciar o seu desjejum e está com o rosto tão inchado...

Edward girou nos calcanhares.

– Carlisle quer que você fique aqui. Ponto final. – Já à porta, virou-se para fitá-la com seu olhar duro e ameaçador. – Se está pensando em partir, contrariando minhas ordens, devo avisá-la para não fazê-lo. Vai me obrigar a persegui-la e garanto que não vai gostar nem um pouco do que acontecerá quando eu a encontrar. Acredite em mim.

– Não tenho medo das suas ameaças – Isabella mentiu, tentando pensar depressa nas alternativas de que dispunha. Não queria magoar Carlisle com sua partida, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia ser uma "mendiga" na casa de Edward. Ignorando o brilho perigoso naqueles fascinantes olhos verdes, declarou: – Ficarei, mas pretendo trabalhar pelo meu sustento.

– Certo – Edward falou, com a estranha sensação de que ela estava saindo vitoriosa daquele conflito.

Virou-se para sair, quando Isabella perguntou em tom profissional:

– Posso saber quanto vou receber de salário?

Edward respirou fundo, preste a perder a paciência.

– Está tentando me irritar?

– De maneira alguma. Só quero saber quanto vou ganhar, a fim de poder fazer meus planos para o dia em que... – Isabella calou-se ao vê-lo sair sem dizer mais nada.

Carlisle mandou a criada convidá-la para almoçar com ele. O almoço foi muito agradável, uma vez que Edward estava ausente. Porém, a tarde se arrastou lentamente e, sem mais suportar a inquietação, Isabella decidiu sair para um passeio. Ao vê-la descer a escada, o mordomo abriu a porta da frente. A fim de mostrar a ele que não guardava ressentimento pelo que acontecera na véspera, Isabella sorriu.

– Muito obrigada, senhor...

– Amun Northrup – ele completou com expressão cuidadosamente contida.

– Amun? – Isabella repetiu, na tentativa de puxar conversa. – É seu nome de batismo ou sobrenome?

– É... meu nome, senhorita – ele respondeu, parecendo surpreso e constrangido.

– Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui? – ela persistiu.

Amun cruzou as mãos atrás das costas com ar solene.

– Há nove gerações, minha família serve os Cullen, senhorita. Espero cumprir essa tradição honrosa como meus antepassados.

– Compreendo – Isabella murmurou, contendo o impulso de rir diante do profundo orgulho que ele revelava pelo trabalho que parecia não envolver nada mais que abrir e fechar portas para as pessoas.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele acrescentou:

– Se tiver qualquer problema com os criados, basta me comunicar, senhorita. Como chefe da criadagem, cabe a mim providenciar para que quaisquer falhas sejam imediatamente remediadas.

– Tenho certeza de que isso não vai acontecer. Todos aqui são muito eficientes – Isabella elogiou com gentileza.

Eficientes demais, pensou, ao sair para o jardim banhado pelo sol.

Atravessou os gramados e deu a volta na casa, decidida a visitar os estábulos e conhecer os cavalos. Como pretendesse se aproximar deles, lembrou-se de que maças eram excelentes para amansá-los. Assim, encaminhou-se para a cozinha, seguindo as orientações fornecidas pelos jardineiros.

A cozinha gigantesca encontrava-se repleta de criadas. Umas preparavam massa de pão, outras mexiam em panelas ou cortavam verduras. No centro da confusão, um homem muito gordo, vestindo um imenso avental branco e empunhando uma colher de pau, gritava instruções em inglês e francês.

Isabella se aproximou de uma mulher que trabalhava na mesa mais próxima.

– Por favor, pode me dizer onde encontrar maças e cenouras?

A mulher lançou um olhar hesitante para o homem do avental branco, que fitava Isabella como se estivesse prestes a atacá-la com sua colher. Então, desapareceu por uma porta, retornando um minuto depois trazendo duas maças e duas cenouras.

– Obrigada, senhora...

– Northrup, senhorita – a mulher informou, constrangida.

– Ora, já conheci o seu marido, o mordomo – Isabella comentou com um sorriso —, mas ele não me disse que a senhora também trabalhava aqui.

– O senhor Northrup é meu cunhado – a outra corrigiu-a,

– Ah, sim – Isabella murmurou, percebendo a relutância da mulher em conversar diante do homem gordo e temperamental que parecia ser o chefe. – Bem, tenha um bom dia, senhora Northrup.

Um caminho de pedras que seguia ao lado do bosque levava aos estábulos. Isabella caminhou sem pressa, admirando a vista dos gramados e jardins espetaculares a sua esquerda. De repente, um movimento súbito a poucos metros dali a fez parar. Próximo ao local onde, entre o caminho e o bosque, parte do lixo era tratado para se transformar em adubo, um grande animal cinzento farejava o chão. Ao sentir a presença de Isabella sentiu o sangue gelar. Era um lobo!

Paralisada pelo terror, Isabella ficou onde estava, com medo de fazer qualquer movimento ou ruído. Os pêlos cinzentos do lobo, apesar de muito espessos, não escondiam suas costelas protuberantes, o que indicava magreza excessiva. Portanto, a conclusão de Isabella foi que o animal estava faminto e, provavelmente, disposto a comer o que encontrasse. Inclusive ela mesma. Cuidadosamente, Isabella deu um passo para trás, na direção da casa.

O animal rosnou, erguendo o lábio superior, exibindo os dentes enormes e brancos. Isabella reagiu automaticamente, atirando as maças e as cenouras na direção dele, a fim de distraí-lo da intenção óbvia de atacá-la. Porém, em vez de se atirar sobre o alimento, como ela esperava, o lobo correu para o bosque, com o rabo entre as pernas. Isabella girou nos calcanhares e correu na direção da casa, entrando pela primeira porta que avistou. Então, foi até a janela e descobriu que o animal, parcialmente escondido pelas árvores, observava as maças e cenouras com olhar faminto.

– Algo errado, senhorita? – um lacaio perguntou, interrompendo sua caminhada apressada na direção da cozinha.

– Vi um animal – Isabella explicou, ofegante. – Acho que é um... – Viu o lobo deixar sorrateiramente seu esconderijo, abocanhar os alimentos atirados por ela e correr de volta para o bosque, ainda com o rabo entre as pernas. Ora, ele estava assustado! E faminto. – Vocês têm cães aqui? – perguntou, achando que poderia ter cometido um erro que a faria parecer extremamente ignorante.

– Sim, senhorita, muitos.

– Algum deles é grande, magro e cinzento?

– Esse é o velho cachorro do lorde, Willie. Está sempre por aí, implorando comida. Não é perigoso, se é isso o que a preocupa. A senhorita o viu?

– Sim – Isabella respondeu, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si, ao se lembrar do pobre animal procurando por comida em meio ao lixo. – Ele está morrendo de fome! Alguém deveria alimentá-lo.

– Willie sempre se comporta como se estivesse faminto – o lacaio esclareceu em tom indiferente. – O lorde diz que se ele comer mais, vai acabar gordo demais para andar.

– Se comer menos, ficará fraco demais para viver – Isabella retrucou, furiosa.

Não era difícil imaginar aquele sujeito sem coração deixando o próprio cachorro morrer de fome. Irada, voltou à cozinha e pediu mais maças, cenouras e um prato com restos de comida.

Apesar da simpatia que sentia pelo animal, Isabella teve de lutar para dominar o medo, enquanto se aproximava do bosque, de onde ele a observava. Lembrando-se da garantia do lacaio sobre o cachorro, sim, apenas um cachorro, não ser perigoso, ela se aproximou o máximo que sua coragem lhe permitiu, estendendo o prato.

– Aqui, Willie – chamou com voz suave. – Trouxe comida para você.

Com passos tímidos, aproximou-se mais um pouco. Willie empinou as orelhas e voltou a exibir os dentes afiados. Perdendo de vez a coragem, Isabella deixou o prato no chão, virou-se e correu para os estábulos.

Jantou com Carlisle e, como Edward estivesse ausente de novo, a refeição foi muito agradável. Porém, quando Carlisle se retirou, ela se viu mais uma vez sem ter o que fazer. Além do passeio até os estábulos e de sua aventura com Willie, Isabella não fizera nada além de passear para lá e para cá, completamente ociosa. Decidiu começar a trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Estava habituada a estar ocupada e precisava desesperadamente encontrar um modo de preencher o seu tempo. Não mencionara a Carlisle sua intenção de trabalhar por seu sustento, se sentiria aliviado pelo fato de ela se tornar útil, poupando-o de novas explosões iradas do sobrinho temperamental.

Subiu para o quarto e passou o resto da noite tentando escrever uma carta alegre e otimista para Alice.

* * *

_Esse Edward sabe como deixar alguém nervoso, em?_

_Eu amo o Willie! kkkk, esse animal tem um misterio kkkkk_

_Meninas, eu vou afirmar algo aqui, o Edward vai ficar tão louco com a nossa anjinha, que não vai ter paz um segundo kkkk... A Bella veio para sacudir a vida desse homem!_

_Então flores... Até Quinta-feira! Boa Quarta para vocês! Que Deus abençõe o nosso dia e derrame o seu amor sobre nós e nossas famílias!_

**_Até Quinta! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Booooa Noitee Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... _

_Nesse capítulo nossa Bellinha já sofrer mais um pouco! Aff essa coitada sofre! Mais o nosso Lorde malvado vai deixar a coração de gelo derreter um pouquinho, e vai se aproximar um pouquinho da Bella! Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella acordou cedo, ao som do canto dos pássaros. Virando-se na cama, olhou pela janela aberta e deparou com o céu muito azul, pontilhado de nuvens brancas. Definitivamente, o dia convidava à vida ao ar livre.

Sem perder tempo, lavou-se e se vestiu, antes de ir para a cozinha à procura de comida para Willie. Edward Cullen fora sarcástico ao perguntar se ela era capaz de puxar um arado, pregar uma tábua ou ordenhar uma vaca. Bem, Isabella não se acreditava capaz de fazer as duas primeiras, mas vira vacas serem ordenhadas, várias vezes, em casa. A tarefa não lhe parecera difícil. Além do mais, depois de seis semanas confinada em um navio, qualquer atividade física seria bem-vinda.

Estava prestes a sair da cozinha, quando um pensamento súbito lhe ocorreu. Ignorando o olhar irado do homem de avental, que a observava como se ela fosse uma louca invadindo o seu reino, ela se dirigiu à Sra. Northrup.

– Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar, aqui na cozinha? – perguntou.

A Sra. Northrup arregalou os olhos.

– Não, claro que não.

Isabella suspirou.

– Nesse caso, pode me dizer onde encontrar as vacas?

– As vacas? – a outra repetiu, chocada. – Para quê?

– Vou ordenhá-las.

A mulher empalideceu, mas não disse nada. Após um momento, Isabella deu de ombros e saiu, decidida a descobrir por si mesma onde ficavam as vacas. Seguiu na direção do bosque, à procura de Carlisle. No mesmo instante, a Sra. Northrup limpou a farinha das mãos e foi ao encontro do Sr. Northrup, na porta da frente.

Ao se aproximar das árvores, Isabella avistou Willie. Por um momento, distraiu-se com o pensamento de que tal nome não combinava muito bem com um animal tão grande, de aspecto tão feroz. Embora continuasse sentindo medo, aproximou-se mais do que na véspera, antes de colocar o prato de sobras no chão e murmurar:

– Veja, Willie, eu trouxe o café da manhã. Venha comer.

Os olhos do animal pousaram na comida, mas ele não se moveu.

– Não quer chegar um pouquinho mais perto? – Isabella insistiu, determinada a fazer amizade com o cachorro de Edward Cullen, já que o dono era inatingível.

Infelizmente, o cão não se mostrou mais amigável que o dono, limitando-se a fitá-la com olhar desconfiado e ameaçador. Com um suspiro, Isabella se afastou, deixando o prato no chão.

Um jardineiro lhe explicou onde encontrar as vacas e Isabella foi até o celeiro, impecavelmente limpo e bem cuidado. Então, parou diante de uma dúzia de vacas, que a observavam com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. Apanhou um banquinho e um balde e se aproximou da mais gorda.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou-a e afagou-lhe a cabeça, enquanto tentava reunir coragem.

Agora que se via diante da tarefa imposta por si mesma, já não tinha certeza de que sabia como proceder. Após alguns instantes de hesitação, Isabella se sentou no banquinho e posicionou o balde sob as tetas da vaca. Lentamente, arregaçou as mangas do vestido e ajeitou a saia em torno de si. Sem perceber a presença do homem que acabara de entrar, afagou o flanco do animal e respirou fundo.

– Devo ser totalmente honesta com você – confessou em voz alta. – A verdade é que nunca fiz isso antes.

Tal admissão interrompeu as passadas largas de Edward, que parou para observá-la com olhar divertido. Sentada no banquinho, ela mais parecia uma princesa ocupando seu trono. Seu perfil bem desenhado era realçado pelos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que brilhavam aos raios do sol que invadiam o celeiro.

Quando Isabella se abaixou para ajeitar melhor o balde, Edward não pode deixar de notar as curvas promissoras dos seios fartos, insinuados pelo decote do vestido preto. As palavras que ela pronunciou a seguir forçaram-no a reprimir uma gargalhada.

– Isso vai ser tão embaraçoso para mim quanto para você.

Isabella estendeu as mãos e tocou as tetas da vaca, encolhendo-se com uma careta de desgosto. Respirou fundo e tentou novamente, apertando com rapidez, duas vezes seguidas, antes de encolher de novo. Então, espiou dentro do balde, cheia de esperança. Não havia nem uma gota de leite.

– Ah, por favor, não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis – implorou à vaca.

Repetiu o processo mais duas vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Frustrada, na terceira tentativa, apertou as tetas com força excessiva , fazendo a vaca virar a cabeça e lhe lançar um olhar furioso.

– Estou fazendo a minha parte – Isabella declarou, devolvendo o olhar maligno. – O mínimo que você poderia fazer é a sua.

Atrás dela, uma voz masculina advertiu:

– O leite vai coalhar, se continuar olhando para ela desse jeito.

Sobressaltada, Isabella virou-se no banquinho.

– Você! – exclamou, mortificada pela cena que ele acabara de testemunhar. – Por que tem de ser sempre tão sorrateiro? O mínimo que poderia fazer é...

– Bater? – ele sugeriu, esforçando-se para não rir. – Costuma conversar com animais com freqüência?

Isabella não sentia a menor disposição para se submeter a zombarias e, pelo brilho nos olhos dele, era exatamente o que Edward estava fazendo. Com toda a dignidade que lhe restava se levantou e alisou a saia. Então, tentou passar por ele.

Com um movimento rápido, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

– Não vai terminar a ordenha?

– Você já sabe que não posso.

– Por que não?

Isabella empinou o queixo e fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

– Porque não sei como fazê-lo.

– Quer aprender?

– Não. Se tirar a mão do meu braço – ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que arrancava o braço do aperto firme —, vou procurar outra coisa que eu possa fazer para pagar pelo meu sustento aqui.

Sentiu o olhar dele segui-la, enquanto se afastava, mas sua atenção foi logo distraída, quando ela avistou Willie, em seu esconderijo atrás das árvores, a observá-la. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. Acabara de ser intimidada por uma vaca e por nada no mundo permitiria que um cachorro fizesse o mesmo.

Edward observou-a desaparecer e, então, afastou da mente a imagem da garota angelical e voltou ao trabalho que abandonara quando Amun o informara de que a srta. Swan fora ordenhar as vacas.

Retomando seu lugar atrás da escrivaninha, dirigiu-se ao seu secretário.

– Onde estávamos, Benjamin?

– O senhor estava ditando uma carta para o seu homem em Delhi, milorde.

Tendo falhado em sua tentativa com a vaca, Isabella procurou pelo jardineiro que lhe explicara como chegar ao celeiro. Aproximou-se dele e perguntou se poderia ajudar a plantar os bulbos que os demais estavam colocando nos canteiros circulares.

– Cuide dos seus afazeres no celeiro e fique fora do nosso caminho, mulher! – ele respondeu, mal-humorado.

Isabella desistiu. Sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar que não tinha afazeres no celeiro, deu a volta na casa e foi para o único lugar onde estaria realmente capacitada a realizar algo útil: a cozinha.

Assim que a viu desaparecer no caminho de pedra, o jardineiro largou sua pá e saiu à procura de Amun.

Sem ser notada, Isabella permaneceu ao lado da porta da cozinha por algum tempo. Oito criadas trabalhavam, preparando uma refeição, cujo prato principal parecia ser ensopado de carne com verduras, além de pão e meia dúzia de outros acompanhamentos. Desolada com as duas tentativas frustradas de ser útil, tratou de ser certificar de que seria realmente capaz de desempenhar aquela tarefa. Então, aproximou-se do temperamental cozinheiro francês.

– Eu gostaria de ajudar.

– Non! – ele gritou, evidentemente confundindo-a com uma criada, por causa do vestido preto simples. – Saia! Saia daqui! Vá cuidar do seu trabalho!

Isabella já estava cansada de ser tratada como uma idiota inútil. Com voz educada, porém firme, argumentou:

– Posso ajudar aqui e é óbvio, pelo modo como todas estão trabalhando, que o senhor está precisando de mais gente.

O cozinheiro pareceu prestes a explodir.

– Você não foi treinada! – o outro trovejou. – Saia! Quando Demetri precisar, ele pedirá ajuda e ele mesmo cuidará do seu treinamento.

– Não há absolutamente nada de complicado na preparação de um ensopado, monsieur – Isabella persistiu, exasperada. Ignorando a tonalidade escarlate que tomara conta das faces do homem, diante da maneira insolente como ela se referia a sua culinária complexa, continuou: – Tudo o que se tem de fazer é cortar as verduras nesta mesa e jogá-las naquela panela.

O cozinheiro emitiu um som abafado, antes de arrancar o avental.

– Farei com que seja expulsa desta casa dentro de cinco minutos! – ele anunciou, ao sair da cozinha.

Nos momentos de silêncio tenso que se seguiram, Isabella olhou em volta, para as criadas que a fitavam, petrificadas, com expressões que iam da simpatia ao divertimento.

– Meus Deus, menina – uma senhora de meia-idade falou, limpando a farinha das mãos. – O que deu em você para provocá-lo? Ele vai mesmo exigir que seja expulsa desta casa.

Exceto por Emily, a criada que cuidava do quarto de Isabella, aquela era a primeira voz amigável que ela ouvia entre os criados da propriedade. Infelizmente, estava tão arrasada por ter criado problemas, quando só queria ajudar, que a simpatia da mulher quase a reduziu às lágrimas.

– Não que você estivesse errada ao dizer que é simples fazer um ensopado – a criada continuou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Qualquer uma de nós poderia se encarregar da cozinha sem André, mas o lorde faz questão do melhor e André é considerado o melhor cozinheiro do país. Agora, convém você arrumar as suas coisas, pois não há dúvida de que será demitida imediatamente.

– Não sou uma criada, mas sim uma hóspede – Isabella informou-a em voz baixa. – Pensei que a senhora Northrup tivesse informado vocês sobre isso.

A mulher se limitou a fitá-la, boquiaberta.

– Não, senhorita, ela não disse nada. Os criados são proibidos de conversar e a senhora Northrup seria a última a desobedecer às ordens, pois é parente do senhor Amun Northrup, o mordomo. Eu sabia que tínhamos uma hóspede, mas... – Lançou um olhar para o vestido simples de Isabella, provocando-lhe intenso rubor nas faces. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

Os ombros de Isabella vergaram de frustração e desespero.

– Não, mas gostaria de preparar um cataplasma para aliviar a dor de dente do senhor O'Malley. Só preciso de alguns ingredientes simples.

A mulher se apresentou como a Sra. Craddock e lhe mostrou onde encontrar os ingredientes que desejava. Isabella se pôs a trabalhar, temendo que o "lorde" entrasse na cozinha a qualquer momento e a humilhasse publicamente.

Edward acabara de retomar a carta que havia parado de ditar ao ser informado de que Isabella fora ordenhar as vacas, quando Amun bateu na porta de novo,

– O que foi, agora? – indagou, impaciente, ao ver o mordomo entrar.

– Foi à senhorita Swan novamente, milorde. Ela... bem... ela tentou ajudar o jardineiro-chefe a plantar bulbos. Ele a confundiu com uma criada e, agora que o informei de que ela é uma hóspede, está preocupado em saber se o senhor está descontente com o trabalho dele e, por isso, mandou-a até lá para...

– Diga ao jardineiro – Edward o interrompeu com voz gelada – que volte ao trabalho. Então, diga à senhorita Swan para ficar fora do caminho dele. E você – acrescentou em tom ameaçador – fique fora do meu! Tenho trabalho a fazer. – Virou-se para o secretário e inquiriu: – Onde estávamos, Benjamin?

– Na carta para o seu homem em Delhi, milorde.

Edward havia ditado apenas duas linhas, quando ouviu uma comoção do outro lado da porta de seu escritório. Um segundo depois, a porta se abriu e o cozinheiro entrou, seguido pelo desesperado Amun, que tentava impedi-lo de todas as maneiras.

– Ou ela sai ou saio eu! – monsieur Demetri declarou aos brados, encaminhando-se para a escrivaninha de Edward. – Não admito que aquela ruivinha ponha os pés na minha cozinha!

Com calma assustadora, Edward colocou a pena na mesa e ergueu os olhos para o cozinheiro.

– O que disse?

– Disse que não admito...

– Saia – Edward ordenou com voz macia.

O cozinheiro empalideceu.

– Oui – respondeu, apressado, recuando alguns passos. – Voltarei para a cozinha...

– Saia da minha casa – Edward esclareceu – e da minha propriedade. Agora!

Pondo-se de pé, Edward saiu do escritório e marchou para a cozinha.

As criadas ficaram petrificadas ao vê-lo.

– Alguma de vocês sabe cozinhar? – ele perguntou, sem preâmbulos.

Imediatamente, Isabella concluiu que o cozinheiro pedira demissão por causa dela. Horrorizada com a idéia, adiantou-se, mas o olhar de Edward indicou que se ela se oferecesse para ocupar a posição, as conseqüências poderiam ser nefastas. Ele olhou em volta, furioso e contrariado.

– Será possível que ninguém aqui sabe cozinhar? – repetiu.

A sra. Craddock hesitou e, então, falou:

– Eu sei milorde.

– Ótimo. A partir de agora, é a responsável pela cozinha. No futuro, por favor, dispense aqueles molhos franceses horríveis que tenho sido obrigado a comer. – Com isso, Edward virou-se para Isabella e ordenou: – Fique longe do celeiro, dos jardins e da cozinha!

Ele saiu e as criadas se viraram para Isabella com um misto de choque e gratidão. Envergonhada pelos problemas que havia causado, ela se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e continuar a preparar o cataplasma para o Sr. O'Malley.

– Ao trabalho! – a sra. Craddock ordenou a todas com um sorriso. – Temos de provar ao lorde que somos capazes de cuidar da cozinha, sem termos nossos tímpanos ofendidos, ou nossas mãos atingidas por colheres de pau!

Isabella ergueu os olhos, fitando a mulher com olhar surpreso e horrorizado.

– Ele é um tirano cruel – a sra. Craddock explicou, referindo-se ao cozinheiro francês. – Somos profundamente gratas por ter-nos livrado dele.

Com exceção do dia em que seus pais haviam morrido, Isabella não se lembrava de ter tido um dia pior em sua vida. Apanhou a mistura que seu pai a ensinara preparar para aliviar dores de dente e saiu.

Como não encontrasse O'Malley, procurou por Amun e o encontrou saindo de um aposento repleto de livros. Lá dentro, avistou Edward sentado a uma escrivaninha, conversando com um homem de óculos.

– Senhor Northrup – chamou com voz sufocada e estendeu-lhe a mistura —, poderia fazer a gentileza de entregar isto ao senhor O'Malley? Diga a ele para aplicar o cataplasma sobre o dente e a gengiva, várias vezes ao dia. Vai ajudar a tirar a dor e diminuir o inchaço.

Distraído mais uma vez pelo som de vozes próximas à porta de seu escritório, Edward largou o papel que estivera lendo, levantou-se para abrir a porta. Sem perceber a presença de Isabella, que já subia a escada, dirigiu-se a Amun:

– Que diabo ela fez desta vez?

– Ela... ele fez um remédio para o dente de O'Malley, milorde – o mordomo respondeu com voz tensa, apontando um dedo trêmulo para a escada.

Edward virou-se e estreitou os olhos ao deparar com a figura delicada e cheia de curvas que subia a escada.

– Isabella – chamou.

Ela virou-se, preparada para ouvir um sermão rude, mas ele falou com voz controlada, embora autoritária.

– Não use mais roupas pretas. Não gosto.

– Sinto muito se as minhas roupas o ofendem – ela respondeu com dignidade —, mas estou de luto pela morte de meus pais.

Edward franziu o cenho, porém esperou que ela desaparecesse para voltar a se dirigir a Northrup.

– Mande alguém até Londres para comprar roupas decentes para ela. Então, livre-se daqueles trapos pretos.

Quando Carlisle desceu para o almoço, Isabella se sentou ao lado dele, em postura submissa.

– Meu Deus, menina! O que aconteceu? Está pálida como um fantasma.

Isabella confessou suas desventuras da manhã e Carlisle ouviu os lábios trêmulos de riso.

– Excelente! – exclamou quando ela terminou. – Vá em frente e vire a vida de Edward de pernas para o ar, minha querida. É exatamente do que ele precisa. Na superfície, ele pode parecer frio e duro, mas se trata de mera aparência. A mulher certa será capaz de descobrir a gentileza que se esconde dentro dele. E quando isso acontecer, Edward vai fazê-la muito feliz. Entre outras coisas, ele é um homem muito generoso...

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando a frase interrompida no ar. Isabella se sentiu constrangida diante do olhar atento do primo e se perguntou se Carlisle poderia estar acalentando alguma esperança de que ela fosse essa mulher. Além de não acreditar que houvesse nem sequer uma fibra de gentileza em Edward Cullen, ela não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ele. Porém, em vez de dizer isso ao bondoso Carlisle, mudou de assunto com muito tato.

– Devo receber notícias de Jacob nas próximas semanas.

– Ah, sim... Jacob – ele murmurou com expressão sombria.

No dia seguinte, levou Isabella para um passeio de carruagem pela vila mais próxima e, embora o que visse provocasse imensa saudade de casa, Isabella adorou a saída. Flores desabrochavam em todos os lugares: em floreiras, onde eram tratadas com cuidado e carinho, e nas montanhas e campos, onde ficavam aos cuidados somente da mãe natureza. A vila era linda com suas casinhas caiadas e ruas de paralelepípedos. Isabella se apaixonou instantaneamente pelo lugar.

Toda vez que saíam de uma das pequenas lojas, os habitantes da vila paravam, tiravam o chapéu e se curvavam. Dirigiam-se a Carlisle como "alteza" e, embora ele não soubesse o nome de nenhum deles, tratava a todos com simpatia e simplicidade, sem dar a menor atenção à diferença social que os separava.

Quando retornaram a Wakefield Park, naquela tarde, Isabella se sentia bem mais otimista com relação a sua nova vida e já nutria esperanças de poder conhecer melhor os habitantes da vila.

A fim de evitar novos problemas para si mesma, limitou as atividades do resto do dia à leitura em seu quarto, além de duas excursões ao bosque, onde tentou sem sucesso maior aproximação de Willie.

Antes do jantar, deitou-se e dormiu, refletindo que novos conflitos entre ela e Edward Cullen poderiam ser evitados, se ela se mantivesse fora do caminho dele, como fizera o dia todo.

Estava enganada. Quando acordou, Emily guardava uma porção de vestidos coloridos no armário.

– Não são meus – Isabella informou-a com voz sonolenta, ao se levantar.

– São sim, senhorita! – Emily corrigiu-a com entusiasmo. – O lorde mandou comprá-los em Londres.

– Por favor, diga a ele que não vou usá-los – Isabella pediu com gentileza, apesar do tom firme.

– Ah, não, senhorita! Não posso fazer isso!

– Pois eu posso! – Isabella declarou, abrindo o outro armário, a fim de apanhar um de seus vestidos.

– Não estão mais aí – Emily explicou, aflita. – Eu os levei embora. Foram ordens do lorde...

– Entendo – Isabella tranqüilizou-a, embora fosse invadida por uma fúria que jamais se imaginara capaz de sentir.

– Senhorita – a criada chamou, torcendo as mãos —, o lorde disse que poderei assumir a posição de sua criada pessoal, se meus serviços forem satisfatórios.

– Não preciso de uma criada, Emily.

Os ombros da moça vergaram.

– Seria bem melhor do que minhas tarefas atuais...

– Está bem – Isabella concedeu, incapaz de resistir ao tom de súplica de Emily. – O que uma "criada pessoal" faz?

– Bem, devo ajudá-la a se vestir e cuidar para que seus vestidos estejam sempre limpos e passados. E também devo arrumar seus cabelos. Posso? A senhorita tem cabelos tão lindos e minha mãe sempre diz que tenho jeito para isso.

Isabella concordou, não porque fizesse questão de ter os cabelos arrumados, mas porque precisava de tempo para se acalmar, antes de enfrentar Edward Cullen. Uma hora depois, usando um vestido de seda cor de pêssego, com delicados laços de cetim da mesma cor, Isabella examinou seu reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça, de onde cachos cor de mogno saltavam em um arranjo sofisticado, entremeados por fitas idênticas às do vestido. Suas faces apresentavam-se coradas pela raiva e seus olhos chocolates faiscavam de ressentimento e vergonha.

Nunca vira, nem imaginara um vestido tão maravilhoso quanto aquele e, também, nunca sentira tamanho desprazer com sua própria aparência. Não a agradava em nada ser forçada a desrespeitar a morte recente de seus pais.

– Ah, senhorita! – Emily exclamou, cruzando as mãos diante do peito. – Está tão linda! O lorde não vai acreditar quando a vir!

Emily tinha razão, mas Isabella estava furiosa demais para se sentir gratificada pela expressão de fascínio nos olhos de Edward, quando ele entrou na sala de jantar.

– Boa noite, tio Carlisle – cumprimentou o primo com um beijo no rosto, notando que Edward se pusera de pé.

Invadida por profunda rebeldia, Isabella virou-se para ele e permaneceu calada, fitando-o com ressentimento e desprezo, enquanto os olhos verdes do lorde passeavam com insolência por seu corpo. Embora estivesse habituada a receber olhares de admiração de diversos cavalheiros, Isabella reconheceu que não havia nada de cavalheiresco no modo como Edward a examinava.

– Terminou? – indagou, furiosa.

Sem pressa, ele ergueu os olhos para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso maroto lhe curvava os lábios, diante do antagonismo de Isabella nem sequer tentara disfarçar. Edward estendeu a mão e, em uma reação automática, Isabella recuou um passo, antes de se dar conta que ele só pretendia puxar a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

– Cometi mais uma gafe, como não bater na porta? – ele perguntou em tom divertido, aproximando perigosamente os lábios da face de Isabella, quando ela se sentava. – Não é costume na América um cavalheiro ajudar uma dama a se sentar?

Isabella afastou a cabeça com um gesto brusco.

– Está me ajudando a sentar, ou tentando comer a minha orelha?

Edward não conteve um sorriso.

– Talvez eu faça isso, caso a nova cozinheira tenha preparado uma refeição insatisfatória. – Ao se sentar, virou-se para Carlisle e explicou: – Despedi aquele francês gordo.

Isabella se sentiu culpada por sua parte no incidente, mas estava tão zangada com a atitude de Edward ao ordenar que se livrassem de seus vestidos, que nem mesmo o sentimento de culpa diminuiu sua ira. Decidida a tratar do assunto em particular, mais tarde, dirigiu-se exclusivamente a Carlisle, durante o jantar. Porém, à medida que a refeição prosseguia, foi se tornando constrangida pelo modo como Edward Cullen a observava, por entre as velas do castiçal que ocupava o centro da mesa.

Edward levou o copo aos lábios, estudando-a. Sabia que Isabella estava furiosa por ele ter mandado a criada dar fim àqueles trapos pretos. Tanto que, a julgar pelo brilho assassino naqueles espetaculares olhos chocolates, ela não hesitaria em agredi-lo, caso tivesse a oportunidade.

Ali estava uma verdadeira beldade, orgulhosa e cheia de coragem, Edward pensou com imparcialidade. Antes, ela lhe parecera uma garota bonita, mas ele não imaginara uma transformação tão fascinante, resultante da simples mudança nos trajes. Talvez, seu ódio da cor do luto fosse tão intenso, que os vestidos haviam prejudicado a sua percepção. De qualquer maneira, Edward não tinha dúvidas de que Isabella Swan enlouquecera os rapazes, na América. E também não tinha dúvidas de que ela repetiria a façanha na Inglaterra. Ora, ela arrasaria os rapazes e os homens, Edward se corrigiu.

E era justamente esse o seu problema. Apesar das curvas sedutoras e do rosto perfeito, Edward começava a se convencer de que Isabella era mesmo a garota inocente e inexperiente que Carlisle defendera. Uma inocente que fora parar à porta de sua casa e por quem Edward se tornara involuntariamente responsável. A imagem de si mesmo no papel de protetor de Isabella, guardião da virtude de uma moça solteira, era tão ridícula que ele quase riu alto. Porém, era exatamente aquele papel que ele seria forçado a desempenhar. Qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse acharia a situação tão ridícula quanto ele, considerando-se a sua notória reputação com as mulheres.

O'Malley serviu-lhe mais vinho e Edward bebeu, pensativo, tentando imaginar uma maneira rápida e eficiente de se livrar de Isabella o mais depressa possível. Quanto mais considerava a questão mais se convencia de que deveria providenciar a temporada londrina que Carlisle estava tão ansioso para proporcionar a ela.

Com a beleza exuberante de Isabella, seria muito fácil lançá-la com sucesso na sociedade. E, com a ajuda de um pequeno dote, proporcionado por ele mesmo, seria igualmente fácil conseguir-lhe um casamento seguro. Por outro lado, se Isabella realmente acreditava que o tal Jacob iria buscá-la, poderia insistir em esperar meses, ou quem sabe anos, antes de aceitar a proposta de outro homem. E tal possibilidade não satisfazia as necessidades de Edward de maneira nenhuma.

A fim de avaliar seu plano, ele aproveitou a primeira pausa na conversa de Isabella e Carlisle.

– Carlisle me contou que está praticamente noiva de... Jason? Jared?

– Jacob – ela corrigiu-o de pronto.

– Como ele é? Edward perguntou.

Um sorriso afetuoso curvou os lábios de Isabella.

– Ele é gentil, atraente, inteligente, amável...

– Acho que já posso fazer uma idéia – Edward a interrompeu contrariado. – Aceite um conselho: esqueça-o.

Reprimindo o impulso de atirar algum objeto pesado nele, Isabella indagou:

– Por quê?

– Ele não é o homem certo para você. Em quatro dias, você virou minha casa de pernas para o ar. Que tipo de casamento teria com um aldeão sereno, determinado a levar uma vida calma e organizada? O melhor a fazer é esquecê-lo e aproveitar ao máximo as suas oportunidades aqui.

– Em primeiro lugar... – Isabella começou, mas foi prontamente interrompida por Edward, que parecia determinado a lançar as sementes da discórdia.

– É claro que existe a possibilidade de você não conseguir esquecê-lo, mas será esquecida por Jared assim mesmo. Como é mesmo o ditado? "Longe dos olhos, longe do coração."

Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar, Isabella permaneceu calada.

– Não vai discutir? – Edward provocou-a, admirando o modo como à raiva fazia os olhos dela escurecerem. – Não acredito!

Isabella empinou a queixo.

– No meu país, senhor Cullen, discutir à mesa é considerado uma grande falta de educação.

A reprimenda fez Edward se divertir ainda mais.

– O que deve ser uma grande inconveniência para você – retrucou com voz macia.

Carlisle reclinou-se na cadeira, com um sorriso nos lábios, observando a discussão acalorada do filho com a jovem beldade que o fazia lembrar-se da mãe dela. Eram perfeitos um para o outro. Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, Isabella não se deixava impressionar por Edward. Sua coragem e generosidade o tornariam mais gentil e, uma vez domado, Edward se transformaria no tipo de marido que todas as moças sonham encontrar. Juntos, os dois seriam felizes e Isabella daria um filho a Edward.

Invadido por profunda alegria, Carlisle imaginou o neto que eles lhe dariam, depois que se casassem. Depois de todos aqueles anos de vazio e desespero, ele e Renée finalmente teriam um neto juntos. Bem era verdade que Edward e Isabella não estavam se dando muito bem no momento, mas isso já era esperado. Edward era um homem experiente, endurecido e amargo, e tinha bons motivos para isso. Isabella por sua vez, tinha coragem, o espírito e a generosidade de Renée. E Renée havia mudado a vida do próprio Carlisle. Ela lhe ensinara o significado do amor. Assim como da perda. A mente de Carlisle vagou pelos eventos do passado, que haviam levado ao que acontecia agora...

Ao completar vinte e dois anos de idade, Carlisle já conquistara a merecida reputação de libertino, jogador e encrenqueiro. Não tinha responsabilidades, restrições e absolutamente nenhuma perspectiva de vida, uma vez que o irmão mais velho herdara o título de duque, juntamente com as propriedades e o dinheiro da família. O dinheiro, na verdade, era pouco, pois durante quatrocentos anos, os homens da família Cullen haviam demonstrado uma forte tendência para todo tipo de vícios caros. De fato Carlisle não era pior que o pai, ou que o avô. O irmão mais novo de Carlisle foi o único Cullen a manifestar o desejo de combater as tentações do demônio, mas fez isso com o excesso típico dos Cullen, tornando-se missionário e se mudando para a Índia.

Mais ou menos na mesma época, a amante francesa de Carlisle anunciara que estava grávida. Quando Carlisle lhe ofereceu dinheiro, sem mencionar casamento, ela chorou e brigou, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Finalmente, decidiu abandoná-lo, furiosa. Uma semana depois do nascimento de Edward, ela visitou Carlisle e, sem a menor cerimônia, abandonou o filho e desapareceu. Ao mesmo tempo em que não sentia nenhuma disposição de arcar com a responsabilidade de criar um filho, Carlisle não foi capaz de simplesmente abandonar o menino em um orfanato. Em um momento de grande inspiração, teve a brilhante idéia de entregar Edward para o irmão missionário e sua feia esposa, que estavam de partida para a Índia, a fim de "converter os pagãos".

Sem nenhuma hesitação, dera o bebê àqueles dois fanáticos religiosos, tementes a Deus, junto com praticamente todo o dinheiro que possuía, para ser usado nas despesas com Edward. Com isso, lavou as mãos.

Até então, Carlisle conseguira se sustentar com o dinheiro que obtinha nas mesas de jogos. A sorte, porém, caprichosa que era, acabou por abandoná-lo. Aos trinta e dois anos, Carlisle foi obrigado a encarar o fato de que já não era possível manter o padrão de vida adequado a um homem da sua posição apenas com os rendimentos de jogos e apostas. Tratava-se de um problema comum entre os filhos mais novos de famílias nobres e Carlisle o resolveu da mesma maneira que a maioria deles fazia: decidiu trocar o nome ilustre por um bom dote. Com indisfarçável indiferença, pediu em casamento a filha de um mercador, uma moça de muito dinheiro, alguma beleza e pouquíssima inteligência.

Tanto a jovem, quanto o pai aceitaram prontamente o pedido. Até mesmo o irmão mais velho de Carlisle, o duque, concordou em patrocinar uma festa para comemorar as bodas.

E fora exatamente naquela ocasião que Carlisle reencontrou sua prima distante, Renée Langston, a neta de dezoito anos da duquesa de Claremont. Quando a vira pela última vez, estava fazendo uma de suas raras visitas ao irmão, em Wakefield, e Renée, então com dez anos, passara as férias em uma propriedade vizinha. Durante duas semanas inteiras, ela o seguiu a todos os lugares, sem esconder o brilho de grande admiração nos olhos incrivelmente azuis. Carlisle a considerava uma garota muito bonita, dona de coragem infinitamente maior que muitas mulheres com o dobro da idade dela. Juntos, saltaram obstáculos em seus cavalos e empinaram papagaios.

Agora, ela havia se transformado em uma mulher de beleza ímpar e Carlisle não era capaz de desviar os olhos dos dela.

Fingindo-se impassível e indiferente, ele estudara aquela mulher fascinante, seus traços perfeitos, os cabelos dourados, enquanto ela se mantinha à margem da verdadeira multidão que apinhava o salão, parecendo serena e etérea. Então, Carlisle se aproximou e, com ar casual, apoiou um braço no consolo da lareira, admirando a beleza de Renée com olhar franco e ousado. Esperava que ela manifestasse algum tipo de objeção a suas maneiras diretas, mas Renée não fez nenhuma. Não corou, nem tentou fugir ao escrutínio. Simplesmente, sustentou-lhe o olhar, como se estivesse esperando que ele terminasse a sua avaliação.

– Olá, Renée – Carlisle finalmente a cumprimentara.

– Olá, Carlisle.

– Está achando a festa tão tediosa quanto eu, querida?

Em vez de balbuciar alguma tolice sobre a festa estar maravilhosa, Renée fixara os olhos nos dele e respondera com calma e tranqüilidade:

– É o prelúdio perfeito para um casamento que vai acontecer por motivos exclusivamente monetários.

A franqueza dela o apanhara de surpresa, embora o que realmente o desarmasse fosse à estranha sombra de acusação que obscureceu os olhos de Renée, antes que ela se virasse e começasse a se afastar. Sem pensar, Carlisle a segurou pelo braço. O contato físico inocente provocou uma reação inesperada em ambos. Então, Carlisle a levou para o jardim. À luz do luar, ele a fitou nos olhos e, porque a acusação dela o atingira em cheio, sua voz soou rude:

– É muita presunção de sua parte concluir que o dinheiro é a única razão pela qual vou me casar com Esme. As pessoas têm inúmeras razões para tomar decisões como essa.

Mais uma vez, aquele olhar desconcertante sustentara o dele.

– Não, em se tratando de pessoas como nós – ela argumentara. – Nós nos casamos para aumentar a riqueza, ou o poder de nossas famílias, ou para melhorar nossa posição social. No seu caso, o casamento servirá para aumentar a sua riqueza.

Ora, era evidente que Carlisle estava trocando sua linhagem aristocrática por dinheiro e, embora tal prática fosse comumente aceita, Renée o fizera sentir-se indigno.

– E quanto a você? – ele reagira. – Não vai se casar por uma dessas razões, também?

– Não. Vou me casar por amar alguém e ser amada pela mesma pessoa. Não vou aceitar um casamento como o que meus pais tiveram. Quero mais da vida e tenho muito mais para dar.

As palavras pronunciadas em tom suave carregavam tamanha convicção, que Carlisle permanecera em silêncio por um longo momento, antes de dizer:

– Sua avó não vai ficar nada satisfeita se você se casar por amor, em vez de por posição social, minha cara. Correm boatos de que ela quer uma aliança com os Winston e que pretende obtê-la através do seu casamento.

Renée sorrira pela primeira vez, fazendo o coração de Carlisle disparar no peito.

– Minha avó e eu – replicara em tom casual – já discutimos esse assunto diversas vezes. Estou tão determinada quanto ela a fazer as coisas a meu modo.

Ela era tão linda, franca e honesta, que a armadura de cinismo que circundara Carlisle durante trinta anos começou a derreter, fazendo-o sentir-se subitamente vazio e solitário. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, ele ergueu a mão e, com a ponta do dedo, tocou de leve a face de Renée, murmurando com ternura:

– Espero que o homem que venha a amar seja digno de você.

Por um momento interminável, Renée estudara-lhe as feições, como se fosse capaz de enxergar-lhe a alma. Então, sussurrara baixinho:

– Eu acho que é mais uma questão de saber se eu posso ser digna dele. Ele precisa muito de mim, mas só está começando a perceber isso agora.

Após um breve instante, o significado das palavras de Renée haviam atingido a mente de Carlisle e ele ouviu a própria voz murmurar o nome dela com o desespero febril de um homem que acabara de descobrir o que estivera procurando, sem nem sequer se dar conta, por toda a sua vida: uma mulher que o amasse pelo que ele era, pelo que queria ser. E Renée não tinha outra razão para amá-lo, pois sua linhagem era tão aristocrática quanto à dele, seu círculo de amizades muito superior, sua riqueza, infinitamente maior.

Carlisle a fitara, tentando negar os sentimentos que o invadiam. Aquilo era uma grande loucura, disse a si mesmo. Afinal, eles mal se conheciam. Não era o tipo de jovem tolo que acreditava que um homem e uma mulher podiam se apaixonar à primeira vista. Aliás, até aquele momento, Carlisle nem sequer acreditara em amor. Agora porém, acreditava, pois queria que aquela mulher bonita, inteligente e idealista o amasse. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, encontrara algo raro e valioso, e estava determinado a manter aquela mulher exatamente como era. Queria se casar com ela e mimá-la, protegê-la contra o cinismo que parecia corromper todos os membros de sua classe social.

A idéia de pôr um fim ao seu noivado com Esme não pesava em sua consciência, pois Carlisle não acalentava ilusão alguma com relação às razões pelas quais ela aceitara se casar com ele. Era verdade que Esme sentia uma certa atração por Carlisle, mas iria se casar porque o pai desejava se unir à nobreza.

Por duas semanas inesquecíveis, Carlisle e Renée haviam conseguido manter seu amor em segredo. Foram as duas semanas de preciosos momentos a sós, de longas caminhadas pelos campos, de muito riso e sonhos sobre o futuro.

Ao final daquele período, Carlisle já não podia mais adiar um encontro com a duquesa de Claremont. Queria se casar com Renée.

Estava preparado para as objeções da duquesa, pois, embora sua família fosse nobre e tradicional, ele era um mero segundo filho, sem título. Ainda assim, tais casamentos ocorriam com freqüência e Carlisle imaginava que após algumas discussões, a duquesa cederia porque Renée desejava aquela união tanto quanto ele. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça que ela ficaria enlouquecida de raiva, que o chamasse de "oportunista libertino" e "degenerado corrupto e devasso". Também não esperava que ela mencionasse o comportamento promíscuo de seus ancestrais, bem como o dele mesmo, e muito menos que rotulasse os homens de sua família como "loucos irresponsáveis".

Acima de tudo, Carlisle não imaginara que ela fosse capaz de jurar que se Renée se casasse com ele, seria deserdada e ficaria sem um tostão. Afinal, esse tipo de coisa não ocorria na sociedade londrina. Porém, ao sair daquela casa, Carlisle tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que a duquesa faria exatamente o que havia ameaçado. Uma vez em seus aposentos, ele passou a noite em claro, alternando momentos de ódio e desespero. Ao amanhecer Carlisle sabia que não poderia se casar com Renée, pois, mesmo estando disposto a ganhar a vida honestamente, com as próprias mãos, se fosse necessário, jamais admitira que a sua bela e orgulhosa Renée fosse rebaixada por sua causa. Não seria o responsável por ela ser deserdada pela família e marginalizada pela sociedade.

Simplesmente não poderia permitir que ela se transformasse em uma dona de casa comum. Renée era jovem e idealista, além de estar apaixonada por ele, mas também estava habituada a vestidos bonitos e criados para satisfazer todas as suas vontades. E não seria com o fruto de seu trabalho que Carlisle conseguiria oferecer essas coisas à esposa. Renée jamais lavara um prato, ou esfregara um chão, ou passara uma peça de roupa, e ele não a veria reduzida a esse tipo de vida só por ter sido tola o bastante para amá-lo.

Quando, finalmente, conseguira marcar um encontro clandestino com ela, no dia seguinte, Carlisle a informou de sua decisão. Renée argumentou que o luxo não significava nada para ela, implorou que ele a levasse para a América, onde ouvira dizer que qualquer homem era capaz de estabelecer uma vida decente, desde que estivesse disposto a trabalhar.

Sentindo-se incapaz de suportar as lágrimas dela, ou a própria angústia, Carlisle fora rude ao dizer que tais idéias não passavam de tolices e que ela jamais sobreviveria na América. Renée lhe lançou um olhar amargo, como se ele não estivesse realmente disposto a trabalhar para viver. Então, acusou-o de estar interessado em seu dote, não nela... exatamente como a avó dissera.

Para Carlisle, que estava sacrificando a própria felicidade por Renée, a acusação tivera o feito de uma punhalada no peito.

– Acredite no que quiser – havia declarado, virando-se e partindo, antes que sua determinação falhasse e ele fugisse com ela naquele mesmo dia. Ao alcançar a porta, Carlisle descobriu não ser capaz de permitir que Renée acreditasse que ele queria apenas o seu dinheiro. – Por favor, Renée, não pense isso de mim.

– Não penso – ela confessara.

Renée também não acreditava que Carlisle poria um fim àquele tormento casando-se com Esme na semana seguinte. Porém foi exatamente o que ele fez, tomando pela primeira vez em sua vida uma atitude inteiramente desprovida de egoísmo.

Renée comparecera ao casamento na companhia da avó e, enquanto vivesse, Carlisle jamais se esqueceria da expressão nos olhos dela, ao final da cerimônia.

Dois meses depois, ela se casara com um médico irlandês e partira para a América. Renée fez isso porque estava furiosa com a avó e porque não suportaria continuar vivendo na Inglaterra, tão perto de Carlisle e sua esposa. E, também, para provar a ele que seu amor teria sobrevivido a tudo, mesmo à vida na América.

Naquele mesmo ano, o irmão mais velho de Carlisle morrera em um duelo de bêbados e Carlisle herdou o título de duque. Embora não houvesse herdado muito dinheiro, teria sido o bastante para dar a Renée um padrão de vida muito próximo ao que ela estava habituada. Mas Renée se fora. Carlisle não havia acreditado que o amor dela por ele fosse forte o bastante para sobreviver a alguns desconfortos. Não deu a menor importância ao dinheiro que herdou. Já não dava a menor importância a nada.

Não muito tempo depois, o irmão missionário de Carlisle morrera na Índia. Dezesseis anos mais tarde, Esme também morreu.

Na noite do funeral de Esme, Carlisle se embriagara, como vinha fazendo com freqüência naquela época. Porém, ao se sentar na sala vazia de sua casa, um pensamento sombrio cruzou-lhe a mente: ele também não demoraria muito a morrer. E, quando isso acontecesse, o ducado sairia das mãos dos Cullen para sempre, pois Carlisle não tinha um herdeiro.

Durante dezesseis anos, vivera em um estranho limbo. Naquela noite, porém, enquanto contemplava sua vida vazia, algo começou a crescer dentro dele. No início, tratava-se apenas de uma vaga inquietação, que foi se transformando em profundo desgosto, depois em ressentimento e, por fim, em fúria. Perdera Renée, perdera dezesseis anos de sua vida. Suportara uma esposa insípida, um casamento sem amor e, agora, morreria sem ter produzido um herdeiro. Pela primeira vez em quatrocentos anos, o ducado corria o risco de deixar a família Cullen e Carlisle foi invadido por uma forte determinação de não jogá-lo fora como fizera com o resto de sua vida.

Era verdade que os Cullen não haviam sido uma família particularmente honrada e digna, mas o título lhes pertencia e ele faria tudo para mantê-lo.

Para isso, precisava de um herdeiro, o que significava que teria de se casar de novo. Depois de tantas aventuras na juventude, a idéia de dormir com uma mulher, àquela altura, a fim de produzir um herdeiro, parecia-lhe mais cansativa do que excitante. Pensou em todas as belas mulheres que levara para a sua cama, tantos anos antes, lembrou-se da bailarina francesa que fora sua amante e que lhe entregara um bastardo...

Uma súbita explosão de alegria o pusera de pé. Não precisaria se casar de novo, pois já tinha um herdeiro! Tinha Edward. Carlisle não sabia ao certo se as leis de sucessão permitiam que o título de duque fosse herdado por um filho bastardo, mas isso não fazia diferença. Edward era um Cullen e as poucas pessoas que sabiam de sua existência na Índia acreditavam ser ele o filho legítimo do irmão mais novo de Carlisle. Além do mais, o rei Charles concedera o ducado a três de seus bastardos e, agora, Carlisle Cullen, duque de Masen, faria o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Carlisle contratara detetives, mas dois longos anos haviam se passado, quando um deles enviou um relatório, contendo informações específicas. Não haviam encontrado o menor sinal da cunhada de Carlisle na Índia, mas Edward fora localizado em Delhi, onde aparentemente fizera fortuna no ramo de comércio e navegação. O relatório começava com o atual paradeiro de Edward e terminava com todas as informações que o detetive conseguira reunir sobre o passado do rapaz.

O orgulho exultante de Carlisle diante do sucesso financeiro de Edward havia se transformado rapidamente em horror e, então, em fúria, à medida que ele lia sobre o abuso depravado que a cunhada impusera à criança inocente que ele entregara aos cuidados dela. Ao terminar a leitura, Carlisle vomitou.

Mais determinado do que nunca a fazer de Edward seu herdeiro legítimo, Carlisle enviara uma carta, pedindo que retornasse imediatamente à Inglaterra, para que ele pudesse reconhecê-lo formalmente.

Como não obtivesse resposta, Carlisle partira para Delhi. Encorajado pelo remorso profundo e pela determinação absoluta, foi à magnífica casa de Edward. No primeiro encontro, Carlisle constatou o que o relatório do detetive já lhe dissera: Edward havia se casado e tido um filho, e vivia como um rei. Também deixou claro que não queria nenhum tipo de relacionamento com Carlisle, ou com o legado que Carlisle estava lhe oferecendo. Nos meses que se seguiram, Carlisle permaneceu na Índia e, lentamente, foi convencendo o filho frio e reticente de que ele jamais suspeitara dos abusos terríveis que Edward havia sofrido quando criança. Porém, não conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar para a Inglaterra como seu herdeiro.

Tanya, a linda esposa de Edward, ficara maravilhada com a idéia de viver em Londres, na posição de marquesa de Wakefield, mas nem seus acessos de raiva, nem as súplicas de Carlisle exerceram o menor efeito em Edward, já que ele não dava a menor importância a títulos, nem alimentava simpatia alguma pelos Cullen no tocante à iminente perda do ducado.

Carlisle já estava prestes a desistir, quando se deparou com o argumento perfeito. Uma noite, enquanto observava Edward brincar com o filho pequeno, deu-se conta de que havia uma pessoa no mundo por quem Edward faria qualquer coisa: Seth. Assim, Carlisle mudou imediatamente de tática. Em vez de tentar convencer Edward dos benefícios que ele mesmo teria se voltasse para a Inglaterra, passou a mostrar que, ao recusar que Carlisle o reconhecesse como herdeiro, Edward estaria negando a Seth seu direito de nascimento. Afinal, o título, as propriedades e tudo o mais seriam de Seth um dia.

E dera resultado.

Depois de contratar um profissional competente para cuidar de seus negócios em Delhi, Edward se mudara com a família para a Inglaterra. Na intenção de construir um "império" para o filho, Edward gastou de bom grado quantias astronômicas na restauração das propriedades quase abandonadas por Carlisle, proporcionando-lhe um esplendor que elas jamais haviam tido.

Enquanto Edward se ocupava sem supervisionar as reformas, Tanya passava seu tempo em Londres, assumindo seu lugar de marquesa de Wakefield. Um ano depois, a cidade fervilhava com os mexericos sobre seus casos amorosos extraconjugais. Poucos meses mais tarde, ela e o filho estavam mortos...

Carlisle despertou das lembranças tristes quando a toalha estava sendo removida da mesa.

– Podemos quebrar o hábito esta noite? – perguntou a Isabella. – Em vez de os homens permanecerem à mesa, bebendo vinho do Porto e fumando charuto, podemos fazer isso com você, no salão? Não estou disposto a abrir a mão da sua companhia.

Embora não conhecesse o hábito, Isabella aceitou quebrá-lo e declarou sua intenção. Quando entrava no salão, decorado em tons de rosa e dourado, Carlisle a segurou pelo braço, falando em voz baixa:

– Percebo que você abandonou o luto antes da data prevista, minha querida. Se a decisão foi sua, devo aplaudi-la. Sua mãe detestava preto. Ela me disse isso quando era criança e foi obrigada a usar roupas pretas, em luto pela morte dos pais. A decisão foi sua, Isabella?

– Não – ela admitiu. – O senhor Cullen mandou a criada retirar as minhas roupas do armário e substituí-las por outras.

Carlisle assentiu.

– Edward tem aversão a todos os símbolos de luto. A julgar pelos olhares fulminantes que dirigiu a ele durante o jantar, você não gostou do que ele fez. Deve dizer isso a Edward. Não o deixe intimidá-la, menina, pois ele detesta pessoas covardes.

– Não quero perturbar o senhor, tio Carlisle. Disse que seu coração é fraco.

– Não se preocupe comigo – ele replicou com um sorriso. – Meu coração é um pouco fraco, mas não a ponto de não suportar um pouco de excitação. Na verdade, isso vai me fazer bem. A vida aqui era muito desinteressante antes de você chegar.

Quando Edward estava sentado, desfrutando de uma dose de vinho do Porto e de um bom charuto, Isabella tentou várias vezes fazer o que Carlisle sugerira. Porém, cada vez que olhava para Edward, a coragem a abandonava. Ele havia escolhido uma calça cinza-escuro, combinando com o paletó, e uma camisa pérola. Apesar do traje elegante e da postura casual, Edward parecia irradiar um poder devastador. Havia algo de primitivo naquele homem e Isabella suspeitou que as roupas caras e o ar indolente serviam apenas como disfarces para enganar as pessoas, dando-lhes a impressão de que ele era civilizado, quando na realidade, não passava de um selvagem.

Mais uma vez, Isabella estudou-o pelo canto do olho e foi imediatamente percorrida por um arrepio. Quais seriam os segredos escondidos no passado de Edward? Certamente, eram muitos, pois era a única explicação para ele ser tão cínico e frio. Ao que parecia, Edward já vira e fizera todo tipo de coisas terríveis e proibidas, que o haviam endurecido tanto. Ainda assim, era bonito, com seus cabelos bronzes, olhos verdes e físico soberbo. Isabella não poderia negar que, se não passasse a maior parte do tempo com medo daquele homem, gostaria de conversar com ele. Sentia-se tentada a conquistar-lhe a amizade, o que seria tolice tão grande quanto conquistar a amizade do diabo. E igualmente perigoso.

Isabella respirou fundo, preparando-se para insistir com firme gentileza que suas roupas de luto fossem devolvidas ao seu armário. Naquele exato momento, porém, Amun entrou no salão, anunciando a chegada de lady Kirby e da srta. Kirby.

Edward lançou um olhar cínico para Carlisle, que deu de ombros e ordenou ao mordomo:

– Mande-as embora.

– Não precisa nos anunciar, Amun – declarou uma voz firme, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher roliça entrava no salão, seguida por uma jovem, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Isabella. – Carlisle! Ouvi dizer que você estava na vila hoje, em companhia de uma senhorita Swan. Por isso, decidi vir conhecê-la. – Fazendo uma pausa tão breve, que mal lhe deu tempo para respirar, a mulher se virou para Isabella: – você deve ser a senhorita Swan. – Examinou-a da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse procurando por algum defeito. E encontrou. – Ora, que marca estranha essa que tem no queixo, querida! Como isso aconteceu? Foi um acidente?

– De nascimento – Isabella respondeu com um sorriso, perguntando-se se a Inglaterra estaria repleta de pessoas como lady Kirby, extremamente mal-educadas, cujas excentricidades eram aceitas por causa de seus títulos e riqueza.

– Que pena! – lady Kirby prosseguiu. – Isso a incomoda?

– Só quando me olho no espelho, madame – Isabella respondeu, esforçando-se para conter o riso.

Evidentemente insatisfeita, a mais velha virou-se para Edward, que havia se levantado e, agora, se encontrava de pé, com o cotovelo apoiado na lareira.

– Bem, Wakefield, pelo que vejo, o anúncio no jornal era verdadeiro. Para ser sincera, não acreditei. E então? Era mesmo?

– Era mesmo o quê? – Edward inquiriu, com ar inocente.

– Amun – a voz de Carlisle abafou a de lady Kirby – sirva refresco às senhoras.

Todos se sentaram e Carlisle deu início a uma animada discussão sobre o tempo. A Sra. Kirby ouviu o monólogo com impaciência e, na primeira oportunidade, voltou a atacar, virando-se para Edward e perguntando à queima roupa:

– Wakefield, seu noivado está de pé, ou não?

Edward levou o copo aos lábios.

– Não.

Isabella observou as reações diversas à resposta nos rostos a sua volta. Lady Kirby se mostrou satisfeita, enquanto a filha pareceu deliciada. Carlisle não escondeu o profundo desgosto e Edward, como sempre, manteve a expressão fechada. O coração generoso de Isabella logo derreteu por ele. Ora, não era de admirar que Edward se comportasse daquela maneira. Ao que parecia, a mulher que ele amava o abandonara, pondo fim ao noivado. Ao mesmo tempo, estranhou o fato de as duas Kirby a fitarem imediatamente, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Sem compreender o que se passava, Isabella exibiu um sorriso confuso, o que levou lady Kirby a reiniciar a conversa:

– Bem, Carlisle, se é assim, imagino que você vá apresentar a pobre senhorita Swan à sociedade londrina, na próxima temporada.

– Pretendo tomar as providências necessárias para que a condessa Langston assuma o seu lugar na sociedade – Carlisle a corrigiu.

– Condessa de Langston... – lady Kirby repetiu, arregalando os olhos.

Carlisle assentiu.

– Isabella é a filha mais velha de Renée Langston. A menos que eu esteja enganado quanto às leis de sucessão, é a herdeira do título escocês de sua mãe.

– Mesmo assim, não vai ser fácil encontrar um bom partido para ela – a mulher declarou para, então, lançar um olhar de falsa simpatia para Isabella. – Sua mãe provocou um escândalo e tanto quando fugiu com aquele trabalhador irlandês.

O comentário ofensivo com relação à mãe fez Isabella fervilhar de raiva.

– Minha mãe se casou com um médico irlandês – corrigiu-a.

– Sem permissão da avó – lady Kirby argumentou. – Moças respeitáveis não se casam contra a vontade de suas famílias, neste país.

Ora, a implicação era clara: Renée não fora uma moça respeitável!

– Bem, a sociedade acaba se esquecendo dessas coisas – lady Kirby continuou em tom de falsa generosidade. – Enquanto isso, você terá muito que aprender, antes de ser formalmente apresentada. Precisa aprender a maneira correta de se dirigir a cada membro da nobreza, bem como dispor lugares à mesa, em visitas e jantares, o que é bem mais complicado. Vai precisar de meses para saber tudo. O pessoal das colônias é totalmente ignorante sobre regras de etiqueta, mas nós, ingleses, damos importância prioritária às normas de convivência social.

– Talvez isso explique por que nós sempre os derrotamos na guerra – Isabella sugeriu com um sorriso inocente.

Lady Kirby estreitou os olhos.

– Não tive a intenção de ofendê-la, mas vejo que terá de aprender a dominar sua língua ferina, se pretende encontrar um bom marido e redimir a reputação de sua mãe.

Isabella se pôs de pé e, com grande dignidade, declarou:

– Mais difícil será imitar a reputação de minha mãe. Ela foi à mulher mais gentil e amável que já existiu. Agora, se me der licença, tenho algumas cartas para escrever.

Isabella fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para a biblioteca, uma sala enorme, cujo assoalho de madeira encerada era quase totalmente coberto por tapetes persas, enquanto prateleiras repletas de livros escondiam as paredes. Furiosa demais para se sentar a uma das mesas e escrever uma carta para Alice, ou Jacob, pôs-se a examinar os livros, à procura de algo que pudesse acalmá-la. Depois se passar por diversos volumes de história, mitologia e comércio, chegou à seção de poesia, onde encontrou obras de vários autores, inclusive alguns que conhecia, como Milton, Shelly, Keats e Byron. Como não estivesse particularmente interessada em ler, apanhou um livro fino, simplesmente porque se encontrava desalinhado em relação aos demais. Então, acomodou-se em uma poltrona confortável e acendeu o lampião a óleo sobre a mesinha ao lado.

Ao abrir o livro, uma folha de papel cor-de-rosa e perfumada caiu ao chão. Com um gesto automático, Isabella se abaixou para apanhá-la e já ia devolvê-la ao seu lugar, quando as primeiras palavras da mensagem escrita em francês chamaram-lhe a atenção.

**_Querido Edward,_**

**_Sinto sua falta. Espero, impaciente, contando as horas, pelo_**

**_momento de vê-lo novamente..._**

Isabella disse a si mesma que ler a carta endereçada a outra pessoa era grande falta de educação, imperdoável e muito abaixo de sua dignidade. Porém, a idéia de uma mulher esperando impacientemente por Edward Cullen era tão incrível, que ela não foi capaz de controlar a curiosidade. No que lhe dizia respeito, sentia-se mais inclinada a esperar impacientemente que ele desaparecesse! Envolveu-se com tamanha intensidade na descoberta, que nem percebeu a aproximação de Edward e da srta. Kirby no corredor.

Estou enviando estes belos poemas na esperança de que você os leia e pense em mim e nas noites maravilhosas que passamos nos braços um do outro...

– Isabella! – Edward chamou-a em tom irritado.

Subitamente nervosa e sentindo-se culpada, Isabella se levantou de um pulo, deixando o livro cair, apanhou-o do chão e voltou a se sentar. Tentando parecer absorvida pela leitura, abriu o volume e fixou os olhos na página, sem se dar conta de que o livro estava de cabeça para baixo.

– Por que não respondeu, quando chamei? – Edward indagou, ao entrar na biblioteca com a bela srta. Kirby a seu lado. – Jéssica queria se despedir e lhe da sugestões, caso você deseje fazer compras na vila.

Depois do ataque inexplicável de lady Kirby, Isabella não pôde deixar de se perguntar se a srta. Kirby estaria insinuando que ela não saberia escolher suas próprias compras.

– Desculpe, mas não ouvi você me chamar – respondeu, esforçando-se para não parecer zangada, ou culpada. – Como vê, eu estava lendo e me distraí. – Fechou o livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa, encarando os dois com expressão tranqüila, que logo se dissolveu, pois o semblante de Edward se contorceu em profundo desgosto. – Algo errado? – perguntou com voz tensa, acreditando que ele acabara de se lembrar do bilhete guardado dentro do livro.

– Sim – ele respondeu, antes de se virar para a srta. Kirby, que exibia expressão muito semelhante à dele. – Jéssica, pode recomendar um bom professor da vila que possa ensinar Isabella a ler?

– Ensinar-me a ler? Isabella repetiu, incrédula e ao mesmo tempo irritada pelo sorriso de desprezo que curvou os lábios da moça. – Não seja tolo! Não preciso de um professor. Sei ler perfeitamente.

Ignorando-a, Edward continuou olhando para a outra e repetiu:

– Pode recomendar um bom professor que venha ensiná-la?

– Sim, milorde. Tenho certeza de que o vigário, senhor Walkins, aceitará a tarefa.

Com firmeza de quem já se submeteu a insultos demais e não pretende aceitar mais nenhum, Isabella declarou:

– Francamente, isso é absurdo. Não preciso de professor. Eu sei ler.

Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar gelado.

– Nunca mais minta para mim – advertiu em tom ameaçador. – Detesto mentirosos, especialmente mulheres mentirosas. Você não é capaz de ler uma palavra e sabe muito bem disso!

– Não acredito no que está acontecendo aqui! – Isabella elevou o tom de voz, sem dar a menor importância para a expressão horrorizada da srta. Kirby. – Estou dizendo que sei ler!

Furioso por achar que ela estava ultrapassando os limites em sua tentativa de enganá-lo, Edward deu três passos largos até a mesa, apanhou o livro e o pôs nas mãos dela, sem a menor gentileza.

– Então, leia! – ordenou.

Sentindo-se profundamente humilhada por ser tratada daquela maneira diante de uma estranha, Isabella abriu o livro e deparou com o bilhete cor-de-rosa.

– Vamos! – Edward insistiu em tom de zombaria. – Leia!

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar de desafio.

– Tem absoluta certeza de que deseja ouvir o que está escrito aqui? – indagou.

– Leia.

– Diante da senhorita Kirby?

– Leia ou admita, de uma vez por todas, que você não sabe ler.

– Muito bem – Isabella concordou e, forçando-se a controlar o riso, leu em tom dramático: – Querido Edward, sinto sua falta. Espero, impaciente, contando as horas, pelo momento de vê-lo novamente. Estou enviando estes belos poemas na esperança de que você os leia e pense em mim e nas noites maravilhosas que passamos nos braços um do outro...

Edward arrancou o livro das mãos dela. Com ar inocente, Isabella fitou-o diretamente nos olhos e explicou:

– O bilhete está escrito em francês. Traduzi à medida que lia. – Virou-se para a srta. Kirby, antes de acrescentar com um sorriso: – O bilhete continua, mas não creio que esse seja o tipo de leitura que deva ser deixado por aí, especialmente quando existem moças decentes por perto. Você concorda?

Antes que qualquer dos dois tivesse tempo de responder, Isabella deu meia-volta e saiu da biblioteca de cabeça erguida.

Lady Kirby esperava no hall de entrada, pronta para partir. Isabella se despediu das duas mulheres e começou a subir a escada, na esperança de escapar à ira de Edward que, certamente, pretendia enfrentá-la assim que as visitantes se fossem. Infelizmente, o último comentário de lady Kirby fez com que a mente de Isabella ficasse anuviada.

– Não fique chateada com a rejeição de lorde Cullen, minha cara – a mulher falou, enquanto Amun colocava a capa em seus ombros. – Pouca gente acreditou no anúncio de noivado publicado no jornal. Todos tinham certeza de que, assim que você chegasse, ele encontraria um meio de escapar ao compromisso. Afinal, ele já deixou bem claro que não pretende se casar com ninguém...

Carlisle empurrou-a para fora, sob o pretexto de acompanhá-la até a carruagem. Isabella girou nos calcanhares e, como uma deusa ultrajada, encarou Edward com olhar irado.

– Devo entender – indagou em tom perigosamente controlado – que o noivado que você disse estar terminado era o nosso noivado?

Edward não respondeu, mas a tensão que tomou conta de seu semblante era uma resposta inconfundível.

– Como se atreve? – Isabella sibilou, ignorando os criados que os observavam, paralisados de terror. – Como se atreve a insinuar que eu consideraria me casar com você? Eu não me casaria com um homem como você, mesmo que fosse...

– Não me lembro de ter pedido você em casamento – Edward a interrompeu com sarcasmo. – Mas não deixa de ser um grande alívio saber que, se um dia eu perdesse o juízo e lhe fizesse uma proposta tão absurda, você teria a consideração de me recusar.

Prestes a explodir em lágrimas, ela o examinou da cabeça aos pés, com ar de repulsa.

– Você é um monstro frio e arrogante, sem o menor respeito por ninguém, nem mesmo pelos mortos! Qualquer mulher em seu juízo preferiria morrer a se casar com você! Você é um...

Como a voz lhe faltasse, Isabella virou-se e correu para cima.

Parado no meio do hall, Edward observou-a desaparecer na escada. Atrás dele, dois lacaios e o mordomo esperavam, com olhos fixos no chão, o patrão explodir e desabafar neles a ira provocada por aquela garota insolente, que acabara de cometer um ato imperdoável. Após um longo momento, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e virou-se para o mordomo:

– Acho que acabo de ouvir um sermão arrasador, Amun.

Com isso, desapareceu no corredor.

Boquiaberto, O'Malley contou ao outro lacaio:

– Ela preparou um cataplasma para o meu dente inflamado e, agora, estou curado. Talvez ela tenha preparado algum remédio para o mau gênio do lorde, também.

Sem esperar pela resposta, dirigiu-se à cozinha, a fim de contar à sra. Craddock e suas ajudantes o incidente inacreditável que acabara de testemunhar. Depois da partida de monsieur Demetri, graças à jovem americana, a cozinha havia se transformado em um lugar bastante agradável para se passar breves momentos de descanso, quando os olhos de águia de Amun se encontravam ocupados com outra coisa.

Uma hora depois, a criadagem perfeitamente discreta e bem treinada da mansão Wakefield já ouvira a história do que havia acontecido na escada. Mais meia hora e o fato já alcançara os estábulos e os jardins.

No andar de cima, as mãos de Isabella tremiam, enquanto ela retirava os grampos dos cabelos e despia o vestido cor de pêssego. Ainda lutando para conter as lágrimas, ela o pendurou no guarda-roupa, vestiu uma camisola e se deitou. No mesmo instante, foi invadida por uma insuportável saudade de casa. Queria fugir dali, colocar um oceano entre si mesma e gente como Edward Cullen e lady Kirby. Provavelmente, sua mãe deixara a Inglaterra pelo mesmo motivo. Pensando na mulher linda e tão gentil que fora Renée, Isabella não conteve um soluço.

Lembranças da vida feliz que tivera antes preencheram a mente de Isabella. Ela se lembrou do dia em que apanhara um buquê de flores-do-campo para a mãe e sujou o vestido ao fazê-lo.

– Veja, mamãe. Não são lindas? – indagara. – Eu as apanhei para você, mas sujei o meu vestido.

– São as flores mais lindas que já vi – a mãe respondera – mas você é muito mais linda do que elas.

Lembrou-se da febre que a acometera aos sete anos de idade, quase lhe tirando a vida. Noite após noite, a mãe se sentou na beirada da cama, aplicando panos úmidos sobre sua pele escaldante, enquanto Isabella oscilava entre a consciência e o delírio. Na quinta noite, acordou nos braços da mãe, sentindo o próprio rosto molhado de lágrimas de Renée, que a embalava e implorava entre soluços:

– Por favor, meu Deus, não deixe minha filhinha morrer. Ela é tão pequena e tem tanto medo do escuro...

Envolta pelos lençóis macios da cama que agora era sua, em Wakefield, Isabella afundou o rosto no travesseiro, entregando-se ao pranto.

– Ah, mamãe – balbuciou —, sinto tanto a sua falta...

Edward parou diante da porta do quarto de Isabella e ergueu a mão para bater. Porém, imobilizou-a no ar ao ouvir os soluços lá dentro. Depois de refletir por alguns instantes, concluiu que ela se sentiria bem melhor se chorasse todas as lágrimas que possuísse. Por outro lado, se continuasse chorando daquele jeito, certamente acabaria doente. Assim, ele foi até o próprio quarto, encheu um cálice de conhaque e voltou.

Seguindo as instruções arrogantes que ela lhe dera, bateu na porta. Como Isabella não respondesse, Edward entrou e ficou parado à porta, observando os ombros dela sacudirem pelos soluços angustiados. Embora já houvesse visto mulheres chorando, suas lágrimas eram sempre falsas e deliberadas, destinadas a persuadir um homem. Isabella, porém, mantivera a compostura e a dignidade na escada, enquanto dizia em alto e bom tom o que pensava dele. Então, havia se refugiado em seu quarto, a fim de chorar em segredo.

Edward pousou a mão de leve no ombro dela.

– Isabella...

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, fitando-o com seus enormes olhos chocolates.

– Saia daqui! – ordenou com voz rouca. – Saia antes que alguém o veja!

Edward estudou a beldade de temperamento forte a sua frente. As faces de Isabella estavam coradas de raiva, seus cabelos avermelhados espalhavam-se sobre os ombros. Usando uma camisola branca, fechada até o pescoço, parecia uma criança inocente e abandonada. Ainda assim, havia um ar de desafio na posição em que ela mantinha o queixo, bem como o brilho daqueles fascinantes olhos chocolates. Era como se eles advertissem Edward para que não a subestimasse. Ele se lembrou da impertinência ousada de Isabella, na biblioteca, quando lera o bilhete em voz alta, sem esconder a satisfação que sentia por desconcertá-lo. Tanya fora a única mulher com coragem bastante para desafiar Edward, mas só o fizera pelas costas. Isabella Swan o desafiava cara a cara, o que provocava nele um sentimento muito próximo de admiração.

Como Edward não se movesse, Isabella secou as lágrimas do rosto, puxou as cobertas até o queixo e se sentou.

– Faz idéia do que as pessoas vão dizer, se souberem que você está aqui? – indagou, furiosa. – Não tem princípios?

– Nenhum – Edward admitiu, tranqüilo. – Prefiro objetividade a princípios. Agora, beba isto.

Ele aproximou o cálice do rosto de Isabella e ela e sentiu o cheiro forte do álcool.

– De jeito nenhum! – protestou.

– Beba, ou serei obrigado a forçá-la – Edward insistiu, sem se alterar.

– Você não faria isso!

– Faria, sim, Isabella. Agora, beba como uma boa menina. Vai se sentir melhor.

Percebendo que de nada adiantaria discutir e cansada demais para lutar, Isabella bebeu um gole e tentou devolver o cálice, alegando:

– Já me sinto bem melhor.

Apesar do brilho divertido que iluminou os olhos de Edward por um breve instante, a voz dele se manteve implacável:

– Beba o resto.

– Se eu beber, você sairá do quarto? – Isabella perguntou, irritada.

Como ele assentisse, ela decidiu pôr um ponto final à história e, como se tivesse que engolir um remédio amargo, bebeu dois grandes goles. Depois de engasgar e tossir, sentindo o líquido traçar um caminho de fogo até chegar a seu estômago, Isabella murmurou:

– É horrível!

Então, voltou a se reclinar nos travesseiros.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento, esperando que o efeito reconfortante do conhaque se espalhasse pelo corpo de Isabella. Então, falou:

– Em primeiro lugar, foi Carlisle quem anunciou o nosso noivado no jornal. Segundo, você quer se casar comigo tanto quanto eu com você. Estou certo?

– Perfeitamente.

– Se é assim, pode me explicar por que está chorando por saber que não estamos noivos?

Isabella dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desdém.

– Eu não estava chorando – declarou.

– Não? – Com um sorriso, Edward estendeu-lhe um lenço. – Então, por que o seu nariz está vermelho e seus olhos, inchados?

Isabella conteve o riso provocado pelo conhaque e secou os olhos com o lenço.

– Seu comentário não foi nada cavalheiresco.

Edward exibiu um dos raros sorrisos, que lhe suavizavam as feições duras.

– Tenho certeza de que, até agora, não fiz nada que pudesse lhe dar a impressão de que sou um cavalheiro!

O tom de incredulidade zombeteira fez os lábios de Isabella se curvarem em um sorriso relutante.

– Absolutamente nada – ela confirmou. – Eu não estava chorando por causa desse noivado ridículo. Isso só me deixou furiosa.

– Então, por que estava chorando?

Isabella baixou os olhos para as mãos.

– Estava chorando por minha mãe. Lady Kirby disse que eu teria de redimir a reputação dela e isso me deixou tão furiosa, que nem fui capaz de responder à altura. – Lançou um olhar rápido para Edward e, como ele parecesse sinceramente preocupado e, pela primeira vez, humano, ela continuou: – Minha mãe era carinhosa, gentil e muito meiga. Comecei a me lembrar de quanto ela era maravilhosa e acabei chorando. Desde que meus pais morreram, tenho esses... momentos de descontrole. Ora estou bem, ora sinto uma falta insuportável deles. Quando isso acontece, eu choro.

– É natural chorar pelas pessoas que ama – Edward falou com tamanha ternura, que Isabella mal acreditou que as palavras haviam mesmo sido pronunciadas por ele.

Sentindo-se estranhamente reconfortada pela presença dele, bem como por sua voz calma e profunda, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e confessou:

– A verdade é que choro por mim mesma. Choro por autopiedade, por ter perdido meus pais. Não sabia que era tão covarde.

– Já vi homens de muita coragem chorarem, Isabella.

Isabella estudou-lhe os traços bem desenhados. Mesmo sob o efeito suavizante da luz da velas, Edward continuava parecendo invulnerável. Era impossível imaginá-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Você já chorou? – ela indagou, com sua reserva natural sensivelmente diminuída pelo conhaque.

– Não – Edward respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos voltavam a exibir aquele brilho frio que ela já vira antes.

– Nem mesmo quando era garotinho? – Isabella insistiu, tentando provocá-lo para manter o bom humor da conversa.

– Nem mesmo então.

Com um movimento abrupto, Edward tentou se levantar, mas Isabella pousou a mão em seu braço, impedindo-o.

– Senhor Cullen – falou, hesitante, tentando reforçar aquela pequena trégua que haviam conseguido estabelecer —, sei que não me quer aqui, mas não ficarei por muito tempo... apenas até Jacob vir me buscar.

– Fique quanto tempo quiser – ele replicou, dando de ombros.

– Obrigada – Isabella agradeceu, sem esconder a confusão resultante das mudanças súbitas de humor que ele apresentava. – O que eu quis dizer foi que... bem, eu gostaria muito se nós pudéssemos ser... amigos.

– Que tipo de amizade tem em mente, milady?

Já totalmente alterada pelos efeitos do álcool, Isabella não percebeu a pontada de sarcasmo na voz de Edward.

– Bem, somos primos distantes e não tenho parentes vivos, exceto por tio Carlisle e você. Acha que podemos nos tratar como primos?

Edward pareceu surpreso e, então, divertido com a proposta.

– Acho que sim.

– Obrigada.

– Agora, trate de dormir.

Ela assentiu e se acomodou na cama.

– Ah! Já ia me esquecendo de pedir desculpas pelas coisas horríveis que disse, quando fiquei zangada.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso.

– Está arrependida do que disse?

Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu com impertinência sonolenta.

– Você mereceu cada palavra.

– Tem razão – ele admitiu, ainda sorrindo. – Mas não abuse da sorte.

Reprimindo o impulso de afagar os cabelos de Isabella, Edward foi para o seu próprio quarto, serviu-se de uma dose de conhaque e se sentou na poltrona. Perguntou-se por que Isabella Swan lhe despertava aquele instinto protetor, havia tanto tempo adormecido. Chegara a planejar mandá-la de volta para a América assim que chegasse, e isso fora antes de ela virar sua casa e sua vida de pernas para o ar. Talvez fosse o fato de ela parecer tão perdida e vulnerável, de ser tão jovem e ingênua, que o fizesse sentir paternal. Ou, então, fosse aquela franqueza inocente que o havia apanhado de surpresa. Ou, quem sabe, aqueles espetaculares olhos chocolates, que lhe examinavam as feições como se ela estivesse tentando enxergar-lhe a alma. Isabella não tinha malícia, nem precisava dela, pois aqueles olhos seriam capazes de seduzir um santo.

* * *

_Coitada da Bella, não gosto de ver meu anjinho sofrendo desse jeito. Aff_

_Mais essas invejosas saíram do inferno para acabar com a paz dela! E o Edward é de muita serventia mesmo, viu! O homem difícil, meu Deus!_

_Mas se tem algo que eu amo nessa Bella é a força que ela tem!_

_Então flores... Até Domingo a noite! Vou ter uma festa com os amigos, durante o domingo todo... E minha irmã fica no pc de sexta e sábado. Por isso não vou ter como postar. Mais para compensar por esses dois dias postei dois capítulos. _

_Bom fim de semana para vocês! Que Deus abençõe nossas famílias e nossas vidas e derrame o seu amor sobre nós!_

**_Até Domingo! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Booooa Noitee Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... _

_Eu amo esse capítulo, é o meu preferido, a nossa Bellinha vai fazer o coração de gelo do Edward derreter e pegar fogo. Gente quando eu digo que ela é um anjo, ela é mesmo! O anjo do Edward, vocês vão tirar a prova lendo! Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

– Não tenho palavras para dizer quanto lamento o que aconteceu ontem à noite – Carlisle desculpou-se com Isabella, durante o café da manhã, no dia seguinte. – Errei ao anunciar seu noivado com Edward, mas tinha esperança de que vocês dois pudessem se dar bem. Quando lady Kirby... Bem, a mulher é uma bruxa velha e a filha vem tentando conquistar Edward há dois anos. Foi por isso que as duas vieram vê-la, assim que souberam da sua chegada.

– Não há necessidade de explicar tudo de novo, tio Carlisle – Isabella falou em tom gentil. – Nenhum grande mal foi feito.

– Talvez não, mas além de todos os defeitos que você já pôde constatar, lady Kirby é a maior mexeriqueira da região. Agora que sabe que você está aqui, vai se encarregar de contar isso para todos os conhecidos. O que significa que, em breve, teremos uma fila de visitantes, todos ansiosos para dar uma olhada em você. conseqüência, teremos de providenciar uma acompanhante adequada, para que ninguém se ponha a questionar o fato de você estar morando com dois homens solteiros.

Carlisle ergueu os olhos quando Edward entrou na sala de jantar. Isabella ficou imediatamente tensa, rezando para que a trégua da noite anterior resistisse à luz do dia.

– Edward, eu estava explicando a Isabella sobre a necessidade de uma acompanhante. Mandei um recado para Zafrina Wilson – acrescentou, referindo-se à tia solteirona que, no passado, ajudara a cuidar do pequeno Seth. – Sei que ela não tem muito bom senso, mas é a única parente viva que possuo, além de ser a única acompanhante aceitável para Isabella que conheço. E, também, Zafrina conhece bem as regras sociais.

– Tudo bem – Edward respondeu, distraído, antes de se aproximar de Isabella. – Espero que não esteja sofrendo nenhum efeito indesejável da sua primeira experiência com conhaque.

– Nenhum – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Na verdade, até gostei da bebida, depois que me acostumei àquele gosto horrível!

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios de Edward e Isabella sentiu o coração disparar. Edward Cullen possuía um sorriso capaz de derreter geleiras!

– Cuidado para não gostar demais – ele advertiu em tom de provocação, acrescentando: —, prima.

Distraída com planos de transformar Edward em um verdadeiro amigo, Isabella não prestou atenção à conversa entre os dois homens, até Edward se dirigir a ela:

– Está me ouvindo, Isabella?

Ela ergueu os olhos, confusa.

– Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção.

– Na sexta-feira, receberei a visita de um vizinho que acaba de retornar da França – Edward explicou. – Se ele trouxer a esposa, gostaria de apresentá-la a você. A condessa de Collingwood é um excelente exemplo de como uma mulher deve se comportar na sociedade. Espero que você a observe e a imite.

Isabella corou, sentindo-se como uma criança mal comportada, que acabara de receber uma ordem de seguir o exemplo de outra. Além do mais, já conhecera quatro aristocratas ingleses: Carlisle, Edward, lady Kirby e Jéssica Kirby. Com exceção de Carlisle, eram todos pessoas extremamente difíceis de se conviver, o que não a tornava nem um pouco ansiosa para conhecer mais dois. Ainda assim, tratou de reprimir os maus sentimentos e afastar o medo.

– Obrigada – falou com delicadeza. – Estou ansiosa para conhecê-los.

Isabella passou os quatro dias seguintes ocupada em escrever cartas, ou desfrutando da companhia agradável de Carlisle. Na tarde do quinto dia, foi até a cozinha, a fim de apanhar restos de comida para Willie.

– Aquele animal logo terá peso suficiente para sustentar um cavaleiro no lombo, se continuar a alimentá-lo com tamanha fartura! – a Sra. Craddock comentou de bom humor.

– Ele ainda tem muito o que engordar, antes de chegar a esse ponto – Isabella replicou, retribuindo o sorriso. – Posso pegar aquele osso grande, ou pretende usá-lo para fazer sopa?

Assegurando que não, a Sra. Craddock entregou-lhe o osso. Isabella agradeceu e já estava na porta, quando se lembrou de algo e voltou a encarar a cozinheira.

– Ontem à noite, o senhor Cullen, ou melhor, o lorde – corrigiu-se, notando que as criadas ficavam tensas só de ouvir o nome do patrão – disse que o pato assado foi o melhor que já comeu na vida. Não sei se ele se lembrou de dizer isso à senhora, mas achei que gostaria de saber.

As faces gorduchas da Sra. Craddock coraram de prazer.

– Obrigado, milady.

Com um sorriso, Isabella saiu à procura de Willie.

– Aí está uma verdadeira lady – a cozinheira disse às outras criadas. – É gentil e amável e não se parece nem um pouco com aquelas mulheres insípidas de Londres, nem com as criaturas antipáticas que o lorde trás para Wakefield, de tempos em tempos. O'Malley ouviu sua alteza dizer a lady Kirby que ela é condessa.

Isabella levou a comida ao lugar onde vinha deixando pratos com sobras durante os últimos nove dias. Em vez de espiá-la de seu esconderijo, atrás das árvores, como geralmente fazia, Willie se adiantou alguns passos, assim que a viu.

– Veja o que eu trouxe hoje – ela falou, tentando atraí-lo para mais perto. Sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo aproximar-se ainda mais. – Se me deixar afagá-lo, Willie, trarei outro osso depois do jantar.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, observando-a com desconfiança e medo. Dando um passo na direção do animal, Isabella se abaixou para colocar o prato no chão, continuando:

– Sei que você quer comer. E eu quero ser sua amiga. Provavelmente, está pensando que a comida é algum tipo de suborno. E tem toda a razão! Sou tão solitária quanto você e acho que poderíamos ser amigos. Nunca tive um cachorro antes, sabia?

Willie olhou para a comida e, então, voltou a fixar os olhos em Isabella, sem desviá-los, nem mesmo enquanto se inclinava sobre o prato e devorava o alimento. Isabella continuou falando em tom suave, na esperança de tranqüilizá-lo:

– Não sei no que o senhor Cullen estava pensando quando decidiu chamá-lo de Willie. Você não tem cara de Willie! Eu o chamaria de Lobo, ou Imperador, ou qualquer outro nome tão forte e feroz quanto a sua aparência.

Assim que acabou de comer, Willie começou a se afastar, mas Isabella estendeu a mão esquerda, apresentando-lhe o osso enorme.

– Vai ter de tirá-lo da minha mão, se quiser comê-lo – avisou.

O cachorro examinou o osso por um breve instante, antes de abocanhá-lo da mão de Isabella. Ela pensou que ele fosse correr para o bosque imediatamente, mas, para sua surpresa e profunda satisfação, ele se acomodou a seus pés e se pôs a roê-lo.

Isabella foi invadida por uma súbita sensação de que, finalmente, os céus estavam sorrindo para ela. Já não se sentia indesejada em Wakefield, uma vez que os dois Cullen eram, agora, seus amigos. E, em breve, ela teria Willie como companhia, também. Ajoelhou-se e afagou a cabeça do cachorro.

– Você está precisando de uma boa escovada nos pêlos – diagnosticou. – Gostaria que Alice o visse. Ela adora animais e tem um jeito especial de tratá-los. Tenho certeza de que ela o ensinaria a fazer uma porção de truques, em pouquíssimo tempo – acrescentou sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo sentindo o coração doer de saudade da irmã.

No meio da tarde do dia seguinte, Amun foi à procura de Isabella, a fim de informá-la de que lorde Collingwood acabara de chegar e lorde Cullen pedia que ela fosse até o escritório.

Apreensiva, Isabella examinou a própria imagem refletida no espelho. Então, sentou-se à penteadeira e prendeu os cabelos em um coque impecável, preparando-se para ser apresentada a um aristocrata frio e orgulhoso, da idade de lady Kirby.

– A carruagem dela quebrou perto daqui e dois camponeses a trouxeram na carroça – Edward contava a Emmett Collingwood, com um sorriso seco. – Quando retiravam o baú de Isabella da carroça, dois leitões escaparam e ela apanhou um deles no exato momento em que Amun abriu a porta. Ao vê-la com um leitão nos braços, ele a confundiu com uma camponesa e mandou que fosse fazer sua entrega na porta dos fundos. Quando Isabella tentou explicar quem era, Amun ordenou a um lacaio que a expulsasse da propriedade – terminou, entregando um copo de vinho clarete ao amigo.

O conde riu.

– Meu Deus! Que recepção! – Ergueu o copo em um brinde. – A sua felicidade e à paciência de sua noiva.

Edward franziu o cenho e Emmett explicou:

– Como ela não deu meia-volta e pegou o primeiro navio de volta para a América, só posso concluir que a senhorita Swan é uma moça muito paciente. O que é uma qualidade mais que desejável em uma noiva.

– O anúncio de noivado no Times foi obra de Carlisle – Edward esclareceu de pronto. – Isabella é uma prima distante e, quando soube que ela vinha para a Inglaterra, ele decidiu que eu deveria me casar com ela.

– Sem consultá-lo antes? – Emmett indagou, incrédulo.

– Fiquei sabendo que estava noivo exatamente como todos souberam: lendo o jornal.

Os olhos castanhos do conde iluminaram-se com um brilho divertido.

– Imagino que tenha ficado um tanto surpreso;

– Furioso – Edward corrigiu. – Já que entramos nesse assunto, eu esperava que você trouxesse sua esposa hoje, para que Isabella pudesse conhecê-la. Rosalie é pouco anos mais velha que Isabella e acho que as duas poderiam se tornar amigas. Para ser franco, Isabella vai precisar de uma amiga, aqui. Foi um escândalo quando a mãe dela decidiu se casar com um médico irlandês e tenho certeza de que lady Kirby planeja reavivar o mexerico. Além disso, Isabella é neta da duquesa de Claremont, que não se mostrou disposta a reconhecer a garota. Isabella é condessa por direito, mas o título não vai garantir que seja aceita pela sociedade. É claro que Carlisle vai lhe dar todo o apoio necessário, que garantirá que, ao menos, ninguém a rejeite abertamente.

– Ela contará com o peso da sua influência também, o que é considerável – Collingwood comentou.

– Não em se tratando de estabelecer a reputação de uma jovem inocente e virtuosa – Edward lembrou-o.

– Verdade – Emmett concordou com uma risada.

– De qualquer maneira, Isabella conheceu apenas as duas Kirby como amostra da aristocracia inglesa. Achei que sua esposa poderia lhe dar uma impressão melhor. Na verdade, sugeri a Isabella que observasse Rosalie como sendo um bom exemplo de comportamento...

Emmett Collingwood atirou a cabeça para trás, emitindo uma sonora gargalhada.

– Disse isso a ela? Nesse caso, trate de começar a rezar para que lady Isabella não siga o seu conselho. O comportamento de Rosalie é excelente... tanto que ela enganou até mesmo você, fazendo-o acreditar que é um modelo de virtude. Acontece que vivo resgatando minha doce esposa de terríveis encrencas. Nunca vi jovem mais determinada e teimosa.

– Nesse caso, Isabella e Rosalie vão se dar muito bem – Edward concluiu.

– Vejo que está muito interessado nela – Emmett comentou.

– Somente como guardião, embora tenha recebido tal incumbência contra a minha vontade.

Isabella parou diante da porta do escritório, alisou a saia do vestido de musselina verde-claro, bateu e entrou. Encontrou Edward sentado em uma poltrona, conversando com um homem mais ou menos da mesma idade que ele. Quando a viram, os dois pararam de falar e se puseram de pé, o que exaltou as semelhanças entre eles. Assim como Edward, o conde era alto, atraente e possuía porte atlético. Somente os cabelos e os olhos eram diferentes, de um castanho não muito escuro. Por outro lado, ele possuía a mesma aura de calma autoridade que Edward exibia, embora fosse menos assustador. Havia em seus olhos um brilho de humor e seu sorriso era mais amigável do que irônico. Ainda assim, não parecia ser um homem que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência pretendesse ter como inimigo.

– Desculpe-me por ter encarado o senhor – Isabella falou, quando Edward terminou as apresentações. – quando vi os dois juntos, reconheci algumas semelhanças.

– Tenho certeza de que isso foi um elogio, milady – Emmett Collingwood comentou, sorrindo.

– Não foi, não – Edward corrigiu-o em tom de brincadeira.

Isabella tentou desesperadamente pensar em algo para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Felizmente, foi poupada de maior embaraço pelo conde, que lançou um olhar indignado para Edward, inquirindo:

– Ora, que resposta lady Swan poderia dar a tal comentário?

Isabella não ouviu a resposta de Edward, pois sua atenção se desviou para outro ocupante do aposento: um garotinho adorável, de uns três anos de idade, que a fitava com fascinação muda, segurando um barquinho nos braços. Com cabelos e olhos castanho-claros, era a miniatura do pai, até mesmo nas roupas que usava. Isabella sorriu para o menino.

– Acho que ninguém nos apresentou – comentou.

– Desculpe-me – o conde falou. – Lady Isabella, permita-me apresentar-lhe meu filho, John.

O menino depositou o barquinho na cadeira a seu lado e curvou-se com um gesto reverente. Isabella retribuiu, segurando a saia, abaixando-se e inclinando a cabeça. O menino soltou uma risada infantil e, apontando para os cabelos dela, olhou para o pai.

– Vermelho? – indagou.

– Sim – Emmett confirmou.

– Bonito – John sussurrou, provocando uma gargalhada do pai.

– John, você é jovem demais para tentar conquistar uma lady!

– Ora, mas não sou uma lady – Isabella corrigiu-o, já apaixonada pelo garotinho. – Sou marinheira! – Como John a estudasse com ares de dúvidas, ela acrescentou: – E muito boa. Meu amigo Jacob e eu costumávamos construir barquinhos e fazê-los navegar pelo rio, quando éramos crianças. Que tal levarmos o seu barco até o riacho?

John assentiu e Isabella virou-se para o conde, em busca de permissão.

– Tomarei conta dele – assegurou – e do barco, é claro.

Assim que Emmett consentiu, John deu a mão a Isabella e os dois saíram do escritório.

– É evidente que ela adora crianças – o conde observou.

– Ela mesma é pouco mais que isso. – Edward replicou com indiferença.

Emmett virou-se e observou a bela jovem que atravessava o hall. Então, voltou a encarar Edward, erguendo as sobrancelhas com ar de contradição. Porém, não disse nada.

Isabella passou quase uma hora sentada em um cobertor estendido à margem do riacho que cortava os jardins. Com o sol a banhar-lhe o rosto, inventava histórias sobre piratas e tempestades que, supostamente, haviam atacado seu navio durante a viagem da América para a Inglaterra. John ouviu, encantado, segurando com firmeza a linha de pesca que Isabella amarrara ao barquinho, que flutuava na água. Quando o menino se cansou das águas calmas em que seu barquinho navegava, Isabella tomou a linha e os dois seguiram pela margem, até onde o riacho se tornava fundo, passando por debaixo de uma ponte de pedras. Ali, as águas eram um pouco turbulentas, graças a um tronco de árvore caído havia tempos.

Então, Isabella devolveu a linha a John, instruindo-o:

– Segure com firmeza, ou o barco vai bater contra aquele tronco.

– Vou segurar – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Isabella havia se afastado alguns passos, a fim de colher algumas das flores coloridas que cresciam à margem do riacho, quando John gritou, aflito por ter soltado a linha em um momento de distração.

– Fique onde está! – Isabella ordenou em tom urgente, correndo para o menino.

Esforçando-se para não chorar, John apontou para o barquinho, que deslizava diretamente para os galhos da árvore caída debaixo da ponte.

– Escapou – ele balbuciou, enquanto as lágrimas faziam seus olhos brilharem. – Foi tio George quem fez o barquinho para mim. Ele vai ficar triste.

Isabella hesitou. Embora aquele trecho fosse fundo, ela e Jacob haviam resgatado seus barquinhos do rio muito mais perigoso, onde costumavam brincar. Olhou para os lados e para a margem, certificando-se de que ficaria fora de vista. Então, tomou sua decisão.

– Ainda podemos salvá-lo – declarou com firmeza, já tirando o vestido e os sapatos. – Sente-se aqui e espere. Vou buscar o seu barquinho.

Vestindo apenas a combinação, Isabella entrou na água e, quando já não podia sentir o leito do riacho sob os pés, pôs-se a nadar com braçadas vigorosas. Foi fácil encontrar o barquinho. A única dificuldade consistiu em libertar a linha de pesca resistente que havia se enroscado nos galhos da árvore. Assim, Isabella mergulhou diversas vezes, para delícia de John que, aparentemente, nunca antes vira alguém nadar ou mergulhar. Apesar da água fria e turbulenta, o exercício era revigorante e Isabella deu as boas-vindas à quase esquecida sensação de liberdade que a invadiu.

Preocupada em verificar que John não tentaria juntar-se a ela, Isabella acenou e gritou:

– Vou conseguir desta vez! Fique onde está e espere que o nosso navio receba socorro!

Depois de vê-lo assentir com grave obediência, Isabella se sentiu mais tranqüila e voltou a mergulhar.

– Amun disse que os dois vieram na direção da ponte e... – Edward parou de falar quando a palavra "socorro" alcançou seus ouvidos.

Os dois homens dispararam na direção da ponte. Tropeçando e escorregando, desceram até a margem, correndo na direção de John. Ao alcançá-lo, Emmett segurou o filho pelos ombros.

– Onde está ela? – indagou, alarmado.

– Debaixo da ponte – o garotinho respondeu com um sorriso. – Ela mergulhou para salvar o barco que tio George fez para mim.

– Ah, meu Deus! Aquela maluca! – Edward murmurou, aflito, já tirando o casaco e correndo para a água.

De repente, uma sereia de cabelos avermelhados emergiu na superfície, o corpo em arco, os lábios curvados em um sorriso triunfante e os cabelos molhados sobre os olhos.

– Consegui, John! – gritou, alegre.

– Maravilha! – o menino gritou em resposta, batendo palmas.

Edward imobilizou-se, sentindo o terror se transformar imediatamente em fúria cega, enquanto observava Isabella nadar com facilidade para a margem, seguida do barquinho. Com as pernas afastadas, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão aterrorizante no rosto, aguardou com impaciência a chegada dela à margem.

Compreendendo e até mesmo partilhando os sentimentos do amigo, Emmett Collingwood lançou-lhe um olhar de simpatia, antes de puxar o filho pela mão.

– Vamos voltar para dentro da casa, John – ordenou com gentil firmeza. – Acho que lorde Cullen quer dizer alguma coisa à senhorita Isabella.

– Ele vai dizer "obrigado"?

– Não exatamente.

Isabella saiu da água de costas e continuou assim, dando passos para trás, enquanto içava o barquinho para a terra firme.

– Viu, John? Eu não disse que conseguiríamos salvar o seu...

Suas costas colidiram em cheio com algo grande, imóvel e resistente, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de mãos fortes seguravam seus ombros, forçando-a a virar-se.

– Sua maluca! – Edward declarou entre dentes. – Maluca! Poderia ter se afogado!

– Não... não, eu não estava correndo o menor perigo – ela explicou depressa, assustada pela ira que obscurecia os olhos dele. – Sei nadar muito bem... você deve ter visto...

– Assim como o criado que quase morreu, neste mesmo ponto, no ano passado! – ele a interrompeu.

– Ora, quebrar meus braços não vai ajudar em nada! – Isabella queixou-se, esforçando-se em vão para se libertar das mãos implacáveis que a mantinham prisioneira. – Vejo que o assustei e sinto muito por isso, mas não corri nenhum risco... não fiz nada errado.

– Não fez nada errado? Não correu nenhum risco? Edward repetiu, em tom cada vez mais assustador, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava os olhos para o decote profundo da combinação, fazendo Isabella se lembrar de que, além de muito molhada, estava quase nua. – Imagine que outro homem estivesse aqui, agora, olhando para você desse jeito. O que acha que poderia acontecer?

Isabella engoliu em seco, lembrado-se de uma vez em que chegara em casa muito depois do anoitecer. Seu pai já havia organizado um grupo para procurá-la pelos bosques. A primeira reação dele fora de profundo alívio e alegria. Depois... Isabella passara alguns dias sem conseguir se sentar confortavelmente.

– Não sei o que poderia acontecer... Acho que qualquer pessoa que me encontrasse aqui me daria minhas roupas e...

Os olhos de Edward voltaram a baixar para o decote que expunha boa parte dos seios fartos, que subiam e desciam rapidamente, acompanhando a respiração ofegante de Isabella e ao mesmo tempo ressaltando o fato de que ela era uma mulher extremamente desejável, e não a criança que Edward tentara se convencer que era.

– Pois vou lhe mostrar o que poderia acontecer! – ele anunciou com voz rude e, no instante seguinte, seus lábios pousavam com violência sobre os dela.

Isabella se contorceu, tentando escapar aos braços de ferro e ao beijo poderoso. Porém, sua luta pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais furioso e cruel.

– Por favor – ela implorou, quase chorando. – Sinto muito se o assustei...

Lentamente, as mãos de Edward afrouxaram o aperto nos ombros de Isabella. Então, ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a diretamente nos olhos. Com um gesto automático, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seus cabelos caíam como um lençol de mogno sobre os ombros, seus olhos, mais chocolates ainda, não disfarçavam o medo e o arrependimento.

– Por favor – ela balbuciou com voz trêmula, tentando desesperadamente recuperar a trégua que haviam mantido durante quase cinco dias. – Não fique zangado. Não tive a intenção de assustá-lo. Aprendi a nadar quando era criança, mas só agora percebo que não deveria ter feito o que fiz hoje.

A admissão franca e direta de Isabella apanhou Edward de surpresa. Todos os ardis femininos já haviam sido usados com ele, desde que fizera fortuna e conquistara um título de nobreza, mas sempre sem sucesso. A total ausência de malícia de Isabella, somada àquele rosto bonito e inocente e à sensação do corpo delicado pressionado contra o dele, atuaram como um potente afrodisíaco. O desejo tomou conta de Edward, fazendo o sangue ferver em suas veias, e seus braços apertarem-na contra si.

Isabella viu algo primitivo e assustador nos olhos dele, que não soube reconhecer. Sobressaltada, abriu a boca para gritar, mas não teve tempo para isso, pois os lábios de Edward voltaram a pousar sobre os dela, deixando-a atordoada. Isabella resistiu por alguns momentos, mas foi lentamente invadida por uma sensação também desconhecida, ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem com ternura por suas costas.

Buscando o equilíbrio que aquele contato destruía, ela pousou as mãos no peito largo, despertando nele a reação imediata de apertá-la ainda mais. Tomada por ímpetos mais intensos a cada momento, Isabella se deixou apoiar no corpo dele, entregando-se àquela exploração deliciosa de seus lábios. Então, ele aprofundou o beijo, tornando o contato mais íntimo, de uma maneira que ela jamais experimentara, nem sequer imaginara possível.

Apavorada, atirou a cabeça para trás, empurrando-o.

– Não! – gritou.

Ele a soltou de súbito e respirou fundo, os olhos fixos no chão. Isabella encarou-o, furiosa, já esperando que Edward pusesse a culpa por aquele beijo indecoroso sobre seus ombros.

– Imagino que eu tenha sido culpada por isso – declarou, zangada. – Sem dúvida, você vai dizer que eu estava pedindo para ser tratada desta maneira!

Ao ver os lábios de Edward se curvarem em um esboço de sorriso, Isabella teve a impressão de que ele estava lutando para recuperar a compostura.

– Você cometeu o primeiro erro – ele finalmente murmurou. – O último foi meu. Desculpe.

– O quê? – ela inquiriu, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

– Ao contrário do que você evidentemente pensa de mim, não tenho o hábito de seduzir garotas inocentes...

– Eu não estava correndo o risco de ser seduzida – Isabella mentiu.

Um brilho zombeteiro iluminou os olhos de Edward.

– Não? – ele indagou com uma pontada de divertimento.

– De jeito nenhum!

– Nesse caso, é melhor você se vestir, antes que eu me sinta tentado a provar que está completamente enganada.

Isabella abriu a boca, pensando em dar uma resposta à altura do comentário insolente, mas o sorriso de Edward foi mais do que sua indignação era capaz de enfrentar.

– Você é impossível! – limitou-se a declarar, sem grande convicção.

– Tem razão – Edward concordou e lhe deu as costas para que ela pudesse se vestir.

Lutando desesperadamente para controlar as emoções caóticas, Isabella se vestiu depressa. Jacob a beijara várias vezes antes, mas nunca daquela maneira. Edward não devia ter feito o que fizera, assim como não deveria estar se mostrando tão diferente, agora. Isabella estava convencida de que tinha todos os motivos para se sentir furiosa com ele, mas lhe ocorreu que, talvez, na Inglaterra os costumes fossem outros. Era possível que as mulheres dali reagissem a beijos como aquele com naturalidade. O que a faria parecer tola, se desse maior importância ao fato. E, mesmo que o fizesse, Edward trataria o assunto como sendo insignificante, como, aliás, já estava fazendo. Concluiu que não teria nada a ganhar, irritando-se mais do que já fizera naquela tarde. Ainda assim, não pôde controlar por completo a sua raiva.

– Você é mesmo impossível! – repetiu.

– Já concordamos com isso.

– E, também, é imprevisível.

– Em que sentido?

– Ora, cheguei a pensar que fosse me bater por eu ter assustado você. Ao contrário, você me beijou! Estou começando a pensar que você e o seu cachorro são muito parecidos. Os dois aparentam ser muito mais ferozes do que realmente são.

– Meu cachorro? – Edward indagou, aparentemente sem saber do que ela estava falando.

– Willie – Isabella esclareceu.

– Você deve ter pavor de passarinhos, se acha que Willie parece feroz.

– Estou chegando à conclusão de que não há motivo para ter medo de nenhum de vocês dois.

Um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios sensuais de Edward, enquanto ele se abaixava para apanhar o barquinho de John.

– Não conte isso a ninguém, ou vai arruinar a minha reputação.

Isabella ajeitou o cobertor sobre os ombros e, então, empinou o queixo.

– E você tem reputação?

– A pior possível. Quer que eu lhe conte os detalhes sórdidos?

– É claro que não! – Isabella respondeu de pronto e, reconhecendo o leve arrependimento por tê-la beijado de maneira tão atrevida, decidiu tomar coragem e tocar no assunto que a incomodava havia dias: – Existe uma maneira de você compensar o seu erro.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

– Eu diria que um erro justifica o outro, mas diga o que você quer.

– Quero minhas roupas de volta.

– Não.

– Você não compreende! Estou de luto pela morte de meus pais.

– Compreendo muito bem, mas não acredito que a dor possa ser grande a ponto de não ser guardada dentro de nós. Assim como não acredito nas exibições de luto. Além do mais, Carlisle e eu queremos que você construa uma vida nova aqui.

– Não preciso de vida nova! Ficarei aqui somente até Jacob vir me buscar e...

– Ele não virá, Isabella – Edward a interrompeu em tom implacável. – Ele não escreveu uma única carta em todos esses meses.

As palavras atingiram Isabella como uma lâmina afiada.

– Ele virá! Sei que virá. Não houve tempo para as cartas chegarem.

A expressão de Edward se tornou mais dura.

– Espero que esteja certa, mas continua proibida de vestir roupas pretas. O luto deve ser guardado no coração.

– Como você sabe? Se tivesse coração, não me forçaria a usar estas roupas, como se meus pais não tivessem existido. Você não tem coração!

– Tem razão. Não tenho coração. Trate de se lembrar disso e não cometa o erro de acreditar que, por baixo da máscara feroz, sou tão manso quanto um cãozinho de estimação. Muitas mulheres pensaram assim e se arrependeram.

Isabella se afastou com pernas trêmulas. Como fora acreditar que poderiam se amigos? Edward era frio, cínico, e amargo, além de ser dono de um temperamento irascível e, claro, de ser completamente desequilibrado! Nenhum homem em sã consciência seria capaz de beijar uma mulher com ternura e paixão, para se tornar frio e cruel alguns instantes depois. Não, Edward não era um cãozinho de estimação, mas sim tão perigoso quanto à pantera que a fazia lembrar, com seus cabelos bronzes e olhos verdes.

Chegaram juntos aos degraus que levavam à porta da frente da mansão. O conde de Collingwood encontrava-se à espera deles, já montado em seu esplêndido cavalo alazão, com John confortavelmente instalado a sua frente.

Zangada e envergonhada, Isabella balbuciou uma breve despedida para o conde e, forçando um sorriso, devolveu o barquinho para John. Então, correu para dentro de casa.

John observou-a desaparecer e, então, olhou para Edward e, em seguida, para o pai.

– Ele não a repreendeu, não é, papai? – perguntou, ansioso.

Emmett ergueu o olhar divertido da camisa molhada de Edward para o seu rosto.

– Não, John. Lorde Cullen não repreendeu a senhorita Isabella. – Então, dirigiu-se a Edward: – Devo pedir a Rosalie que venha visitar a senhorita Swan amanhã?

– Venha com ela para que possamos terminar a nossa discussão de negócios.

Emmett assentiu. Passando um braço protetor em torno do filho, esporeou de leve o alazão, que saiu em trote suave pelo jardim.

Edward observou-os partir, a expressão se tornando amarga à medida que, pela primeira vez, ele se permitia encarar o que realmente acontecera na margem do riacho.

No meio da tarde seguinte, Isabella ainda não conseguira tirar o beijo arrasador de Edward da cabeça. Sentada na grama, ao lado de Willie, afagava a cabeça do animal, enquanto ele roía o osso levado por ela. Observando-o, voltou a se lembrar da atitude de Edward depois do beijo e sentiu o estômago se contorcer quando comparou a própria inocência com a experiência e sofisticação dele.

Como ele fora capaz de beijá-la e abraçá-la, como se estivesse prestes a devorá-la com paixão, para então fazer piadas a respeito? E como ela conseguira se fingir indiferente, quando ainda se sentia atordoada e seus joelhos ainda tremiam? E, depois de tudo isso, como ele podia fitá-la com aquele olhar frio e adverti-la para que não cometesse o mesmo erro de "muitas outras mulheres"?

O que o levara a pensar assim? Definitivamente, Edward era impossível de compreender! Isabella se esforçara para se tornar amiga dele e tudo o que conseguira fora ser beijada de maneira inesperada e... arrasadora. Tudo lhe parecia muito diferente na Inglaterra. Refletiu que, talvez, aquele tipo de beijo fosse comum entre os ingleses. Se fosse assim, ela não teria motivo para se sentir zangada, ou culpada. Infelizmente, não conseguia se livrar de nenhum dos dois sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo em que foi invadida por uma intensa saudade de Jacob, sentiu-se envergonhada por ter retribuído, ao menos em parte, o beijo de Edward.

Ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o som de cascos à distância e constatou que Edward cavalgava para o estábulo. Como ele fora caçar pela manhã, Isabella conseguira evitar o confronto, ganhando tempo para se recompor. Porém, seu sossego estava chegando ao fim, pois a carruagem do conde Collingwood estacionava diante da mansão. Com um suspiro resignado, Isabella se pôs de pé.

– Venha, Willie. Vamos avisar lorde Cullen de que o conde e a condessa chegaram. Assim, pouparemos o pobre senhor O'Malley de uma caminhada inútil até o estábulo.

O cachorro fitou-a com seus olhos inteligentes, mas não se moveu.

– Já está na hora de você parar de se esconder das pessoas! Não sou sua criada, sabia? Logo vou me recusar a trazer sua comida até aqui. Amun me contou que você costumava ser alimentado no estábulo. Venha, Willie! – ela repetiu, decidida a controlar ao menos aquela parte de sua vida.

Vendo que ele se punha de pé, deixando claro que compreendera o comando, insistiu com voz irritada:

– Willie, estou começando a ficar impaciente com machos arrogantes. Venha! – Deu alguns passos adiante, antes de chamar de novo: – Venha, Willie!

Desta vez, o cachorro obedeceu e a seguiu. Encorajada por aquela pequena conquista, Isabella marchou para o estábulo, de onde Edward saía, carregando seu rifle de caça.

Diante da mansão, o conde de Collingwood ajudou a esposa a sair da carruagem.

– Lá estão eles – apontou na direção do estábulo e, tomando o braço da esposa com um gesto carinhoso, começou a atravessar os gramados, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido: – Sorria. Você parece estar caminhando para um carrasco!

– Pois é como me sinto – Rosalie admitiu com um sorriso maroto. – Sei que vai rir de mim, mas lorde Cullen me assusta. E não sou a única a ter medo dele!

– Edward é um homem brilhante, Rosalie. Obtive lucros enormes com os investimentos que ele gentilmente me recomendou.

– Acredito, mas continua sendo uma figura ameaçadora. Além do mais, ele tem a capacidade de dar respostas desconcertantes, que deixam as pessoas profundamente embaraçadas. No mês passado, ele disse à senhorita Farraday que detesta mulheres que passam o tempo todo com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, especialmente quando seguram seu braço enquanto sorriem.

– E como a senhorita Farraday reagiu?

– O que ela poderia fazer, se estava justamente segurando o braço dele e sorrindo naquele exato momento? Foi extremamente embaraçoso! – Ignorando a gargalhada do marido, Rosalie continuou: – Simplesmente não consigo entender o que as mulheres vêem nele, para se derreter toda vez que ele está por perto. É verdade que lorde Cullen é rico como um rei, com seis grandes propriedades e uma renda de... Deus sabe quantas libras por ano. E, é claro, será o próximo duque de Masen. E sou obrigada a admitir que é um homem muito atraente e...

– E você não entende o que as mulheres vêem nele? – Emmett a interrompeu em tom de zombaria.

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça e baixou o tom de voz, uma vez que se aproximavam do casal.

– Ele não tem boas maneiras. Ao contrário, é direto demais em suas respostas e comentários, completamente sem tato!

– Quando um homem é perseguido, sem trégua, por sua fortuna e título, deve ser desculpado por perder a paciência vez por outra.

– Você pode pensar assim, mas, de minha parte, sinto profunda solidariedade pela pobre senhorita Swan. Imagine como a pobrezinha deve estar aterrorizada por ter de viver sob o mesmo teto que ele!

– Não sei se ela está aterrorizada, mas tive a impressão de que se sente muito solitária e que está precisando de uma amiga que a ajude a compreender os costumes ingleses.

– A menina deve estar muito infeliz – Rosalie comentou com simpatia, observando Isabella que, agora, falava com Edward.

– O conde e a condessa acabaram de chegar – ela o informava em tom neutro.

– Já vi. Estão vindo para cá. – Edward replicou, olhando para o casal que se aproximava, e, quando voltou a encarar Isabella, ficou petrificado, os olhos fixos em algo atrás dela. – Saia daí! – ordenou em voz baixa, empurrando-a para o lado e levando o rifle ao ombro.

No mesmo instante, Isabella ouviu Willie rosnar e, de súbito, compreendeu o que Edward pretendia fazer.

– Não! – gritou, atingindo o rifle com a mão e, em seguida, caindo de joelhos e passando os braços em torno do cachorro. – Você está louco! O que Willie lhe fez para ser privado de alimento e agora, morto? Por acaso, ele também nadou no seu riacho... ou se atreveu a desobedecer a uma de suas ordens?

Edward baixou o rifle lentamente, até o cano estar apontado para o chão. Então, com voz excessivamente calma, que contradizia a expressão tensa e a palidez em seu rosto, falou:

– Isabella, este não é Willie. Willie é um collie que emprestei aos Collingwood há três dias, para reproduzir.

A mão de Isabella, que afagava carinhosamente a cabeça de "Willie", imobilizou-se no ar.

– Ao menos que minha vista, ou meu raciocínio, não esteja funcionando bem – Edward continuou —, o animal que você está abraçando, como uma mãe protegendo o seu bebê, é pelo menos metade lobo.

Isabella se levantou bem devagar.

– Mesmo que não seja Willie, ainda é um cachorro, não um lobo – persistiu com teimosia. – Ele reconhece o comando "venha".

– É parte cachorro – Edward a corrigiu.

Então, na intenção de afastá-la dali, segurou-a pelo braço. O gesto provocou a reação imediata do animal, que se colocou em posição de ataque, rosnando e exibindo as presas. Edward soltou o braço de Isabella e moveu a mão lentamente na direção do gatilho.

– Afaste-se dele, Isabella – comandou.

Os olhos de Isabella encontravam-se fixos na arma.

– Não faça isso! – ela o advertiu, histérica. – Não vou permitir! Se atirar nele, atirarei em você. Sei atirar melhor do que sei nadar. Edward! Esse animal é um cachorro e só está tentando me proteger de você. Qualquer um perceberia isso. Ele é meu amigo. Por favor, não atire.

Aliviada, viu Edward retirar o dedo do gatilho e voltar a baixar o rifle.

– Muito bem, pare com isso – ele resmungou. – Não vou atirar nele.

– Vai me dar sua palavra de cavalheiro? – Isabella persistiu, ainda mantendo o corpo entre Edward e o corajoso animal que tentava protegê-la.

– Dou minha palavra.

Isabella começou a se mover, mas a lembrança de um comentário de a fez parar.

– Você me disse que não é um cavalheiro e que não tem princípios. Como posso ter certeza de que vai manter a sua palavra?

Edward teve se esforçar para esconder o divertimento e a admiração provocados pela jovem que não só defendia a vida de um lobo, mas também se atrevia a desafiá-lo, cara a cara.

– Prometo manter minha palavra. Agora, pare de se comportar como Joana D'Arc.

– Não sei se posso acreditar em você. Faria a mesma promessa ao conde de Collingwood? – Isabella insistiu.

– Está abusando da sorte, minha cara – Edward a advertiu com voz macia.

Embora pronunciada com suavidade, a frase soou extremamente ameaçadora. Percebendo que Edward não estava brincando, Isabella obedeceu e deu um passo para o lado, mas o animal se manteve em posição de ataque, o olhar feroz fixo no suposto agressor.

Edward, por sua vez, também observava o animal, o rifle ainda em punho. Desesperada, Isabella ordenou ao seu mais novo amigo:

– Sente-se!

Para sua surpresa, depois de hesitar por um segundo apenas, ele obedeceu.

– Viu? – ela se virou para Edward, aliviada. – Ele foi bem treinado por alguém. E sabe que a sua arma pode feri-lo. É por isso que continua observando você com desconfiança. É um cão inteligente.

– Muito inteligente – Edward confirmou com ironia. – O bastante para viver na minha propriedade, bem debaixo do meu nariz, enquanto todos os habitantes da região tentamos caçar o "lobo" que vem invadindo galinheiros e aterrorizando a vila.

– É por isso que sai para caçar todas as manhãs? – Quando Edward assentiu, Isabella pôs-se imediatamente contra a possibilidade de o animal ser expulso dali. – Bem, ele não é um lobo, é um cachorro, como você pode ver. Além disso, eu mesma tenho cuidado de alimentá-lo todos os dias. Portanto, ele não terá mais motivos para invadir galinheiros. E é inteligente e compreende o que eu digo.

– Nesse caso, talvez deva dizer a ele que é, no mínimo, falta de educação ficar aí sentado, esperando pela oportunidade de morder a mão que, indiretamente, o está alimentando.

Isabella lançou um olhar para o fiel protetor, antes de voltar a encarar Edward.

– Acho que, se você estender a mão para mim de novo e eu disser a ele que não deve rosnar, ele vai compreender. Vamos, tente. Estenda a mão na minha direção.

– O que eu gostaria mesmo de fazer é estender a mão para o seu pescoço e esganá-la – Edward murmurou, mas fez o que ela pediu e segurou-lhe o braço.

Imediatamente, o animal retomou a posição de ataque e se pôs a rosnar.

– Não! – Isabella comandou com firmeza.

No mesmo instante, o lobo chamado Willie hesitou, relaxou e lambeu a mão dela.

– Pronto. Deu certo. Cuidarei dele e garanto que ninguém mais terá preocupações com um lobo na vizinhança.

Edward não resistiu à coragem, nem ao olhar de súplica que Isabella lhe dirigiu.

– Trate de acorrentá-lo – falou com um suspiro resignado. – Pedirei a que informe os criados de que ele não deve ser molestado, mas se o seu cachorro se aventurar em outras propriedades, será morto. Embora ele nunca tenha atacado ninguém, os fazendeiros costumam valorizar suas galinhas, além de suas famílias.

A fim de evitar discussão, Edward virou-se para cumprimentar os Collingwood e, só então, Isabella se lembrou da presença deles.

Mortificada, forçou-se a virar para encarar a mulher que Edward considerava um modelo de bom comportamento. Em vez do desdém que Isabella esperava encontrar no semblante da condessa, lady Collingwood a fitava com aparente admiração, além do esforço para conter o riso, é claro. Depois de fazer as apresentações, Edward se afastou com o conde, discutindo assuntos de negócios, deixando Isabella sozinha com a condessa.

Lady Collingwood foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

– Posso acompanhá-la, enquanto acorrenta seu cão?

Isabella assentiu, torcendo as mãos.

– Deve pensar que sou a mulher mais mal-educada do mundo – murmurou, embaraçada.

– Não. Acho que é a mais corajosa.

– Só porque não tenho medo de Willie? – Isabella indagou, surpresa.

– Porque não tem medo de lorde Cullen – a condessa a corrigiu, sem mais poder conter o riso.

Examinando a bela loira e seus trajes elegantes, Isabella reconheceu a malícia divertida em seus olhos, bem como a oferta de amizade em seu sorriso. Dando-se conta que finalmente encontrara uma alma gentil naquele país pouco amigável, sentiu o ânimo se elevar.

– Para ser sincera, estava aterrorizada! – admitiu, enquanto tomava o caminho para os fundos da casa, onde amarraria seu cachorro, até convencer Edward a permitir que ele entrasse em casa.

– Mas não demonstrou, o que é muito bom, pois tenho a impressão de que toda vez que um homem se dá conta de que uma mulher tem medo de alguma coisa, ele usa isso das maneiras mais horríveis. Por exemplo, quando meu irmão Felix descobriu que eu tinha medo de cobras, colocou uma na minha gaveta de lenços. Eu ainda nem tinha me recuperado do susto, quando meu outro irmão, Royce, colocou outra na minha sapatilha de dança.

Isabella estremeceu.

– Tenho pavor de cobras – confessou. – Quantos irmãos a senhora tem?

– Seis, todos homens, e capazes de fazer as piores coisas para mim, até que aprendi a me vingar à altura. E a senhorita, tem irmãos?

– Não, só uma irmã.

Quando os cavalheiros terminaram sua discussão de negócios e se juntaram às damas para o jantar, Isabella e Rosalie já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome e se encontravam a apenas um passo de uma amizade sólida. Isabella já explicara à condessa que seu noivado com lorde Cullen não passara de um grande erro cometido por Carlisle, embora com a melhor das intenções, e falara sobre Jacob. Rosalie por sua vez, confidenciara que seus pais haviam escolhido lorde Collingwood para seu marido, mas, pelo modo como os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que o mencionava, era evidente que o adorava.

O jantar transcorreu em meio a um clima alegre, enquanto Isabella e Rosalie comparavam suas aventuras de infância. Até mesmo lorde Collingwood contribuiu para a conversa descontraída, contando seus feitos de garoto. Ficou claro para Isabella que os três guardavam lembranças adoráveis da infância, tendo vivido cercados pelo carinho dos pais. Edward, porém, recusou-se a falar de suas próprias experiências, embora demonstrasse interesse genuíno no relato dos demais.

– Sabe mesmo usar uma arma de fogo? – Rosalie perguntou a Isabella, com ar de admiração.

– Sim. Jacob me ensinou a atirar, pois queria ter com quem competir, quando praticasse tiro ao alvo.

– E você conseguiu se transformar em uma adversária para ele?

– Sim. Na primeira vez em que ele colocou a arma em minhas mãos, segui as instruções, mirei e acertei o alvo. Não me pareceu tão difícil.

– E depois disso?

– Foi se tornando cada vez mais fácil.

– Gosto de esgrima – Rosalie contou. – Meu irmão, Ryler, costumava praticar comigo. Basta ter alguma força no braço.

– E vista boa – Isabella completou.

Lorde Collingwood sorriu.

– Eu costumava fingir que era um cavaleiro medieval e criava torneios para combater os cavalariços. Geralmente, eu me saía muito bem, mas é claro que um criado jamais teria coragem de derrubar um futuro conde de seu cavalo. Portanto, creio que não era tão bom quanto calculava ser.

– Costumava brincar de cabo-de-guerra, na América? – Rosalie voltou a se dirigir a Isabella.

– Claro! Invariavelmente, eram os meninos contra as meninas.

– Isso não é justo! Os meninos são sempre mais fortes.

– Não, se as meninas escolherem um local onde exista uma árvore e passarem à corda, sem querer, é claro, pelo troco – Isabella corrigiu com uma piscadela marota.

– Que vergonha! – Edward protestou às gargalhadas. – Vocês trapaceavam!

– Verdade, mas como as probabilidades estavam sempre contra nós, não se pode considerar tal artifício uma verdadeira trapaça.

– O que sabe sobre probabilidades? – ele inquiriu em tom de provocação.

– Está se referindo aos jogos de cartas? Para dizer a verdade não só sou capaz de calcular as probabilidades de várias rodadas, como também sei distribuir as cartas de maneira a produzir os resultados desejados. Em outras palavras, sei exatamente como roubar no jogo.

– Quem a ensinou?

– Jacob. Ele dizia serem apenas "truques" que havia aprendido na escola.

– Lembre-me de nunca apresentar esse tal de Jacob em nenhum dos clubes que freqüento – lorde Collingwood comentou. – Ele não viveria por muito tempo.

– Jacob não trapaceia – Isabella apressou-se em defender o noivo. – Acha importante saber como a trapaça é feita, para que não nos tornemos vítimas de jogadores inescrupulosos.

Reclinando-se na cadeira, Edward estudou Isabella com interesse. Era fascinante a facilidade com que ela se comportava diante dos convidados, deixando-os à vontade e garantindo que todos participassem da conversa. Também notou a maneira como seus olhos se iluminavam todas as vezes que ela mencionava Jacob e como aquele sorriso radiante contagiava o ambiente.

Isabella era inocente, cheia de vida, sem o menor traço de uma menina mimada. Apesar de sua juventude, seu comportamento apresentava uma sofisticação natural, certamente nascida de uma mente sagaz e de uma inteligência invejável.

Edward sorriu consigo mesmo ao se lembrar da coragem com que Isabella se lançara na defesa do cão que, como ela havia anunciado antes do jantar, passaria a se chamar Wolf, que significa "lobo", em inglês. Ele conhecera alguns homens corajosos, mas jamais encontrara uma mulher de verdadeira coragem. Lembrou-se da reação tímida de Isabella ao seu beijo e do desejo arrasador que ela provocara em seu corpo.

Isabella Swan era cheia de surpresas, cheia de promessas, Edward concluiu, continuando a estudá-la sub-repticiamente. Havia um toque de beleza exótica em cada traço de seu rosto, mas seu encanto ia muito além, envolvendo-lhe o riso musical e os gestos graciosos. Algo dentro dela a fazia brilhar como uma jóia perfeita, que precisava apenas dos complementos necessários, como roupas elegantes que lhe enaltecessem a beleza, uma casa magnífica onde reinaria como soberana absoluta, um marido capaz de domar-lhe os impulsos mais ousados, uma criança ao seio...

Absorvido em sua observação detalhada, Edward se lembrou de seu próprio sonho, havia muito tempo perdido, de ter uma esposa para alegrar sua mesa, uma mulher para ter nos braços, à noite, e afastar o escuro vazio que lhe ocupava o peito, uma mulher capaz de amar os filhos que ele lhe desse...

Sacudiu-se mentalmente, livrando-se dos tolos e ingênuos sonhos da juventude, bem como dos ideais jamais satisfeitos. Havia levado tais sonhos a sério, carregando-os para a vida adulta e se casando com Tanya. Fora mesmo tolo ao acreditar que uma mulher bonita pudesse transformar aqueles sonhos em realidade. Ora, fora muito mais que tolo por imaginar que uma mulher se importasse com amor e filhos, ou com qualquer coisa que não fosse dinheiro, jóias e poder. Franziu o cenho com expressão sombria ao se dar conta de que a bela Isabella era responsável pelo súbito retorno daquelas lembranças a sua mente.

* * *

_Eu não disse que é ela é um anjo. Além de anjo é moleca kkkk, e muito louca! kkkk! Quem entraria no rio para resgatar um barquinho? Só a Bella, e o coitado do Edward viu o que é bom pra tosse! kkkk_

_O Edward já está entendendo que não pode lutar contra ele, e nem com ela, porque ele sabe que vai sair perdedor!_

_A Rose, vai se tornar uma grande amiga da Bella, e o Edward vai se arrepender de ter sugerido essa amizade kkkk_

_Então flores... Até Terça-feira! Bom inicio de semana para vocês!_

_Que Deus abençõe nossas famílias e nossas vidas e derrame o seu amor sobre nós, nessa semana que se inicia!_

**_Até Terça! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Boooom Dia Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem U.U... _

_Bom meninas, nesse capítulo vamos ter o Edward sendo Edward, ou seja sendo louco e malvado!_

_Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

No momento em que os Collingwood partiram, Edward se dirigiu à biblioteca, onde Carlisle havia passado à última hora.

Ao vê-lo, Carlisle pôs de lado o livro que estava lendo e sorriu.

– Prestou atenção ao comportamento de Isabella, durante o jantar? – indagou ansioso. – Ela não é esplêndida? Possui tamanho charme, desenvoltura, conhecimento... quase explodi de orgulho! Ora, ela é...

– Leve-a para Londres amanhã – Edward o interrompeu em tom rude. – Zafrina Wilson poderá encontrá-los lá, para a temporada.

– Londres? Por que a pressa?

– Quero Isabella longe de Wakefield e da minha responsabilidade. Leve-a para Londres e trate de encontrar um bom marido para ela. A temporada terá início dentro de duas semanas.

Embora empalidecesse, Carlisle manteve a firmeza na voz.

– Creio que mereço uma explicação para essa sua decisão repentina.

– Já dei uma: quero Isabella longe daqui e da minha responsabilidade.

– As coisas não são tão simples – Carlisle protestou desesperado. – Não posso simplesmente colocar um anúncio no jornal à procura de um marido para ela. Temos de seguir as convenções sociais e apresentá-la à sociedade da maneira apropriada.

– Pode fazer isso depois de levá-la para Londres.

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça e, mais uma vez, tentou dissuadir Edward.

– Minha casa não está em condições de recepcionar convidados...

– Use a minha.

– Então, você não poderá aparecer por lá – Carlisle argumentou, buscando desesperadamente opor obstáculos ao plano de Edward. – Se fizer isso, todos vão pensar que Isabella não passa de mais uma de suas conquistas. O fato de vocês estarem supostamente noivos não terá importância alguma.

– Quando precisar ir a Londres, ficarei na sua casa. Leve meus criados daqui. Eles são capazes de organizar uma festa em vinte e quatro horas. Já fizeram isso antes.

– E quanto aos vestidos, às aulas de etiqueta e...

– Peça a Zafrina Wilson que leve Isabella ao ateliê de madame Dumosse, com instruções minhas para que Isabella tenha o melhor... imediatamente. Zafrina saberá o que fazer em relação às aulas de etiqueta. O que mais?

– O que mais? – Carlisle explodiu. – Para começar, madame Dumosse é tão famosa, que até eu já ouvi falar dela. Não terá tempo para providenciar um guarda-roupa adequado para Isabella, estando tão perto do início da temporada.

– Diga a madame Dumosse que eu sugeri que ela obedeça ao seu próprio julgamento para o guarda-roupa de Isabella e não deve poupar despesas. Os cabelos avermelhados e tipo mignon de Isabella serão um desafio para madame Dumosse. Vai vesti-la com o objetivo de fazê-la ofuscar todas as loiras e morenas de Londres. Fará isso, mesmo que tenha que passar as próximas duas semanas sem dormir. Então, cuidará de me cobrar o dobro de seus preços já exorbitantes, a fim de compensar o inconveniente. Já passei por isso antes. Agora que está tudo resolvido – Edward concluiu com frieza —, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Carlisle emitiu um longo suspiro de frustração.

– Está bem, mas partiremos dentro de três dias, em vez de um. Isso dará tempo de avisar Zafrina Wilson para nos encontrar em Londres. Sendo solteiro, não posso viver na mesma casa de Isabella, sem a presença de uma acompanhante apropriada, especialmente em Londres. Mande seus criados na frente, para que organizem a casa. Enquanto isso, enviarei uma mensagem para Zafrina Wilson, para que nos encontre em Londres, depois de amanhã. Agora preciso lhe pedir um favor.

– Que favor?

Escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, Carlisle falou devagar:

– Não quero que ninguém saiba que o seu noivado com Isabella não é real. Ao menos, não por enquanto.

– Por que não? – Edward indagou, impaciente.

– Bem, se os membros da ton acreditarem que Isabella é sua noiva, não vão abordá-la de imediato. Assim, ela terá maior liberdade para conhecer os cavalheiros disponíveis, antes de se decidir por um deles. – Como Edward parecesse prestes a contra-argumentar, Carlisle acrescentou depressa: – Isabella será mais admirada e desejada, se os homens solteiros de Londres acreditarem que ela recebeu uma proposta de casamento sua. Todos vão pensar que ela é muito especial, para que você, justamente você, queira se casar com ela. Por outro lado, se imaginarem que a rejeitou, vão rejeitá-la também.

– A esta altura, a sua amiga lady Kirby já se encarregou de espalhar que o noivado foi desfeito – Edward lembrou-o.

– Ora, ninguém dará a menor atenção a Kirby, se você confirmar o noivado, quando for a Londres.

– Muito bem – Edward cedeu, disposto a concordar com qualquer coisa, a fim de encontrar um marido para Isabella. – Leve-a para Londres e apresente-a à sociedade. Providenciarei um dote razoável para ela. Organize algumas festas e convide todos os solteiros de boa posição da Europa. Atenderei ao début pessoalmente e ficarei em Londres para entrevistar os candidatos. Não será difícil encontrar alguém que a tire de nossas mãos.

Sentia-se aliviado por ter resolvido o problema de Isabella, que nem sequer se deu conta dos aspectos conflitantes dos argumentos apaixonados de Carlisle em favor de manter o noivado de pé.

Isabella entrou na biblioteca ao mesmo tempo em que Edward saía. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e, quando ele se foi, ela se aproximou de Carlisle.

– Está disposto a jogar damas comigo, hoje, tio Carlisle?

– O que disse? – ele perguntou, distraído. – Ah, sim, minha querida. Esperei por este momento o dia todo.

Os dois se sentaram diante do tabuleiro, um de cada lado. Enquanto arrumava as pedras em seus devidos lugares, Isabella observou o homem alto e elegante, de cabelos grisalhos, a sua frente. Durante o jantar, ele se mostrara alegre e descontraído, rindo muito das histórias contadas pelos mais jovens. Agora, porém, parecia preocupado.

– Está se sentindo bem, tio Carlisle? – ela indagou.

– Estou ótimo, minha querida.

Porém, em menos de cinco minutos de jogo, Isabella já vencia a partida com grande facilidade.

– Parece que não estou conseguindo me concentrar – Carlisle admitiu.

– Por que não conversamos, em vez de jogar? – Isabella sugeriu.

Assim que ele concordou, Isabella se pôs a pensar em um meio de descobrir, com muito tato, o que o estava preocupando. Seu pai sempre defendera a tese de que as pessoas deveriam desabafar o que quer que as incomodasse, especialmente aquelas que possuíam um coração fraco, pois assim evitariam o estresse que poderia provocar outro ataque cardíaco. Lembrando-se de que Edward estivera na biblioteca pouco antes de ela chegar, Isabella concluiu que o lorde fora a causa mais provável da contrariedade de Carlisle.

– O senhor se divertiu no jantar? – perguntou em tom casual.

– Muito – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

– Acha que Edward também gostou?

– Ah, sim, sem dúvida. Por que pergunta?

– Bem, não pude deixar de notar que, ao contrário de todos nós, ele não contou histórias da infância.

Carlisle desviou os olhos dos dela.

– Talvez ele não tenha conseguido se lembrar de nenhuma história divertida para contar.

Isabella mal prestou atenção à resposta, pois continuava empenhada em descobrir um meio de dirigir a conversa ao ponto que desejava.

– Achei que, talvez, ele estivesse contrariado com algo que eu fiz, ou disse, e por isso veio conversar com o senhor.

Carlisle voltou a fitá-la, mas, dessa vez, seu olhar e seu sorriso brilhavam de ternura.

– Está preocupada comigo, não é, minha querida? Quer saber se algo está me perturbando?

Isabella caiu na risada.

– Sou tão transparente assim?

Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela.

– Você não é transparente, Isabella. É maravilhosa. Importa-se de verdade com as pessoas. Quando olho para você, sinto uma forte esperança no futuro. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que enfrentou nos últimos meses, ainda é capaz de perceber quando um velho parece cansado e se preocupa com ele.

– O senhor não é velho – ela protestou.

– Às vezes, sinto-me bem mais velho do que eu sou. Esta noite é uma dessas ocasiões, mas você conseguiu me alegrar. Posso lhe dizer uma coisa?

– O que quiser.

– Muitas vezes em minha vida desejei ter uma filha. Você é exatamente como imaginei que ela seria. Quando a vejo passeando pelo jardim, ou conversando com os criados, meu coração se enche de orgulho. Sei que deve parecer estranho, já que não contribuí em nada para você ser o que é, mas é assim que me sinto. Tenho vontade de gritar para todos os cínicos do mundo: "Olhem para ela e aprendam o significado da vida, da coragem e da beleza. Ela é o que Deus tinha em mente quando deu ao primeiro homem a sua companheira. Ela lutará por aquilo em que acredita, se defenderá quando for injustiçada e, ainda assim, aceitará um gesto de desculpa pela injustiça feita e perdoará sem o menor rancor". – Isabella sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, enquanto Carlisle acrescentava: – Sei que perdoou Edward mais de uma vez, pela maneira como ele tratou você. Eu penso em tudo isso e, então, me pergunto: "O que posso lhe dar, a fim de mostrar quanto carinho tenho por ela? Que presente um homem pode dar a uma deusa?".

Isabella teve, a impressão de ver o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos de Carlisle, mas não poderia ter certeza, uma vez que seus próprios olhos encontravam-se embaçados por elas.

– Ora, vejam! – Carlisle exclamou com uma risada um tanto constrangida. – Vamos acabar chorando como crianças e derramando nossas lágrimas sobre o tabuleiro de damas! Já que respondi a sua pergunta, posso lhe fazer outra? O que você acha de Edward?

Isabella exibiu um sorriso nervoso.

– Ele tem sido generoso comigo – começou com cuidado, mas Carlisle a interrompeu com um aceno de mão.

– Não é disso que estou falando. Quero saber o que acha dele em termos pessoais. Diga-me a verdade.

– Eu... acho que não entendi a pergunta.

– Muito bem, serei mais específico. Acha Edward atraente?

Isabella reprimiu uma risadinha infantil.

– A maioria das mulheres parece pensar assim – Carlisle persistiu com um sorriso que, para Isabella, pareceu de orgulho. – E você?

Recuperando-se do choque provocado pela pergunta direta, Isabella assentiu, tentando não demonstrar o embaraço que sentia.

– Bom, bom. E concorda que ele é muito... másculo?

Para horror de Isabella, sua memória escolheu aquele exato momento para trazer à tona a lembrança do beijo que Edward lhe dera à beira do riacho. Imediatamente, suas faces adquiriram uma tonalidade escarlate.

– Vejo que concorda – Carlisle concluiu erroneamente, com uma risadinha marota. – Ótimo. Agora, vou lhe contar um segredo: Edward é um dos melhores homens que você já conheceu. A vida dele não foi nada feliz, mas ele a leva adiante porque é dono de uma incrível força de vontade e de caráter. Leonardo da Vinci disse: "Quando mais grandiosa for à alma de um homem, mais profundamente ele amará". Essas palavras sempre me fizeram pensar em Edward. Ele sente as coisas em grande profundidade, mas quase nunca demonstra seus sentimentos. E por ser tão forte, raramente encontra oposição de alguém... nunca de jovens mulheres. É por isso que você deve achá-lo um tanto... prepotente.

A curiosidade de Isabella foi maior que seu desejo de se manter discreta.

– De que maneira a vida dele não foi feliz?

– É Edward quem deve contar sobre sua vida a você. Não tenho o direito de fazer isso. Eu sei, no fundo do meu coração, que um dia ele a colocará a par de tudo. No entanto, tenho algo para lhe contar: Edward decidiu que você deve passar a próxima temporada em Londres, com toda a pompa e glamour. Partiremos dentro de três dias. Zafrina Wilson nos encontrará lá e, durante a quinzena que precede a abertura da temporada, ensinará tudo o que você tiver de aprender sobre como se comportar na sociedade londrina. Ficaremos hospedados na casa de Edward, que é bem mais adequada a festas e recepções do que a minha, e Edward ficará na minha casa, quando for a Londres. Não vi maiores problemas no fato de morarmos juntos, os três, aqui na privacidade do campo. Em Londres, porém, essa situação não poderia perdurar.

Isabella não fazia idéia do que uma temporada londrina compreendia e ouviu atentamente enquanto Carlisle descrevia os bailes, festas, saraus, óperas e peças teatrais que a esperavam. Sua ansiedade já beirava a histeria, quando ele finalmente a informou de que Rosalie Collingwood estaria em Londres pelos mesmos motivos.

– Embora você não tenha dado atenção especial ao comentário – ele concluiu —, lady Rosalie mencionou duas vezes que esperava vê-la em Londres, para que vocês duas pudessem se conhecer melhor. Vai gostar disso, não vai?

Isabella refletiu que gostaria muito, ao menos daquela parte da temporada londrina, e manifestou tal sentimento. Porém, detestou a idéia de deixar Wakefield e enfrentar centenas de desconhecidos, especialmente se eles se parecessem com as duas Kirby.

– Muito bem, já que está tudo resolvido – Carlisle falou, abrindo uma gaveta da mesa e retirando um baralho —, diga-me uma coisa. Quando seu amigo Jacob a ensinou jogar cartas ele incluiu o jogo piquet em suas lições?

Isabella assentiu.

– Ótimo! Vamos jogar, então. – Como Isabella concordasse de pronto, Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar de fingida reprovação. – Não vai trapacear, vai?

– De jeito nenhum – ela prometeu em tom solene.

Carlisle entregou-lhe o baralho.

– Primeiro, mostre-me a sua habilidade em embaralhar e dar as cartas. Vamos comparar nossas técnicas.

Caindo na risada, Isabella se pôs a embaralhar com destreza invejável.

– Para começar, vou deixá-lo pensar que esta é a sua noite de sorte – ela explicou, distribuindo doze cartas para cada um.

Carlisle examinou as cartas que tinha na mão e assobiou baixinho.

– Quatro reis! Eu apostaria uma fortuna nesta mão.

– E perderia – Isabella garantiu com um sorriso malicioso, exibindo suas cartas, que incluíam quatro ases.

– Agora, é a minha vez – Carlisle anunciou, fitando-a pelo canto do olho e tomando-lhe as cartas.

O que deveria ter sido um jogo de piquet se degenerou em uma grande farsa, na qual cada um se servia de cartas vencedoras, sempre que as distribuía. Suas gargalhadas faziam a biblioteca vibrar.

Incapaz de se concentrar no trabalho por causa do barulho no aposento ao lado, Edward decidiu ir até a biblioteca para investigar o que se passava. Quando abriu a porta, o relógio anunciava nove horas. Ao entrar, deparou com Carlisle e Isabella ainda rindo, secando as lágrimas do rosto, um baralho no centro da mesa entre os dois.

– As histórias que estão partilhando no momento devem ser ainda mais engraçadas do que as que contaram durante o jantar – comentou, sem esconder um leve desagrado. – Posso ouvir suas gargalhadas do meu escritório.

– A culpa é toda minha – Carlisle mentiu, piscando para Isabella e se levantando. – Isabella queria jogar baralho, mas não parei de distraí-la com brincadeiras. Não estou conseguindo me manter sério, esta noite. Por que não joga com ela?

Isabella esperava que Edward recusasse a sugestão, mas, para sua surpresa, depois de lançar um olhar curioso para Carlisle, ele se sentou diante dela. Imediatamente, Carlisle posicionou-se atrás de Edward e enviou uma mensagem clara para Isabella através de um olhar divertido: "Derrote-o sem dó! Trapaceie!".

Animada pelas trapaças que haviam praticado até então, especialmente pelos novos truques que Carlisle lhe ensinara, Isabella aceitou a sugestão sem hesitar.

– Quer dar as cartas, ou prefere que eu dê? – perguntou a Edward com ar inocente.

– Dê as cartas você – ele respondeu com cortesia.

Tendo o cuidado de fazê-lo se sentir seguro, Isabella embaralhou as cartas sem demonstrar grande habilidade. Então, começou a distribuí-las. Edward pediu a Carlisle que servisse uma dose de conhaque, acendeu um dos charutos finos que gostava de fumar à noite e se acomodou na cadeira.

– Não vai olhar as cartas? – Isabella indagou.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, segurando o charuto entre os dentes e fitando-a com olhar especulativo.

– Normalmente, prefiro que minhas cartas sejam retiradas do topo do baralho, não de baixo – murmurou.

Reprimindo o riso, Isabella tentou blefar.

– Não sei do que está falando – defendeu-se.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sabe o que acontece a trapaceiros nos clubes de jogo?

Desistindo de fingir inocência, Isabella apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. Então, fitou-o com olhar divertido.

– Não. O que acontece?

– O trapaceado geralmente desafia o trapaceiro para um duelo.

– Pretende me desafiar para um duelo? – Isabella arriscou, divertindo-se como nunca.

Edward estudou-a por alguns momentos, como se considerasse a possibilidade.

– Atira tão bem quanto disse, quando me ameaçou, esta tarde?

– Melhor – ela declarou com ousadia.

– E como se sai na esgrima?

– Nunca empunhei uma espada, mas talvez lady Rosalie se ofereça para tomar o meu lugar. Ela é ótima esgrimista.

O sorriso estonteante de Edward provocou reações estranhas em Isabella, quando ele comentou:

– Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando achei que você e Rosalie Collingwood seriam companhias seguras uma para a outra. – Então, Edward acrescentou o que Isabella considerou um grande elogio: – Que Deus ajude todos os homens solteiros de Londres, nesta temporada. Não restará um só coração intacto quando você tiver conhecido todos eles.

Isabella ainda se recuperava da surpresa provocada pela opinião de Edward sobre o efeito que ela exercia sobre os homens, quando ele se endireitou na cadeira e declarou:

– Agora, vamos ao jogo.

Como ela assentisse, Edward tomou-lhe o baralho.

– Cuidarei disso, se não se importar – falou em tom de brincadeira.

Edward já vencera três mãos, quando Isabella o viu retirar uma carta de que precisava do monte das que já havia descartado e que não deveria voltar a tocar.

– Trapaceiro! – acusou-o com uma risadinha indignada. – Estou vivendo com dois bandidos! Vi o que você fez! Está roubando nesta mão!

– Está redondamente enganada, minha cara – Edward a corrigiu com um sorriso, enquanto se punha de pé com movimentos ágeis. – Trapaceei desde o início do jogo.

Então, ele se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa, antes de afagar-lhe os cabelos com um gesto afetuoso e sair da biblioteca.

Isabella estava tão atordoada pelas atitudes de Edward, que não viu a expressão de prazer e satisfação no rosto de Carlisle, quando Edward saiu.

Dois dias depois, a Gazette e o Times anunciaram que lady Isabella Swan condessa de Langston, cujo noivado com Edward Cullen, marquês de Wakefield, fora previamente anunciado, seria formalmente apresentada à sociedade em um baile a ser oferecido, dentro de duas semanas a contar daquela data, por seu primo, o duque de Masen.

A ton mal havia digerido a notícia excitante e já testemunhava uma explosão de atividade na residência londrina do marquês de Wakefield, localizada na Bond Street.

Em primeiro lugar, chegaram duas carruagens, trazendo além de criados de menor importância, Amun Northrup, o mordomo, O'Malley, o chefe dos lacaios, e a Sra. Craddock, a cozinheira. Logo seguiu um imenso furgão que transportava a governanta, várias criadas, três ajudantes de cozinha, quatro lacaios, subordinados e uma verdadeira montanha de baús.

Pouco depois, mais uma carruagem chegou, trazendo a srta. Zafrina Wilson, a tia solteira do duque. Tratava-se de uma senhora gorducha, de rosto redondo e corado, emoldurado por cachos dourados. No topo da cabeça, ela envergava um chapeuzinho colorido, muito mais apropriado a uma moça bem mais jovem, que fazia a srta. Zafrina parecer uma boneca envelhecida. Conhecida pela sociedade londrina, a srta. Zafrina saiu da carruagem, acenou alegremente para dois amigos que passavam na rua e subiu apressada os degraus da porta de entrada da mansão do sobrinho-neto.

Toda essa atividade foi notada pelas damas e cavalheiros elegantes que passavam pela Bond Street, mas nada causou mais furor do que a chegada, no dia seguinte, da carruagem de Edward Cullen, puxada por quatro magníficos garanhões. De seu luxuoso interior, saiu Carlisle Cullen, duque de Masen, seguido por uma jovem que só podia ser a esposa prometida de Edward Cullen. A jovem desceu os degraus da carruagem com movimentos graciosos, aceitou o braço oferecido pelo duque e exibiu um sorriso fascinante ao erguer os olhos para a lindíssima mansão de quatro andares.

– Meu Deus! É ela! – o jovem lorde Wiltshire exclamou, do outro lado da rua, acotovelando com entusiasmo o amigo que o acompanhava. – É a condessa de Langston.

– Como pode ter certeza? – indagou lorde Crowley, alisando uma ruga imaginária no paletó.

– É evidente, mesmo a uma criatura totalmente desprovida de inteligência, quem ela é. Olhe para ela... é uma beldade. É incomparável!

– Não podemos ver-lhe o rosto – o amigo argumentou, com razão.

– Não precisamos, seu idiota. Se ela não fosse bonita, jamais teria recebido uma proposta de casamento de Wakefield. Alguma vez você o viu em companhia de uma mulher que não fosse uma beldade?

– Não – lorde Crowley admitiu, antes de assobiar baixinho. – Ela tem cabelos avermelhados! Por essa eu não esperava.

– Não são avermelhados. Estão mais para dourados do que ruivos.

– Não, são castanho-avermelhados. Aliás, uma cor encantadora. Sempre preferi as ruivas.

– Bobagem! Você nunca teve preferência por ruivas, pois elas nunca estiveram na moda.

– A partir de agora, estarão – lorde Crowley previu com um sorriso. – Se não me engano, minha tia Mersley é amiga de Masen. Vai conseguir um convite para o baile de apresentação da condessa de Langston. Acho que vou abordá-la e... – parou de falar quando a beldade em discussão virou-se para a carruagem, chamando alguém. Um instante depois, um animal imenso, coberto de pêlos cinzentos, saltou da carruagem e, então, o trio se encaminhou para a mansão. – Meu Deus! É um lobo!

– Ela tem estilo – lorde Wiltshire decretou, assim que recuperou a voz. Nunca ouvi falar de uma mulher que tivesse um lobo de estimação. Ela é original.

Ansiosos para espalhar a notícia de que haviam sido os primeiros a terem um vislumbre da misteriosa lady Isabella Swan, os dois jovens se separaram e correram em direções opostas, cada um para o seu clube.

Na noite seguinte, quando Edward chegou a Londres e se dirigiu ao White's pela primeira vez em muitos meses, pretendendo desfrutar algumas horas de diversão à mesa de jogo antes de sair para o teatro, já era fato notório que sua noiva era uma beldade magnífica, além de confirmada como lançadora de moda. Como resultado, em vez de jogar em paz, Edward era interrompido a todo momento por amigos e conhecidos, que insistiam em elogiar-lhe o bom gosto e a boa sorte, além de parabenizá-lo e desejar-lhe felicidades para o futuro.

Depois de enfrentar aquela farsa por duas horas, recebendo apertos de mãos e tapinhas no ombro, ocorreu a Edward que, apesar dos argumentos veementes de Carlisle, não era boa idéia deixar a sociedade continuar acreditando que Isabella era sua noiva. Edward chegou a essa conclusão depois de refletir que nenhum dos homens solteiros que lhe haviam dado os parabéns se arriscaria a ofendê-lo, cortejando sua noiva. Assim, tratou de encorajá-los a abordá-la, agradecendo os cumprimentos, mas acrescentando uma pequena informação: "O casamento ainda não está definitivamente acertado entre nós", ou "Lady Swan não tem certeza absoluta de que seu afeto pode ser meu em caráter permanente, uma vez que ainda não me conhece muito bem".

Dizia essas coisas por julgá-las necessárias, mas se sentia profundamente desgostoso com aquela farsa e irritadíssimo por se ver obrigado a representar o papel do noivo prestes a ser rejeitado pela noiva.

Às nove horas, quando a carruagem estacionou diante da casa elegante que ele mantinha para a sua amante, na Williams Street, Edward encontrava-se de péssimo humor. Subiu os degraus da entrada e bateu na porta com impaciência.

A criada que abriu a porta lançou-lhe um olhar para suas feições sombrias e recuou, alarmada.

– A senhorita Lauren instruiu-me para lhe dizer que... não deseja vê-lo novamente.

– É mesmo? – Edward falou com voz macia.

A moça, sabendo muito bem que seu salário era pago pelo homem alto e ameaçador parado a sua frente, assentiu, engoliu em seco e balbuciou:

– Sim... Sim, senhor... A senhorita Lauren leu sobre o baile de sua noiva e se deitou. Está na cama, agora.

– Ótimo! – Edward exclamou em tom rude.

Sem paciência para mais um dos ataques de Lauren, passou pela criada, subiu a escada e entrou no quarto, sem bater. Estreitou os olhos ao deparar com a bela mulher reclinada sobre uma montanha de travesseiros revestidos de cetim.

– Mais uma crise depressiva, doçura? – inquiriu com frieza, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

Embora Lauren lhe lançasse um olhar faiscante, ela não respondeu.

Edward estava, ele mesmo, prestes a explodir em um ataque de ira.

– Saia da cama e vista-se – ordenou com voz perigosamente baixa. – Vamos a uma festa, esta noite, conforme o recado que lhe enviei.

– Não vou a lugar algum com você! Nunca mais!

Com gestos casuais, Edward começou a desabotoar o paletó.

– Nesse caso, chegue para lá. Passaremos a noite onde você está.

– Animal! – a beldade irada explodiu, saltando para fora da cama. – Como se atreve? Como pode pensar em se aproximar de mim, depois daquele artigo no Times? Saia da minha cama!

Edward limitou-se a estudá-la, impassível.

– Preciso lembrá-la de que esta casa é minha?

– Então, eu mesma sairei! – ela declarou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu lábio começou a tremer. Em seguida, Lauren se desfez em pranto. – Edward, como pôde fazer isso comigo? Você me disse que o seu noivado não passava de uma farsa... e eu acreditei! Jamais o perdoarei...

A raiva abandonou a expressão de Edward, dando lugar a certo arrependimento, à medida que ele reconhecia os soluços de verdadeiro sofrimento.

– Acha que isto pode ajudá-la a me perdoar? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava do bolso uma caixinha forrada de veludo e a estendia para Lauren.

Ela espiou por entre as lágrimas e o pranto cessou imediatamente, diante do esplendor do bracelete de brilhantes que repousava na caixinha. Erguendo a jóia com reverência nos dedos trêmulos, ela murmurou:

– Edward, por um colar que combine com este bracelete, posso perdoar qualquer coisa!

Edward, que estivera prestes a jurar que não tinha a menor intenção de se casar com Isabella, atirou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada.

– Lauren, essa é a qualidade que mais me atrai em você.

– Que qualidade?

– A cobiça descarada! Todas as mulheres são interesseiras, mas você, ao menos, é honesta. Agora, venha cá e me mostre quanto está feliz com o novo presente.

Lauren obedeceu, mas continuou a fitá-lo com olhar ligeiramente magoado.

– Você não tem uma opinião muito boa a respeito das mulheres, não é, Edward? Não é só por mim que nutre esse desprezo secreto, mas por todas nós, não é?

– Acho – ele respondeu em tom evasivo, enquanto desfazia os laços do robe de Lauren – que as mulheres são maravilhosas... na cama.

– E fora da cama?

Ignorando a pergunta, Edward a despiu, acariciando-lhe os seios com mãos experientes e beijando-a com ardor quase selvagem. Então, tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para a cama. Lauren nem percebeu que Edward não respondera a sua pergunta.

Isabella estava sentada no canapé em seu quarto, cercada de caixas recém-chegadas do ateliê de madame Dumosse, contendo mais roupas, que se somariam à variedade já imensa de vestidos para o dia e para a noite, trajes de montaria, capas, casacos, chapéus, luvas, xales e sapatos que tomavam conta de seu guarda-roupa.

– Milady! – Emily exclamou, ao desembrulhar uma capa de cetim azul-royal, com capuz orlado de arminho. – Já viu coisa mais linda?

Isabella ergueu os olhos da carta de Alice.

– É bonita – murmurou sem muito entusiasmo. Quantas capas já tenho?

– Onze. Não, doze. Já ia me esquecendo da amarela, de veludo. Ou seriam treze? Deixe-me pensar... São quatro de veludo, cinco de cetim, duas de pele e três de lã. Catorze, ao todo!

– É difícil acreditar que eu costumava passar muito bem com apenas duas capas – Isabella lembrou-se, sorrindo. – E, quando voltar para casa, três ou quatro serão mais que suficientes. Acho um desperdício lorde Cullen gastar tanto dinheiro com roupas que nem terei onde usar, dentro de algumas semanas. Em Portage, Nova York, as mulheres não usam trajes tão sofisticados – concluiu, retomando a leitura da carta da irmã.

– Quando vai voltar para casa? – Emily perguntou, alarmada. – O que está querendo dizer? Desculpe, milady, por ter perguntado.

Na verdade, Isabella nem sequer ouvira a criada, pois já se encontrava profundamente concentrada na carta que recebera havia pouco.

Querida Bella,

Recebi sua carta há uma semana e fiquei muito feliz por

saber que viria para Londres, pois não vejo a hora de vê-la.

Eu disse à vovó que pretendia encontrar você assim que

chegasse, mas, em vez de ficarmos em Londres, partimos

no dia seguinte para a casa de campo de vovó, que fica a

menos de uma hora a cavalo de Wakefield Park. Agora, eu

estou no campo e você, na cidade. Bella, tenho a impressão

se que vovó pretende nos manter completamente separadas,

e isso me deixa muito triste e furiosa. Precisamos descobrir

um meio de nos encontrarmos, mas deixarei a questão a

seu encargo, uma vez que é bem melhor do que eu para

arquitetar planos.

Talvez eu esteja apenas imaginando as intenções de vovó.

Não posso afirmar com certeza. Apesar de rígida, ela não

foi cruel comigo, nem uma vez. Planeja me arranjar o que

chama de um bom casamento e, para isso, parece já ter

escolhido um cavalheiro chamado Winston. Tenho dezenas

de vestidos maravilhosos, embora não possa usar a maioria

deles enquanto não fizer meu début, o que parece ser uma

tradição muito esquisita. E vovó afirma que não posso debutar enquanto você não estiver noiva de alguém, o que é mais uma tradição por aqui. As coisas eram muito mais simples em casa, não acha?

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes expliquei à vovó que você

está praticamente noiva de Jacob Black e que eu

desejo seguir a carreira musical, porém ela parece simplesmente não ouvir.

Ela nunca mencionou seu nome, mas falo de você o tempo

todo, de propósito, pois pretendo vencê-la pelo cansaço e

fazer com que a convide para ficar conosco. Vovó não me

proíbe de falar em você, mas nunca pronuncia nem uma

palavra sequer quando o faço. É como se ela preferisse fingir

que você não existe. Limita-se a me ouvir, mantendo o rosto

completamente inexpressivo.

Para ser honesta, eu a estou torturando, de tanto falar de

você, embora me mantenha discreta, conforme prometi. No início, eu me limitava a incluir seu nome na conversa, sempre que possível. Quando vovó disse que tenho um rosto bonito, fiz questão de dizer que você é muito mais bonita; quando ela comentou meu dom para tocar piano, eu disse que você toca muito melhor; quando ela elogiou meus modos à mesa, garanti que você é uma verdadeira lady.

Quando todas as minhas tentativas de fazê-la entender quanto sinto a sua falta falharam, fui obrigada a tomar medidas mais drásticas. Assim, levei aquele seu retrato de que tanto gosto para a sala e o coloquei sobre a lareira. Vovó não

comentou, mas, no dia seguinte, providenciou para que eu

fizesse um passeio pela cidade de Londres e, quando voltei, o retrato estava de volta ao meu quarto.

Alguns dias depois, sabendo que ela esperava algumas amigas para o chá, entrei sorrateiramente no salão preferido de vovó e preparei uma pequena exposição dos desenhos que você fez, retratando paisagens de Portage. Quando as amigas de vovó entraram, ficaram maravilhadas e não pararam de elogiar o seu talento. Vovó, porém, não disse nada e, no dia seguinte, mandou-me para Yorkshire. Quando voltei, dois dias depois, os desenhos haviam sido guardados no armário do meu quarto.

Esta noite, ela recebeu amigos novamente e pediu que eu

tocasse piano para entretê-los. Obedeci, mas enquanto tocava, cantei a canção que eu e você compusemos juntas.

Demos o título de Irmãs para Sempre, lembra-se? A julgar pela expressão de vovó, ela estava furiosa comigo. Quando seus amigos se foram, ela me informou de que vai me mandar para Devonshire, onde deverei ficar por uma semana inteira.

Se continuar a provocá-la, tenho a impressão de que ela será capaz de me mandar para Bruxelas, ou para qualquer outro lugar, por um mês! Mesmo assim, não vou desistir.

Bem, vamos mudar de assunto.

Você deve ter ficado chocada ao saber que seu noivado com lorde Cullen havia sido anunciado. Imagine como Jacob se sentiria se soubesse! No entanto, agora que está tudo esclarecido e essa história não vai dar em nada, acho que você deve se alegrar com seu novo guarda-roupa e não se sentir culpada por não ter observado o período de luto apropriado por papai e mamãe. Tenho usado luvas pretas, pois vovó disse que é assim que se demonstra luto na Inglaterra, embora algumas pessoas se vistam de preto durante seis meses e de cinza nos seis meses seguintes.

Vovó é do tipo que se recusa a quebrar convenções e tradições. Por isso, de nada adiantou eu garantir que você está noiva de Jacob, pois não poderei debutar antes da próxima primavera. Ela diz que um ano deve se passar desde a morte de um parente próximo, antes que alguém freqüente eventos sociais, exceto por reuniões pequenas e informais. A verdade é que não estou me importando com isso, pois a perspectiva de grandes bailes me assusta. Peço que você me escreva, contando se é mesmo tão ruim.

Vovó irá a Londres com certa freqüência, durante a temporada, para ir ao teatro, que ela adora. Prometeu me levar de vez em quando. Assim que eu souber quando isso vai acontecer, enviarei uma mensagem para você e descobriremos um meio de nos encontrarmos.

Preciso encerrar por aqui, pois vovó contratou um professor de etiqueta para me ensinar como deverei me comportar em sociedade, quando finalmente debutar. Há tanto o que aprender, que chego a ficar atordoada...

Isabella guardou a carta em uma gaveta, olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira e suspirou. Sabia muito bem a que Alice se referia no último parágrafo, pois a srta. Zafrina Wilson passara as duas últimas semanas lhe ensinando regras de etiqueta. Agora estava na hora de mais uma aula.

– Aí está você – a srta. Zafrina declarou com um sorriso, ao ver Isabella entrar no salão. – Hoje, vamos repassar as formas corretas de se dirigir aos membros da nobreza, pois seria um desastre você cometer um erro desse tipo no seu baile, amanhã.

Reprimindo o impulso de fugir dali, Isabella se sentou ao lado de Carlisle, de frente para a srta. Zafrina. Durante quase duas semanas, a mais velha a arrastara de ateliê para ateliê, incluindo visitas intermináveis à costureira, ao chapeleiro, ao sapateiro... tudo isso entre as também intermináveis aulas de etiqueta, dança e francês. Durante as últimas, a srta. Zafrina prestava muita atenção aos mínimos erros de Isabella, conduzindo verdadeiros interrogatórios sobre seus interesses e planos para o futuro.

– Muito bem – a srta. Zafrina começou. – Vamos iniciar nossa aula pelos duques. Como já lhe disse, um duque possui o título mais alto da nobreza, superado apenas pelos títulos da realeza. Tecnicamente, duques são "príncipes". Pode parecer que a posição do príncipe seja superior à do duque, mas devo lembrá-la de que os filhos da realeza já nasceram príncipes, mas são educados para serem duques. Nosso querido Carlisle é um duque! – acrescentou, com um sorriso triunfante, a informação absolutamente desnecessária.

– Certo – Isabella concordou, retribuindo o sorriso solidário de Carlisle.

– Logo abaixo do duque vem o marquês. Um marquês é herdeiro de um ducado. E é por isso que o nosso querido Edward é um marquês! Então, vem o conde, o visconde e, finalmente, o barão. Quer que eu faça uma lista por escrito, querida?

– Não, não – Isabella apressou-se em responder. – Já sei a ordem dos títulos de cor.

– Você é tão inteligente! Muito bem, então, vamos às maneiras de se dirigir a cada um deles. Quando falar a um duque, deve chamá-lo de "alteza". Nunca – a srta. Zafrina pronunciou em tom enfático – se dirija a um duque como "milorde". Uma duquesa também deve ser chamada de "alteza". Todos os demais devem ser chamados de "milorde" e "milady", que é a forma apropriada de se dirigir a eles. Quando for duquesa, você será chamada de "alteza"! Não é excitante?

– Sim – Isabella balbuciou, embaraçada.

Carlisle havia lhe explicado os motivos pelos quais era tão importante que a sociedade londrina continuasse acreditando que Isabella e Edward estavam noivos. E, como Zafrina Wilson falava demais, ela devia pensar o mesmo.

– Já obtive a permissão necessária das matriarcas para você dançar a valsa, amanhã, mas isso não tem importância agora. O que acha de repassarmos a linhagem Debrett?

Para profundo alívio de Isabella, Amun entrou no salão naquele exato momento, a fim de anunciar a chegada da condessa de Collingwood.

– Traga-a até nós, Amun – Carlisle instruiu-o em tom jovial.

Rosalie Collingwood entrou no salão, percebeu os livros de etiqueta e o grosso volume a respeito dos Debrett abertos sobre a mesa e olhou para Isabella com ar conspiratório.

– Vim convidá-la para passear comigo no parque – declarou.

– Ah, eu adoraria! – Isabella respondeu de pronto, levantando-se. – Importa-se se eu sair, senhorita Zafrina? Tio Carlisle?

Ambos deram sua permissão e Isabella correu até seu quarto, a fim de apanhar o chapéu.

Enquanto esperava pela amiga, Rosalie tratou de exibir maneiras impecáveis.

– Imagino que estejam ansiosos pelo baile de amanhã – comentou.

– Ah, sim, muito! – a srta. Zafrina confirmou, sacudindo os cachos dourados com muita energia. – Isabella é uma jovem adorável, o que não preciso dizer a você, que já a conhece. Ela é tão simpática e agradável para se ter como companhia! E que olhos! Tem um rosto lindo, também. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que vai fazer muito sucesso. Só acho uma pena que Isabella não seja loira – lamentou com um suspiro, sem se aperceber dos cachos caramelos de lady Collingwood. – As loiras estão definitivamente na moda. – Então, virou-se para Carlisle: – Lembra-se de lorde Hornby, quando era jovem? Eu o considerava o homem mais atraente do mundo. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos e porte invejável. O irmão dele era tão baixinho... – E assim ela continuou, pulando de um assunto para outro, como um passarinho de galho em galho.

Isabella olhou para o parque a sua volta e respirou fundo.

– É tão quieto aqui – comentou com Rosalie. – Tem sido muita bondade sua me salvar da senhorita Zafrina quase todas as tardes com esses passeios.

– O que estavam estudando, quando cheguei?

– A maneira correta de se dirigir aos membros da nobreza.

– E você já decorou todos os títulos e tratamentos?

– Claro! Tudo o que tenho de fazer é chamar os homens de " milorde", como se fossem deuses, e suas esposas de "milady", como se eu fosse sua criada! – As duas caíram da risada, antes de Isabella continuar: – Minha maior dificuldade é o francês. Minha mãe ensinou a mim e a Alice a ler muito bem em francês, mas não consigo me lembrar das palavras adequadas quando falo.

Rosalie que falava francês fluentemente, tentou ajudar:

– Às vezes, é mais fácil aprender uma língua em frases úteis do que em palavras soltas. Assim, você não precisa pensar em como colocá-las juntas. O resto vem depois, naturalmente. Por exemplo, como você me pediria o material necessário para escrever uma carta?

– Mon pot d'encre veut vous emprunter votre stylo? – Isabella arriscou.

Rosalie mal pôde conter o riso.

– Você disse: "Meu tinteiro deseja tomar a sua pena emprestada".

– Pelo menos, cheguei perto – Isabella concluiu às gargalhadas.

Os ocupantes de outras carruagens, que passeavam pelo parque, viraram-se ao som musical das risadas alegres das duas. E, mais uma vez, confirmaram o interesse especial da arrojada condessa de Collingwood por lady Isabella entre os membros da ton que ainda não a conheciam pessoalmente.

Isabella afagou a cabeça de Wolf, que invariavelmente as acompanhava nos passeios, antes de murmurar, pensativa:

– É incrível que eu tenha aprendido matemática e química com meu pai sem a menor dificuldade e, por outro lado, tenha tantos problemas com o francês. Talvez eu não consiga aprender por achar a tarefa tão sem sentido.

– Por que é sem sentido?

– Porque Jacob chegará em breve e me levará para casa.

– Sentirei a sua falta – Rosalie declarou com uma ponta de melancolia. – A maioria das amizades leva anos para se tornar tão fortes quanto a nossa é agora. Quando, exatamente, acha que Jacob vai chegar?

– Enviei-lhe uma carta uma semana depois da morte de meus pais. A carta levaria aproximadamente seis semanas para chegar ao seu destino e Jacob demoraria mais seis semanas para chegar à América. Então, precisaria de quatro a seis semanas para voltar para cá. O total ficaria entre dezesseis e dezoito semanas. Amanhã completam-se exatamente dezoito semanas desde que enviei a carta.

– Seus cálculos pressupõem que ele recebeu a carta na Suíça, mas o correio europeu nem sempre é confiável. Além disso, Jacob poderia já ter partido para a França, quando a carta chegou.

– Entreguei uma segunda carta à senhora Black, mãe de Jacob, com o endereço dele na França, para o caso de isso acontecer – Isabella explicou. – Se eu soubesse, na ocasião, que viria para a Inglaterra, ele poderia ter ficado na Europa, o que teria sido muito mais conveniente. Infelizmente, eu não sabia e, assim, escrevi apenas que meus pais haviam morrido em um acidente. Tenho certeza de que ele partiu para a América imediatamente, quando recebeu a notícia.

– Então, por que ele não chegou lá, antes de você partir?

– Provavelmente, não houve tempo. Calculo que ele tenha chegado uma ou duas semanas depois da minha partida.

Rosalie observou a amiga por um momento, antes de perguntar:

– Isabella, já disse ao duque de Masen que tem certeza de que Jacob virá buscá-la?

– Sim, mas ele se recusa a acreditar. E é por não acreditar que faz questão que eu tenha essa temporada londrina.

– Não acha estranho ele querer que você e lorde Cullen finjam estarem noivos? Não quero bisbilhotar – Rosalie desculpou-se depressa. – Se você preferir não discutir o assunto, saberei compreender.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça de pronto.

– Não! Já faz algum tempo que desejo conversar sobre isso com você, mas não queria abusar da nossa amizade, desabafando todos os meus problemas.

– Ora, eu já lhe contei tudo sobre a minha vida – Rosalie argumentou. – Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos. Você não faz idéia de como é saber que posso me relacionar com um membro da ton que não vai sair por aí espalhando tudo o que eu disser.

Isabella sorriu.

– Nesse caso... Tio Carlisle diz que o motivo pelo qual ele quer que todos acreditem que estou noiva é porque isso me manterá livre de outras "complicações". Na condição de noiva, segundo ele, poderei desfrutar de todos os prazeres de meu début, sem ser pressionada por pretendentes, ou pela sociedade, para escolher um noivo.

– Ele não deixa de ter razão – Rosalie admitiu. – Ainda assim, está se esforçando demais só para evitar que os cavalheiros a pressionem com propostas de casamento.

– Sei disso – Isabella confessou, pensativa. – Estive pensando... Tio Carlisle gosta muito de mim e, às vezes, acho que ele ainda tem esperanças de que lorde Cullen e eu nos casemos, caso Jacob não venha me buscar.

– Acha que isso é possível? – Rosalie inquiriu, preocupada.

– De jeito nenhum – Isabella garantiu, convicta.

– Ótimo – a amiga não escondeu o alívio. – Eu ficaria preocupada com você, se... se casasse com lorde Cullen.

A curiosidade tomou conta de Isabella.

– Por quê?

– Eu não deveria ter dito isso, mas como já disse, é melhor esclarecer a questão. Se Jacob não vier buscá-la, você precisa saber que tipo de homem lorde Cullen realmente é. Existem residências onde ele é recebido, mas não é bem-vindo...

– Por que motivo?

– Ao que parece, houve algum tipo de escândalo, há quatro anos. Não conheço detalhes porque era jovem demais para ter acesso a bisbilhotices realmente escandalosas. Na semana passada, perguntei ao meu marido, mas ele é amigo de lorde Cullen e se recusa a tocar no assunto. Disse apenas que tudo não passou de boatos sem fundamento, espalhados por uma mulher vingativa. Além disso, ele me proibiu de perguntar a quem quer que fosse por achar que isso poderia trazer à tona o velho mexerico novamente.

– A senhorita Zafrina diz que a ton está sempre fervilhando com algum tipo de mexerico e que, na maioria das vezes, tudo não passa de boatos sem fundamento – Isabella comentou. – Seja o que for, tenho certeza de que saberei de tudo nas próximas duas semanas.

– Está enganada – Rosalie afirmou, convicta. – Em primeiro lugar, como você é jovem e solteira, ninguém vai comentar alguma coisa ligeiramente escandalosa perto de você, com medo de ferir sua sensibilidade. Em segundo, as pessoas falam dos outros, mas raramente contam suas histórias para quem está envolvido. Faz parte da natureza do mexerico ser espalhado pelas costas daqueles intimamente ligados à história.

– Porque, assim, o mexerico causa maiores danos e provoca maior excitação – Isabella concordou. – O mexerico não era incomum em Portage e, também, raramente tinha fundamento.

– Talvez, mas quero avisá-la sobre outra coisa – Rosalie continuou, parecendo sentir-se culpada, mas determinada a proteger a amiga. – Por causa de seu título e de sua fortuna, lorde Cullen ainda é considerado um excelente partido e as mulheres o consideram extremamente atraente. Por essas razões, as solteiras não poupam esforços para agradá-lo. No entanto, ele não lhes dispensa um tratamento gentil. Na verdade, chega a ser definitivamente rude em diversas situações. Isabella, lorde Cullen não é um cavalheiro.

Com essa conclusão, a condessa esperou por alguma reação de Isabella, mas uma vez que esta se limitava a fitá-la, como se aquele defeito de caráter não tivesse maior importância, Rosalie prosseguiu:

– Os homens o temem tanto quanto muitas mulheres, não só por sua frieza e cinismo, mas por causa dos rumores sobre seus duelos na Índia. Dizem que ele participou de dezenas de duelos e matou seus oponentes a sangue-frio, sem demonstrar o menor traço de emoção ou arrependimento. Dizem que é capaz de desafiar um homem para um duelo pela ofensa mais banal...

– Não acredito – Isabella interrompeu-a com lealdade inconsciente.

– Você não pode acreditar, mas muita gente acredita e tem medo dele.

– Ele é marginalizado por isso?

– Muito pelo contrário. As pessoas literalmente se curvam diante dele. Ninguém tem coragem de enfrentá-lo.

– Não é possível que todos que o conheçam tenham medo dele! – Isabella exclamou, incrédula.

– Quase todos. Emmett gosta dele com sinceridade e ri quando digo que há algo sinistro em lorde Cullen. Uma vez, porém, ouvi a mãe de Emmett dizer a um grupo de amigas que lorde Cullen é depravado, que usa as mulheres e, então, as abandona.

– Ele não pode ser tão ruim. Você mesma disse que é considerado um excelente partido.

– Na verdade, é considerado o melhor partido da Inglaterra.

– Está vendo? Se as pessoas acreditassem que ele é tão terrível quanto você pensa, nenhuma jovem, ou sua mãe, jamais pensaria em um casamento com ele.

Rosalie sorriu ironicamente.

– Por um título de duquesa e uma grande fortuna, existem mulheres dispostas a se casarem até mesmo com o Barba-Azul! – Como Isabella achasse graça, a amiga persistiu: – Ele não lhe parece estranho e assustador?

Isabella considerou a pergunta com cuidado. Lembrou-se dos modos rudes de Edward quando ela chegara a Wakefield e de sua ira incontrolada ao surpreendê-la nadando no riacho. Também se lembrou da facilidade com que ele trapaceara no jogo de cartas, a consolara na noite em que a encontrara chorando e rira de sua tentativa de ordenhar a vaca. E, ainda, do modo como ele a apertara contra si e a beijara com paixão e ternura, mas tratou de afastar tal lembrança bem depressa.

– Lorde Cullen é, sem dúvida, muito temperamental – começou. – Por outro lado, já notei que ele não guarda rancor e pouco tempo depois, se mostra disposto a realmente deixar para trás o que já passou. Sou muito parecida com ele nesse aspecto, embora não me zangue com tanta facilidade e rapidez. E posso afirmar que lorde Cullen não me desafiou para um duelo, quando ameacei atirar nele – acrescentou com uma risada. – Portanto, não acredito que ele goste tanto de matar pessoas. Se me pedisse para descrevê-lo, eu provavelmente diria que se trata de um homem extremamente generoso, que pode até mesmo ser gentil, por trás de sua...

– Você só pode estar brincando!

– Não. Só o vejo de maneira diferente de você. Sempre tento ver as pessoas como meu pai me ensinou.

– E seu pai a ensinou a ficar cega para os defeitos das pessoas?

– Meu pai era médico e me ensinou a procurar pelas causas e não só pelos sintomas. Por isso, sempre que alguém se comporta de maneira estranha, começo a me perguntar por que a pessoa age assim. Acredite, sempre existe uma razão. Por exemplo, já notou que quando alguém não se sente bem, geralmente se mostra irritado?

Rosalie assentiu.

– Meus irmãos ficavam de mau humor diante da mais leve dor de cabeça.

– É disso que estou falando: seus irmãos não são más pessoas, mas quando não se sentem bem, ficam mal-humorados.

– Quer dizer que você acha que lorde Cullen é doente?

– Acho que ele não é feliz, o que equivale a não se sentir bem. Além disso, meu pai também me ensinou a dar mais importância ao que as pessoas fazem do que ao que elas dizem. Se você analisar lorde Cullen desse ângulo, verá que ele tem sido muito bom para mim. Ele me deu um lar e mais roupas bonitas do que serei capaz de usar em toda a minha vida. E me deixou levar Wolf para dentro de casa.

– Você deve possuir uma compreensão superior da natureza humana – Rosalie concluiu, pensativa.

– Não é verdade – Isabella protestou com um sorriso maroto. – Fico mal-humorada e magoada com a mesma facilidade que os outros. É só "depois" que me lembro de tentar compreender o motivo pelo qual a pessoa me tratou de tal maneira.

– E não tem medo de lorde Cullen, nem mesmo quando ele está zangado?

– Só um pouquinho, mas não o vejo desde que vim para Londres e, portanto, posso estar cheia de coragem devido à distância que nos separa, no momento.

– Separava – Rosalie corrigiu-a, pois, naquele momento, a carruagem entrou no jardim da mansão Wakefield, onde outra carruagem estava estacionada. – Aquele é o brasão de lorde Cullen – explicou e, apontando para uma terceira carruagem, continuou: – E aquela é nossa. O que significa que meu marido já resolveu seus negócios e decidiu vir me buscar.

Isabella sentiu o coração disparar diante da notícia de que Edward estava em casa. Porém, atribuiu tal reação ao sentimento de culpa por ter falado dele com Rosalie.

Os dois homens estavam no salão, ouvindo pacientemente o relato da srta. Zafrina sobre os progressos de Isabella naquelas duas semanas, freqüentemente interrompido por comentários nostálgicos sobre o début dela mesma, cerca de cinqüenta anos antes. Bastou um olhar para as feições de Edward para Isabella concluir que, mentalmente, ele estava estrangulando a pobre mulher.

– Isabella! – a srta. Zafrina exclamou ao vê-la. – Finalmente! Estive contando a estes cavalheiros sobre seus dotes ao piano e os dois estão mais que ansiosos para ouvi-la tocar. – Sem perceber a expressão irônica que tomou conta do semblante de Edward, ao ser descrito como "mais que ansioso", ela conduziu Isabella até o piano, insistindo para que tocasse imediatamente.

Sem saber o que fazer, Isabella se sentou no banquinho e lançou um olhar para Edward, que se concentrava em retirar um fiapo de lã da calça preta. Parecia mais entediado do que nunca e também, mais bonito do que nunca. Isabella sentiu outra onda de nervosismo quando ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la com um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer uma mulher capaz de nadar, atirar, domesticar animais selvagens e, ainda, tocar piano – ele gracejou.

Pelo tom de voz, Isabella deu-se conta de que ele esperava que ela tocasse muito mal. Desejou ardentemente adiar aquele recital para um momento em que não se sentisse tão nervosa.

– O senhor Wilheim deu aulas de piano para Alice e para mim, como pagamento pelo tratamento que meu pai lhe proporcionava para os pulmões, mas Alice toca muito melhor do que eu. Passei meses sem tocar e só recomecei a praticar há duas semanas. Ainda não recuperei a forma – tentou se desculpar. – Minha interpretação de Beethoven é medíocre e...

A esperança de ser dispensada morreu quando Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para o teclado.

Isabella suspirou e se rendeu.

– Gostaria de ouvir algo em particular?

– Beethoven – ele respondeu.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado, que só serviu para tornar o sorriso de Edward mais largo. Em seguida, ela abaixou a cabeça e se preparou para tocar. Quando pousou os dedos sobre o teclado, o aposento vibrou com a melodia contagiante da Sonata em Fá Menor para Piano, de Beethoven.

No corredor, Amun interrompeu o polimento de uma peça de prata e fechou os olhos, extasiado. No hall de entrada, O'Malley suspendeu o sermão que passava em um subordinado e virou-se na direção do salão, com um sorriso de prazer.

Quando Isabella terminou, todos no salão explodiram em aplausos espontâneos. Exceto Edward, que se reclinou na poltrona, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Você possui mais algum dote "medíocre"? – indagou em tom de provocação, embora houvesse um brilho de sincera admiração em seus olhos.

O que proporcionou a Isabella um prazer imenso.

Rosalie e o marido partiram em seguida, prometendo comparecer ao baile, no dia seguinte. A srta. Zafrina foi acompanhá-los até a porta. Ao se ver sozinha com Edward, Isabella ficou extremamente nervosa e, para esconder os sentimentos, desatou a falar:

– Estou surpresa por vê-lo aqui.

– Não pensou que eu ficaria ausente no seu début, pensou? Não sou totalmente indiferente às tradições. Se todos acreditam que estamos noivos, o que iriam pensar se eu não viesse?

– Milorde... – Isabella começou a falar.

– Isso soa muito bem – ele a interrompeu com uma risada. – Respeitoso. Você nunca me chamou assim, antes.

– E não teria chamado agora, se a senhorita Zafrina não estivesse passado os últimos dias me torturando com títulos e maneiras de me dirigir aos nobres. Mas o que comecei a dizer é que não sei mentir muito bem e a idéia de dizer às pessoas que estamos noivos me faz sentir péssima. Tio Carlisle não dá ouvidos as minhas objeções, mas não creio que essa farsa seja uma boa idéia.

– Não é – Edward concordou. – O motivo para lhe proporcionar esta temporada londrina é justamente apresentá-la a pretendentes em potencial...

Isabella abriu a boca para insistir que Jacob se tornaria seu marido, mas Edward a impediu com um gesto.

– O motivo é apresentá-la a pretendentes em potencial, caso Jacoob não se apresse em vir resgatá-la.

– Jacob – Isabella corrigiu. – Jacob Black.

Edward deu de ombros.

– Quando alguém tocar no assunto do nosso noivado, quero que diga o que estou dizendo.

– O quê?

– Tenho dito que nada está decidido porque você ainda não me conhece o bastante para ter certeza de seus sentimentos por mim. Assim, deixaremos a porta aberta para qualquer futuro pretendente, e nem mesmo Carlisle poderá se queixar.

– Ainda prefiro dizer a verdade e contar que não estamos noivos.

– Não podemos fazer isso. Se um de nós dois der o suposto noivado por encerrado, tão pouco tempo depois da sua chegada à Inglaterra, todos começarão a especular sobre qual dos dois foi rejeitado e os mexericos vão correr soltos.

No mesmo instante, Isabella lembrou-se do que Rosalie lhe contara sobre a atitude da ton com relação a Edward e adivinhou o que iriam dizer se pensassem que ela o rejeitara. Analisando a situação daquele ponto de vista, sentiu-se imediatamente disposta a levar a farsa adiante. Por nada no mundo retribuiria a atenção e a generosidade de Edward para com ela, permitindo que pensassem que ela o achava repugnante ou assustador como futuro marido.

– Muito bem – disse. – Direi que nada está decidido.

– Boa menina. Carlisle já teve um ataque cardíaco quase fatal e o seu coração é fraco. Não quero lhe causar preocupações desnecessárias e ele está determinado a vê-la bem casada.

– Mas... O que vai acontecer a ele quando Jacob vier me buscar? – Isabella inquiriu, aflita. – E o que as pessoas vão dizer quando eu... quando eu rejeitar você para me casar com Jacob?

Edward fitou-a com olhar divertido.

– Se isso acontecer, diremos que você tem de honrar um compromisso assumido por seu falecido pai. Na Inglaterra, o dever de uma filha é se casar com o homem escolhido por sua família. Todos irão compreender. Carlisle sentirá a sua falta, mas se acreditar que você está feliz, o golpe será mais suave. No entanto não creio que nada disso vá acontecer. Carlisle me falou sobre Black e, ao que parece, trata-se de um homem fraco, dominado pela mãe viúva. Sem a sua presença na América para reforçar a coragem, ele certamente não terá a fibra necessária para desafiar a mãe e vir buscar você.

– Ora, pelo amor... – Isabella começou a protestar com veemência, mas Edward a interrompeu em tom autoritário.

– Ainda não terminei. Aparentemente, seu pai não estava certo de que esse casamento seria o melhor para você. Afinal, ele insistiu em uma separação para testar os sentimentos de vocês dois, sabendo que já se conheciam desde crianças. Quando seu pai morreu, você não estava noiva de Black, Isabella. Portanto, se ele bater a nossa porta, terá de conquistar a minha aprovação para poder se casar com você e levá-la de volta para a América.

Isabella se sentiu dividida entre a fúria e um acesso de riso.

– Quanta petulância! – exclamou. – Você nem conhece Jacob, mas já decidiu que tipo de homem ele é. E, agora, diz que não poderei me casar com ele, a menos que você o aprove. Justamente você, que quase me expulsou da sua casa, quando cheguei a Wakefield! – A situação era tão absurda, que ela começou a rir. – Francamente, nunca sei o que você vai dizer ou fazer a seguir, para me surpreender. Não tenho a menor idéia de como agir com você.

– Tudo o que tem a fazer – Edward respondeu com um sorriso – é prestar bastante atenção a todos os jovens solteiros que conhecer durante a temporada, escolher o que mais lhe agradar e trazê-lo para que eu o conheça, aprove e lhe dê minha benção. Nada poderá ser mais fácil, pois estarei trabalhando no meu escritório aqui, na maior parte do tempo.

– Aqui? – Isabella repetiu, sufocando o riso provocado pela descrição de como ela deveria escolher um marido. – Pensei que fosse se hospedar na casa de tio Carlisle.

– Dormirei lá, mas trabalharei aqui. A casa de Carlisle é extremamente desconfortável. A mobília é muito velha e os aposentos são pequenos e escuros. Além disso, ninguém pensará em tolices se eu ficar aqui durante o dia, desde que você conte com companhia adequada, o que já acontece. Assim, não há motivo para que eu seja perturbado enquanto trabalho. Falando em companhia, Zafrina Wilson já a enlouqueceu com sua tagarelice?

– Ela é adorável – Isabella respondeu, esforçando-se para não rir.

– Nunca vi uma mulher capaz de falar tanto e dizer tão pouco.

– Ela tem um bom coração.

– Verdade – Edward concordou, distraído e, olhou para o relógio. – Tenho ingressos para a ópera, esta noite. Quando Carlisle chegar, diga-lhe que estive aqui e que voltarei a tempo de receber os convidados, amanhã.

– Está bem, mas quero avisá-lo de que ficarei mais satisfeita quando Jacob chegar e você for forçado a admitir que errou em seu julgamento.

– Não conte com isso.

– Ah, mas já estou contando! E pensarei nas maneiras mais humilhantes de forçá-lo a essa admissão!

– Você não tem medo de nada?

– Não tenho medo de você.

– Pois, deveria – ele concluiu em tom enigmático e saiu.

* * *

_Eu teria medo do Edward kkk... Esse homem sabe ser malvado! E teimoso! A Bella tem uma guerra pela frente, vamos torcer para ela sair vitoriosa!_

_Então flores... Até Quinta-feira! Boa Quarta para vocês!_

_Que Deus abençõe nossas famílias e nossas vidas e derrame o seu amor sobre nós, nesse dia!_

**_Até Quinta! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**


End file.
